


【锤基】一份华纳海姆八年级学生的历史课期末报告（短篇合集）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文是由以下短篇组成的：01：一份华纳海姆八年级学生的历史课期末报告02：阿斯加德王位继承危机03：索尔•奥丁森之踵04：一次逛花楼引发的惨案05：捅刀事故06：真香和亲梗07：黑锤（失败）梗08：I will burn your heart09：超生游基队的故事10：阿斯加德人的卫生学11：当奥丁被作者灌了吐真剂12：好孩子要讲文明懂礼貌13: 启禀皇上，二皇子他分化成Omega了！14: 仙宫对待冰霜质子的五大酷刑15: 老国王为大儿子娶媳妇操碎了心，原来早在千年之前就有所安排！16: 洛基•奥丁森的个人简历17: 假的退圈声明18: 有关奥丁恋子的耸人听闻的秘闻真相19: 北欧神真相：洛基和马不得不说的故事20: 你有本事抢小基，你有本事开门啊！





	1. 一份华纳海姆八年级学生的历史课期末报告

警告：你猜一个中二孩子的历史作业会写成什么样子？生子提及！

 

背景：不管复联4会是什么发展，本文的平行时空设定洛基死里逃生，之后找到办法帮助索尔杀死了灭霸，复活了无限战争中的全部死者，阿斯加德人成功融入地球，索尔声望日隆，并决定以洛基为伴侣。

 

题目：探究阿萨神王索尔“大帝”真面目与其家庭关系

摘要：在无限战争之后，阿萨神王索尔•奥丁森因其战功赫赫，拯救苍生而被世人称道，并以正直、善良、不会耍弄心机等光辉形象著称，本文拟从另一角度——奥丁子女的家庭关系方面——观察并披露这位所谓雷神的真面目。

关键词：索尔，洛基，海拉，王位继承，诸神黄昏

 

正文：

 

第一章：可疑的王位继承

在阿斯加德官方编年史中，索尔•奥丁森是众神之父奥丁的头生子，王位的第一顺位继承人，因此继承王位顺理成章，而诡计之神洛基则被塑造为对王位生有不正当野心，阴谋破坏索尔加冕大典的阴谋家，但随着我的调查深入，显示这些其实都是奥丁—索尔父子的阴谋，显然，官方编年史也是他们授意下的产物。

首先，以阿斯加德的诸神黄昏为证——尽管索尔引发诸神黄昏彻底摧毁神域妄图消灭证据（详见第三章论述），但诸神黄昏本身就证明了，在阿斯加德曾经有一位力量凌驾于索尔的，继承了更多奥丁能力的人存在，她才是奥丁真正的头生子、王位第一顺位继承人，海拉•奥丁朵蒂。而她之所以被剥夺继承权并被残酷封印，甚至被抹杀曾经存在的证据，无疑是因为奥丁的重男轻女，为了索尔忍心囚困海拉。但纸终究是包不住火的，虽然索尔为了王位无情地消灭了长姐，并将传说中有海拉武功壁画的仙宫随着神域付之一炬，但我们依旧可以在九界的其他地方找到海拉留下的痕迹证据。

而另一个被奥丁-索尔父子欺瞒的，则正是史书中描述的阴险的邪神洛基，事实上，他的真实面目应该是被蒙在鼓里的楚楚可怜的受害人。他是被作为阿斯加德对约顿海姆的战利品带到神域的，同时长期以来他还被隐瞒了身世，一直认丁作父，并被虚假的许诺对阿斯加德的王位有继承权。然而事实是，在索尔触怒奥丁被流放后，奥丁也不曾打算让这个养子（质子）继位，而是等待索尔的流放结束。即使洛基在摄政期间执政并无过失，甚至得知身世后还想为阿斯加德消灭宿敌约顿海姆，但等到索尔回来后，洛基的行动被断然结束——这必然是因为奥丁-索尔父子忌讳这位养子立下赫赫功绩，威望太高——并被扔下彩虹桥，由于当时在场的只有三人，我们有理由怀疑这是一场精心策划的谋杀，是为铲除索尔继位路上的障碍，毕竟洛基总不能自己跳下去自杀。

 

第二章：中庭之战的蹊跷后续

在众所周知的中庭之战后，洛基被索尔逮捕回到阿斯加德，之后的情况极其诡异，我们所能知道的是一路上洛基都被镣铐控制并上了口枷，不由得让人怀疑这是不是为了防止这位小王子吐露仙宫内某些不为人知的秘密。再之后的审判也是秘密进行，在场者只有奥丁和洛基，审判记录内容也已缺失，目前仅知在这场完全不公开、不完整的审判后，洛基被判终身监禁，从此被打入地牢。

阿斯加德的地牢完全透明，无神权可言，在此从略，可知奥丁对这位养子的感情之稀薄。

此后被判终身监禁的洛基却被诡异释放，官方说法是黑暗精灵袭击了阿斯加德，索尔决定以洛基为向导，在对抗诅咒战士时邪神伪造了自己的光荣牺牲——但其中还是可以嗅出一些异常：当时奥丁的命令是在仙宫等待黑暗精灵再次到来，身为王储的索尔却与手下公然抗命，且最后包括毫无战斗力，被称为以太粒子附身，是马勒基斯首要目标的地球人简等一行人都毫发无伤，却唯有洛基“牺牲”甚至不得不铤而走险冒充奥丁，让人不得不怀疑索尔在其中扮演的角色。

 

第三章：诸神黄昏

尽管洛基治理阿斯加德期间奉行和平主义，繁荣神域文化事业，索尔却依旧将九界动荡的责任推在他的头上，并轻易剥夺了这位小王子的统治权。之后，真正的王位继承人海拉出现，据她出示的仙宫穹顶被掩藏的壁画显示，她才是奥丁的头生子。

这一消息当然会动摇索尔的王储地位，尽管目前大量传说都表示，是洛基引发了阿斯加德的诸神黄昏，但是根据当时在场的瓦尔基里回忆，真相是索尔命令洛基将苏尔特尔的头骨王冠放于永恒之火。于是这场因为奥丁子女争夺王位引发的战争，最后演变为毁掉整个神域的惨烈结局，索尔甚至连阿斯加德的地基都未保留，当然一起灰飞烟灭的还有可以证明海拉身份的壁画。

之后，在离开诸神黄昏的飞船上，有包括瓦尔基里在内的多名阿斯加德人都曾表示，他们的新王索尔拒绝给他的弟弟洛基安排单人寝室，还悍然将小王子扛进他的房间。以之后传出的哭喊声音为证，意识到洛基在阿斯加德的威望之高，对自己的王位产生了威胁的索尔，必定在房内对洛基痛加折磨（哭喊当然是被折磨，而不会是太过高兴激动的表示）。只是慑于飞船上民众众多，索尔才没有像之前的彩虹桥事件和黑暗精灵事件那样，对洛基小王子的生命造成威胁，但这绝不代表着索尔会放过他的王位竞争对手。

 

第四章：无限战争

但是很快，索尔的机会又来了，灭霸的强悍造成了洛基小王子的再次顺理成章的“死亡”。在场的所有人都宣告不幸遇难，索尔却独独逃过一劫，并在当天劫持星爵飞船，在之后（特别是洛基“死后”）才求得暴风战斧。

在所有人将希望寄托于这位神王时，索尔砍偏了，这一后果是灾难性的，而不久之后，真正应该被我们记住的扭转局势的英雄出现了——洛基小王子死里逃生，并不计前嫌带来了奥丁宝库里的生命之石。得到神石的索尔再次神力大增，这才消灭灭霸，让半个宇宙的生灵死而复生。

然而人们却将这一功绩记在索尔头上，且这位神王还采取了极为忘恩负义的行动：在意识到洛基在阿斯加德人中的威望后，他利用洛基在地球人心目中的负面印象（固然，其中有中庭纽约战争的原因，但跟洛基和八足马的无稽传说也脱不开关系，考虑到索尔在地球的复仇者朋友对此故事的热衷，这种影响恶劣的说法大约也是奥丁-索尔父子降低洛基威望的杰作），和他得自洛基的生命之石的强大神力，强迫限制了小王子的自由——实则将他变为自己的禁脔加以侵犯，这就是无限战争不为大多数人所知的战后状况。

 

总结：

在目前的主流舆论中，索尔•奥丁森形象光辉，人品无可挑剔，但当我们从他的家庭关系方面来作深入观察后，就会发现这个两面神王的真正阴暗的面目——他暴力（曾将他的复仇者伙伴扼住喉咙举起），劫掠他人（星爵和高天尊都是他的受害人），欺骗成性（班纳博士和浩克实现沟通后发现，奇异博士也愿意作证），残忍凶狠（看他是如何对待洛基的），且淫乱无度（瓦尔基里证实）——最近洛基小王子怀上他的头生子的新闻更佐证了这一点，让我们为小王子的未来祈祷。

 

参考文献：

小辣椒著：《拒绝举铁——托尼•斯塔克颈部护理》

托尼•斯塔克出资发行：《北欧神真相：洛基和马不得不说的故事》

前身是神盾局的再就业编辑部主编：《那个曾经身穿紧身衣和邪神大战三百回合的男人——纽约之战中的美国队长》

冥界的海拉著：《亲父重男轻女将我流放，弟弟合谋将我烧死——诸神黄昏的真实内幕》

脑袋已被开瓢的灭霸著：《兄弟相奸无助于降低人口——我为什么发动无限战争》

美国队长口述，前身是神盾局的再就业编辑部整理润色：《以索之锤，攻队之盾：纽约之战回忆录》

洛基著：《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》

洛基著：《阿斯加德的洛基之殇II》

洛基著：《阿斯加德的救世主》

星爵著：《其貌不扬的所谓“男神”带给我的噩梦24小时:抢我食物，拐我船员！》

高天尊著：《拐走我冠军，背着我离开，最后知道真相的我眼泪掉下来；你有本事抢小基，你有本事开门啊！》

班纳与浩克合著：《你TM到底喜欢谁？！》

奇异博士著：《所谓言出必践：论雷神索尔•奥丁森的诚实》

在英灵殿的奥丁著：《奥丁•珀尔森的子女教育之道》

芙丽嘉著：《养育男孩》

难得没喝醉的瓦尔基里著：《踢翻这碗狗粮》


	2. 阿斯加德王位继承危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情的起因是阿萨的两位王子，两位奥丁森们，生育了一个蓝宝宝。

警告：有生子，（伪）乱伦，有私设请勿用作任何参考

事情的起因是阿萨的两位王子，两位奥丁森们，生育了一个蓝宝宝。

诸神的世界并不存在乱伦的概念，神明间的结合亦不受性别限制，因此索尔与他的弟弟洛基的婚姻并不是一桩惊人的新闻——就算是，那也是因为婚礼双方都是众神之父的儿子，所以婚事极尽铺排之能事，让九界的吟游诗人们有了传唱的素材，也许本来还能再口口相传下去个一千五百年（世上唯一反对这场婚礼的人，如果他存在的话，是一个名叫萨诺斯的以消灭宇宙人口为己任，进而也反对一切婚姻的大紫薯，不过有小道消息称奥丁很快去和他聊了聊神生，从此就算这世间最消息灵通的吟游诗人也再没听说过灭霸之名）的，然而很快的，婚礼的轰动已被两位王子的头生子抢走了风头。

孩子呱呱坠地，洛基平安无事，索尔一脸懵然。

他的怀里是一个蓝宝宝。

神明生育并不艰难，不必请助产士，洛基也不想一群人围观他生孩子，是故其他人都已被事先遣走，除了索尔。这个大块头抓着他的手一脸紧张，就像一个凡人伴侣那样，他拒绝离开产房。雷神将自己所知的诸神之名一一念诵，祈祷他的弟弟会健康平安，最后也确实如奥丁的长子所愿，洛基只是出了一身汗，还有力气起身去看孩子，顺手施法给自己来了个清洁术。

然后邪神看到了兄长怀抱着的蓝宝宝。

兄弟俩大眼瞪小眼，一时之间两两无言。诡计之神将手垂到身后，默默幻出一柄小刀，虽然这位绿眼睛神明也对于孩子的肤色忧虑又不解，可他发誓如果索尔胆敢质问他什么不合适的话语，就会与利刃来个亲密交流。

雷神苦苦思索一阵然后抬头，开口，浑然不知自己的肾脏正在吉欧尔河边上徘徊；

“我……我刚才少念了哪个神名，让孩子被诅咒了吗？”

洛基默默将刀子变走，默默看了眼孩子，再默默望向哥哥，艰难地挤出一句话来：“说不定……”

“……父亲和母亲要来了……”

“你先用神力把孩子变成正常肤色，”洛基皱了皱眉，“我会看看是哪个家伙胆敢下此诅咒。”

索尔忙不迭地照他所说行事，将他们的头生子变成阿萨人的肤色，这太奇怪了，两名阿斯加德的王子生育了一个冰霜巨人。当蓝色从婴儿的身上褪去，雷神发现孩子有一双漂亮的绿色眼睛。

奥丁和芙丽嘉共同为这个孩子赐福，众神之父甚至宣布他终将继位成为未来的众神之王。

从头到尾，雷霆之神紧紧闭上自己的嘴巴，唯恐父母被婴孩真正的肤色吓到，终于等到房间内恢复三人世界，兄弟俩面面相觑。

“你把诸神千名颂重复一遍，”洛基脸色不好地说道，“八成是你漏了哪个小心眼家伙的名字，而他胆敢在我的儿子身上施加诅咒，真是不错。”

看见弟弟阴森的笑容，大块头打了个哆嗦，开始第二次背诵。

没有遗漏。

那是怎么回事？

“难道是阿斯加德的敌人？”小王子揣测着。

“那一定是冰霜巨人！他们从没放弃和我们为敌，如今竟敢冒犯到奥丁之子的头上，竟敢诅咒我的儿子！我要让他们为此付出代价！”

银舌头扶住额头，不去看他冲动的兄长——也许，这正中他的下怀呢？虽然他们已经结合，但王位只有一个。他爱索尔是一回事，他们有共同的孩子，但如果要邪神为此就放弃王位，那他就不算是洛基•奥丁森了！

“你说得很有道理。”诡计之神开口，“但父亲那关可不好过，他绝不会同意你去约顿的，除非我们先去……不不不，你不会真想这么干的！”

“就这么干！”

神的产后恢复速度极快。

洛基也一道去了冰霜的国度。

事实上，小王子在边走边思考，劳菲诅咒孩子的证据不足，他不过是栽赃来摆索尔一道罢了，比起这个，也许另一种可能性更加合理……

“返祖现象？”雷神难以置信地问道，一边一锤子将一个冰霜巨人撂倒。

“说不定是！”洛基的幻影消失，两个巨人来不及止步，掉进了深渊，诡计之神则在一旁现身，“别恋战了，范达尔受伤了，我们得撤退！”

“不是他们的诅咒吗！”索尔用妙尔尼尔指向迎面而来的黑压压的冰霜大军。

“贝斯特拉，我们的祖母！”

“哦！”他愚蠢的兄长这才恍然大悟。

事实上，奥丁有二分之一的巨人血统，那么按说他的儿子就应当有四分之一，因此当两个奥丁森结合，确实会有相当的可能令后代呈现冰霜巨人的样貌。

旁边的仙宫四勇士们一头雾水，年代久远，很多人已经忘记了众神之父的体内也流着巨人一族的血液，而且他们更不知道洛基刚生的是一个蓝宝宝——小王子不愿让他们知道，邪神恼恨地想，不然他们一定会在索尔面前对孩子的血缘大肆怀疑。

“那……撤退吧！”雷神喊道。

“好，我们——”洛基凝固了，他看向前方，那里出现了一个高大的冰霜巨人，其他巨人都纷纷让开两旁，显然，这是约顿的国王，劳菲。

诡计之神难以置信地打量着劳菲，那蓝色身体上的花纹是如此眼熟，以至于当他的哥哥来拉他时，他也呆滞着一动不动。

“怎么了？！”雷神担心地叫道，“洛基！”

洛基回神，看向他，眼神极其平静，任何人都无法看透绿色眸子深处隐伏的滔天巨浪：“索尔……”

“洛基？”

“那个花纹……是劳菲和他祖先到子孙后代的标志，你不觉得……眼熟吗？”

雷神的脸色变了，他停住脚步，一手拉着他的兄弟，一手紧握雷神锤。

他们刚出生的孩子，皮肤上的花纹竟然和劳菲的如出一辙。

索尔瞧了瞧劳菲，又看了看洛基，这个大块头咽了一口唾沫，艰难地发问：“祖母她……是约顿的王族？”

“不是。”洛基闭上眼睛，脑子里一片混乱，说来可笑，作为反复无常代名词的诡计之神，却在感情上对他的兄长无比忠诚，他的孩子，也只能是他哥哥的血脉，但这个孩子居然有着劳菲子嗣才有的纹路。

就算是银舌头，也无法解释这是怎么回事。他的手心变得冰冷，他不敢去看索尔的眼神，他害怕看到兄长怀疑他的感情，甚至更残酷的，索尔会对他露出厌憎的神色。

金发的神明还在徒劳地试图改变现实：“我们的祖母，她的出身有记载吗，她说不定其实是约顿的公主……”

“她不是，她只有一个兄弟，虽然和上一代约顿国王来往过，但他们也不是亲戚。”洛基冷冰冰地打断索尔的痴心妄想。

“这么说……”雷神的呼吸刹那间变得粗重起来。

洛基只觉得一颗心直往下沉。

然后，刚刚登场，想要看看胆大包天在自己地盘上撒野的小阿斯加德有几个脑袋的冰霜巨人之王劳菲，就瞧见那个金发蠢货蓝眼睛一亮，然后他听见索尔大声宣布自己的发现：

“我们祖母的兄弟给劳菲他父亲戴绿帽子了！”

？！！！

要不是奥丁及时出现，他们可能会被劳菲全部抓去填约顿海姆的冰沟。

冰霜巨人之王怒不可遏，当面向奥丁宣战，理由是索尔公然侮辱了他，但雷神却耸耸肩膀，一脸理所当然：“我只是说出了事实而已。”

奥丁表示，脑壳疼。

回去以后，众神之父当即决定，把他的大儿子扔到中庭醒醒脑子。洛基默默无言，等到半夜，他走进奥丁的宝库，伸手向远古冬棺。

“住手！”

“我是谁？”小王子手持冬棺，颤声问道。

“我们的儿子。”芙丽嘉柔声回答。

洛基转过身来，一脸不信：“我不是索尔，不会相信劳菲是我们祖母的侄子那种鬼话——如果他是，花纹一早就会暴露，根本轮不到他坐上约顿的王位！”

“你说的有道理。”神后回答道。

“那我是谁，儿童睡前故事里的怪物吗？！”

奥丁面露诧异之色：“你当然不是，你对冬棺毫无反应。”

邪神一怔，他低头去看自己的手，确实事情完全不在他的预料之中，他压根儿就没变蓝。

“那……”小王子卡壳了一下，“我的儿子，他为什么会是蓝色的？”

“这……”奥丁听到这句话并不诧异，只是看了眼芙丽嘉。

神后叹了口气：“因为索尔，你的哥哥，他的父亲是冰霜巨人。”

“……”

“洛基，我的孩子，你在想什么呢？”爱神笑眯眯地问道。

“没什么。”银舌头快速回答道，洛基才不会蠢到把刚才一瞬间闪过脑海的“妈妈你难道给爸爸戴绿帽子了吗干得漂亮！”给一秃噜说出来的！

奥丁的脸色不太好。

据说众神之父无所不知。

但洛基决定他还是假定他爹也许可能大概并不知道他在想什么为好。

原来索尔，他的兄长，是奥丁从战场上抢来的孩子（显然，劳菲不至于遗弃自己如此强壮的儿子），众神之父想要对约顿海姆釜底抽薪，将劳菲之子培养成自己手中最有力的战锤。

洛基大概能猜到父亲的心意，在一开始，按照奥丁的打算，索尔的使命会在约顿海姆彻底衰落，洛基巩固王位之后结束。不过事情不久就失控了，芙丽嘉真心将索尔视如己出，小王子甚至爱上了自己的哥哥，就算是奥丁，也逐渐熄灭了继续打击约顿海姆的心思，对这个英勇的养子产生了真心的喜爱。

当然这份喜爱还不足以让奥丁将王位交给养子——直到索尔与洛基结合，事情才最终改变，这就是为什么众神之父祝福了他们的头生子，当他在襁褓中时就决定他会是下下任的神王。

至于下任神王的位置，自然是索尔和洛基共同享有，一道执政。

小王子撇了撇嘴，有些不快，他想证明自己的能力，获得和索尔平起平坐的地位。但是最后，索尔能坐上王位是因为和自己的结合，自己也要登上王位是因为自己的血缘……

“不，我拒绝继位。”诡计之神扯出笑容，“父亲，我现在觉得自己无比向往自由的空气，无比羡慕正在那里呼吸的索尔，所以我决定要带上我的孩子，我们也去中庭旅行。”

王位什么的，奥丁你就把自己的屁股钉在上面吧！

当然，邪神也决定了，他不会告诉索尔身世的真相：

“哥哥，其实我认为你对劳菲的血缘分析得准确极了！”


	3. 索尔•奥丁森之踵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚尔夫海姆国王弗雷表示，心累。

警告：私设不少，勿作参考

不想成为戏剧之神的诡计之神不是好火神。

因此，作为一名优秀的火神，洛基熟知九界的各种故事套路，其中有一种套路备受这位小王子的青睐，那就是预防措施反而会带来灾难的故事。

比如俄狄浦斯出生时，神谕宣称他会杀父娶母，于是惊恐的父母将他遗弃山野，使得被人收养的他不知亲生父母是谁，最终导致了神谕的实现。

比如阿喀琉斯，这位英雄的母亲为了保住孩子的性命，提着他的脚踝将他浸入冥河——被冥河浸泡过的身体会刀枪不入——于是阿喀琉斯死于脚踝中了飞箭。

再比如那个著名的，有关巴德尔和槲寄生的故事：当神梦预示巴德尔将被杀死，芙丽嘉要求世间万物都不得伤害他，却偏偏认为槲寄生太过柔弱而将之遗忘，结局也就可想而知。

说真的，如果洛基在这个宇宙有巴德尔这号兄弟的话，邪神恐怕还真克制不住自己谋杀兄弟的欲望——那可是给故事画上一个圆满的句号。

洛基看了一眼他唯一的兄长，多么遗憾啊，在这个宇宙他只有索尔一个手足，谋杀他也无法嫁祸给别的兄弟。

“弟弟，我要去中庭一趟，记得看好阿斯加德。”短发的神王对他嘱咐道。

“不用你说，毕竟我可是王储，等你哪天一时大意出了意外，阿斯加德就是我的国度了。”邪神微笑答道，被大笑着的索尔摸了摸后颈。自从无限战争以后，他们之间没再爆发像过去那种激烈的冲突，但也没有更进一步，诡计之神一时之间琢磨不透雷神的意图。

绿眼睛王子照看着新生的阿斯加德，顺便见见其他国度的使节，比如亚尔夫海姆的一名女性光明精灵，和她谈谈有关日神最近提供太阳能不稳定之类的问题——本来应该谈这个的，然而洛基发现这位使臣还是索尔的迷妹。

“真是太遗憾了！我还以为这次能有幸觐见索尔王的！”精灵叹息道。

又一个被满脑子肌肉的阿萨王迷倒的蠢货。

不过绿眼睛王子也没做任何表态，毕竟在索尔过去的一千五百年时光里，仰慕这位奥丁长子的姑娘没一万也有八千，他的弟弟可没空一一嫉妒挖苦。事实上奥丁的幼子还能以欣赏的目光看待其中的佼佼者，比如英勇顽强的希芙，再比如聪明锐利的简•福斯特。

“我发现最近仰慕索尔的人越来越多了，看来九界的审美正在趋向一致。”摄政王最终不咸不淡地回答道。

“哦是吗，那很正常，谁能不为拯救了半个宇宙的大英雄倾倒呢！我真羡慕您，洛基王子，能够经常见到神王，而且他还是您的哥哥！”精灵的眼睛闪闪发光，但片刻后便又黯淡了下去，“其实这次出使前，我还准备了一个送给索尔王的魔法礼物，我已经送出去了，只是没法亲自告诉他。”

“魔法”这个词让九界首屈一指的法师迅速警觉：“等等，你送了什么礼物？”

精灵带着些许腼腆地笑了：“不值一提，我前段时间炼成了一瓶魔药，可以让植物在涂上魔药的一刻钟里说话。”

这个法术没准可以用来和金苹果树谈谈，自从把诸神黄昏中抢救出来的树苗移植到重新建成的阿斯加德，最近结出的果子都又小又涩。光明精灵没有神力，但在魔法上倒是挺有天赋。小王子如此想到，然后意识到自己的思路跑题了：

“你炼成了这种魔药，然后？”

“然后我也不知道能用来做什么。”精灵说道，双颊绯红，“然后我想到了神王陛下，所以我……我给九界的所有种类的植物都涂了一滴，然后让它们张口发誓绝不会伤害神王，它们的刺不会刺痛他，它们的毒对他无效。”

洛基愣了一秒钟，然后突然有种熟悉又害怕的感觉涌起：“你没忘了什么植物吧？”

“没有。”

还没等小王子松口气，精灵又开口了：“我没有忘，但是魔药不够了，所以……我没有给槲寄生涂上，不过槲寄生那么柔软，不会伤到任何人的吧？”

洛基猛然站起，脸色黑沉：“请你代我转告你们的国王弗雷，阿斯加德对最近的日照强度非常不满——哦，别紧张，把你的魔药药方给我，谢谢，现在就请您务必即刻回到亚尔夫海姆。”

*  
“最近的太阳出了什么问题？”地球上，位于多灾多难的纽约，战斗中的斯塔克崩溃地指着天上，钢铁侠简直想把太阳给一炮轰下来，“打算继灭霸未竟之事业，把我们全部烤成人干吗？”

索尔一抬手电飞了面前的七八个敌人，然后伸臂抹去额头的汗珠，也忍不住抬眼望了望天空。硕大的金太阳毫无节制地向九界散发着光和热，奥丁在上，谁知道日神弗雷在发什么疯。

可能是出于雷霆之神的直觉，神王总有点怀疑此事和自己的好弟弟脱不开干系。

但他明智地选择了沉默，复仇者联盟好不容易才接受了洛基成为阿斯加德亲王这件事——虽说事属阿萨内政，可毕竟邪神还曾是破坏纽约的犯人——不要节外生枝为妙。

而此时的绿眼睛法师压根儿就没感受到来自太阳神的火热激情。

原因很简单，小王子把政务交给议政会和海姆达尔以后，就一头扎进了连窗户都没一扇的魔法塔，正在日以继夜地炼制让植物说话的魔药。

没人比他更明白此时的情况了。

按说脚踝受伤是不易置人于死地的，可阿喀琉斯全身无坚不摧却只除了曾被母亲抓住的脚踝，于是那里中箭导致了他的死亡。

槲寄生柔软，不可能突破哪怕一个凡人的皮肤，可巴德尔被全世界所有的事物保证了安全，唯独槲寄生排除在外，结果这植物就成了光明神遇害的凶器。

他可不想这种事情发生，尤其是发生的对象是他的哥哥，是那个大块头索尔的时候。

很快洛基炼成了药水，直到他看见精灵药方的最后一行小字：

完成药水配比后，需将药水静置七日才能发挥作用。

小王子抬手捂住眼睛。

他得去中庭一趟了。

*  
就如一切糟糕的故事套路一样，此时正好有一个异想天开的反派，声称从地球上的北欧神话书中得到了灵感，决定用槲寄生来对付阿斯加德的神明。

当然，他没有蠢到拿着一根槲寄生就闪亮登场，毕竟对面还有一整个复仇者联盟呢。这个家伙组织了他的外星军团，纽约再次遭殃了。

“他拿着槲寄生干什么？”在高速飞行中，钢铁侠没忘记让星期五分析一下对手手中的武器，结果出乎意料，只是单纯的槲寄生。

“不知道，试试看。”从美好的退休生活中被硬生生拽出来干活的克林特一眯眼睛，手起箭飞，直冲而去。

“小心！”美国队长叫道，担心那是一个陷阱。

“别去凑热闹。”百忙之中，娜塔莎叫住了跃跃欲试的帕克。

浩克一拳砸落一艘外星飞艇，旺达与环视飘在空中确保战场范围不再扩大，蚁人忽大忽小神出鬼没，就在这一片激战之中，他们的对手忽然射出两枚激光炮炸了飞箭，然后一跃而起，冲向正位于新斯塔克大厦尖顶，统治着高空战场的索尔。

雷神手中是暴风战斧。

这家伙拿的是槲寄生。

托尼愣住了，这位花花公子一时之间琢磨不透对手的思路，顺口问道：“他砸纽约是为了和惊爆点来个法式热吻吗？”

槲寄生与暴风战斧的距离在缩小。

这时一道绿影抹过天际，罗杰斯清楚地听到耳机里传来队友们此起彼伏的吸气声。

“他们该不会联手了吧？”罗曼诺夫表示忧虑，一个不走寻常路的反派加上洛基，那可没什么好事。

“往好处想，小鹿斑比也许是来捉奸的。”亿万富翁吐槽道。

洛基驾驶着这次外星军团开来的一艘飞艇，扬起法杖就是一下，一道绿光擦过索尔身侧，直直轰向他的对手。雷神露出一个大大的笑容：“洛基！”

他们的对手被打了个筋斗，随即暴怒地射出更多激光炮还击，索尔正要举斧加入战斗，却被冲过来的弟弟拦在了面前。

“洛基？”奥丁的长子疑惑道，但没等邪神回答他，索尔就高高跃起，准备给他的对手来一道闪电。

绿影闪过，诡计之神再次精确地挡在了兄长面前。

落回大厦楼顶的雷神一脸迷惑，下面的复仇者们也开始揣度这回又是唱哪出，如果说洛基其实是他们对手的同谋，只是在此演双簧以免合伙人被他的兄长电死，那……

“那他的演技也退步得太快了。”黑寡妇专业点评道。

“其实他打得很拼啊，我是这么觉得的，虽说我不会魔法，可是看起来洛基真的没有留手啊，难道这也是演戏吗，哦那也太惊人了吧！想想就觉得不可思议！”彼得滔滔不绝，蛛丝喷射也源源不断。

异瞳神王满脸莫名，之后的两回尝试也以洛基准确地挡在他前面告终，最后他选择不去和他的弟弟较劲，将最大的猎物留给邪神，雷霆之神就俯视清扫那些外星军团，为他的兄弟清出一片场地。

同样被阻挠了意图的还有他们的对手，在几次三番都没法用槲寄生够着索尔以后，他终于暴怒了，谁说洛基是反派酒吧的忠实成员的！这家伙分明把他的哥哥看得不能更紧了！

尽管洛基是冰霜巨人，但也有阿萨的神格，于是他的对手此时打定了主意，转而选择用槲寄生攻击他。

一直对弟弟的情况留意着的索尔，脸色忽然变了。

他一跃而起，一把揽住洛基，一个转身将他从飞艇上夹离。对手狞笑着，槲寄生刺来，而雷神已经来不及抵挡。

如同一切经典故事的套路那样，预防措施反而促使了事情发生。

如果只是索尔和对手，对方可没那么容易把槲寄生丢到神王的身上。

但现在，为了不伤害他的弟弟，索尔不敢释放电流；因为揽住洛基转身的动作，战斧也无法挥到前方；最终，雷神以脊背接住了伤害。

邪神的绿眼睛瞬间绷大，一声抽噎已到喉头。

索尔抱着他，坠落下去。

……

“你们到底在紧张什么？”托尼•斯塔克万分不解，“槲寄生捅死人？我的好姑娘已经说过了，那就是一棵普通的槲寄生，再说了，惊爆点又那么皮糙肉厚。”

至于坠落什么的，虽然东方人会很难理解这个设定，但事实就是，旺达和幻视会飞行，而那两位来自阿斯加德的神明却不会。

所以他们离开了飞艇，当然只能坠落——落在斯塔克大厦的楼顶。

索尔一点儿事都没有，反而被弟弟的泪眼汪汪吓得够呛，还以为对手已在自己没觉察的时候伤害了洛基，于是暴怒的雷神召唤了满天雷霆闪电，瞬间将倒霉的反派劈得渣都不剩。

“我没事！”绿眼睛小王子跳脚道。

“可是你明明……”雷神有些着慌，抓着兄弟的双臂上下摩挲，反复确认他是否真的安好。

“我没事。”洛基冷着脸回答道，顿了顿，然后很快给自己的失态找了个借口，“是弗雷那个傻子放的阳光太刺眼了。”

索尔停住了，沉默片刻，将他的兄弟拥入怀中。

“洛基。”他的声音低沉。

“嗯？”

“永远，不要再用你的生命来保护我……”雷神闭上眼睛，收紧双臂，“永远不要，你知道……上次失去你，我几乎变成了疯子。”

他的弟弟抬起手，拍拍他的脊背，刚才槲寄生触碰的位置，过了许久，银舌头才勉强找回正常的声音：“那你难道要我接受反过来的安排？”

“以后我们一起面对危险。”索尔迅速回答道。

“给个理由？”

“我会给你最充分的理由。”

*  
几天后，收到索尔王亲笔国书，交涉有关最近日照过猛问题的亚尔夫海姆国王弗雷表示，心累。

作为补偿，洛基正在仙宫愉快地哼着小调，写着邀请日神来观礼阿斯加德神王大婚的请柬。


	4. 一次逛花楼引发的惨案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本故事取材于一则真实发生过的事件（向睿智的当事人致敬），故此梗不属于我，当然为了锤基题材，有一定的私设改编。

此事不知年月，未明何地，但事颇新奇，尚有可取之处，故权且记录如下。

当时正值太平盛世，八方朝贺，胡商往来，胡风大盛。这索尔便是来自西域的富商子弟，他身长九尺，力能扛锤，却不耐生意，惯好些仗锤游侠之事，平日里扶危济困，仗义疏财，那也说不尽这许多。

这一日，索尔借口去看外地流行商货，辞别了父母，带着铁锤银钱就走。这一去当真如游鱼入水，没了家人管束，好不自由自在！不久到了米德郡里，索尔又结识了两个朋友，一是当地首屈一指的富商史大户，一是才退了行伍的罗总兵，三人难得投缘，那史大户是个花天酒地惯了的人，竟带着索罗二人往烟花地去了。

到了花楼，便有莺莺燕燕缠身，索尔是个富商子弟，什么没见过！他还不觉得怎样，这边罗总兵却是个再拘谨不过的人，竟先脸红起来，史大户见了，乐得取笑了他几句，便左揽右抱两个姑娘出门寻欢，将罗总兵和索尔二人留在房里喝酒。

罗总兵见身边没了姑娘，这才面色稍缓，和索尔闲话几句，论及家事，罗总兵想起自己孤身一人，叹道：“史大户倒好兴致，我实在不惯这种地方，坐坐就走。索尔，你出门多日，家里人可记挂？不想家么？”

索尔笑道：“我不出门，还不知米德如此繁华，竟不输于我家阿萨城了，还不忙想家！”

罗总兵便又劝了他几句，索尔方露出难色，道：“也不是我不想回去，只是这些日子开销太大，居然已经花光了盘缠，实在没钱回去。”罗总兵哑然，心想索尔平时大手大脚惯了，此事倒不出奇，又问了路费，索尔家远，回去要的数目不小，罗总兵却也借不出来。

索尔便道：“我自己设法，要是借钱回家，也没脸见我父亲了。”

却不知花楼墙壁不严，他二人这番话，竟都教隔壁房里一位小公子听去了。这小公子自进了此地，也不要姑娘唱歌调琴，老鸨子正嘀咕这是什么路数，却被这位小公子叫来，给了一锭银子，教她去寻那史大户说话。

老鸨得了银子，自然办事热情，将话送到。那史大户正搂着一对姐妹听曲，忽然听闻一位公子请他，不禁大是好奇，当下曲也不听了，姑娘也不搂了，要去会那公子。他进了房间，只见那小公子乌发碧眼，形容俊秀，衣饰富贵，举止文雅，身边却无女伴，心里先猜下三分。

果然这小公子道：“这里姑娘虽多，却不合我的脾胃，请阁下来，是想请教你那位金发朋友的来历，他的皮相倒看得。我闻说他手头有些紧了，却不愿借钱，不知有桩好买卖，他愿不愿做——只消他伺候得宜，价钱都好说——若不肯，自有他消受的！”

那史大户听了这话，险些被自己唾沫星子呛死，要知索尔生得虽好，却是铁塔般的身子，寻常富家子弟玩乐，要眠花宿柳，不是没有觊觎他的人，到底望而生畏，却不知这小公子生了什么熊心豹子胆，敢要这么一头狮子来“伺候”！

他好容易才缓过来，见眼前这小公子脸色如常，还在等他回话。这史大户颇有几分唯恐天下不乱的心性，便想瞧个热闹，又想索尔强壮，断然吃不了亏去，当下摆出一副笑脸，满口应承，与这小公子说好了时间地方，便转回隔壁。

此时罗总兵已实在坐不得，告辞走了，史大户就将适才有人进院不嫖，却点名要索尔“伺候”之事一五一十说了，临了撺掇道：“你又不肯向我借钱，不如今晚且从了他去？”

索尔先时听得怒气勃发，听完这一句，倒不忙去隔壁挥拳打人，只冷笑道：“好，倒要看看是什么人，敢公然逼……逼……”

逼良为娼，史大户在心里给他补全道。

当下索尔摩拳擦掌，只等半夜到了约好的地头，届时对他所想的“肥头大耳”逼良为娼之徒来一顿老拳，定要教对方好好得个教训！

却说当晚，史大户在自家招待索尔吃得酒足饭饱，将他送出。史大户本想一道跟去瞧瞧热闹，怎奈那绿眼小公子选的地方却在城郊，周围一带光秃秃的，连一草半木也无，若是前去，必被发觉。

索尔也不要人跟从，商议一阵，史大户便在左近找个地方张望着，若是对方有埋伏人手，准备以众敌寡，他也好发觉接应。议定之后，那索尔扛着铁锤，便往城郊小楼而去。

到了楼前，只见楼上隐隐约约亮着灯光，周围全无人影。索尔艺高胆大，将铁锤放在门口，便推门而入，径直上楼。

到得二楼，眼前青幔绿纱，帷幕重重，索尔心下便有几分嘀咕。他挑过帐幕，走到里面，却是一架屏风，上绘阿萨星海图景，依稀映着屏后一人。

索尔转过屏风，迎面便是一对绿眸似笑非笑，此人黑发披散，薄唇微勾，身姿窈窕，杀气腾腾。

他大吃一惊，蹭蹭倒退三步，咣当一声大响撞到了屏风，哎哟一叫，一跤坐倒在地。

亲娘芙丽嘉哎，这不是他长姐海拉，又是哪个？

要知西域阿萨城中，他亲爹奥丁之下，论起武艺，头一个却不是这貌如雄狮力胜巨象的索尔。奥丁前头生有一女海拉，比她兄弟索尔更强胜十倍，数年以来纵横西域，全无敌手，素日里养的是巨狼长蛇，传言道吃的是人心人肝。若是索尔惹了她去，打断几根骨头都是轻的。

索尔那满腔激愤怒火，顷刻间化为乌有。这壮汉惴惴道：“你怎么来了？”

海拉冷笑道：“看我好兄弟如何沦落来了，怎么，你来赚那皮肉钱，还不快脱了裤子，乖乖跪着去？”

索尔当即打了个寒噤，双手紧紧抓住裤腰不放，哭丧脸道：“我二人可是亲姐弟！”

海拉嘲道：“那又如何，左右是伺候，伺候我又怎样，你还怕会怀上个小子不成？”

索尔一张脸由白转青，又从青变紫，只是捂着裤腰连连摇头。二人僵持片刻，海拉狞笑一声，抽出一柄明晃晃的匕首来，逼近道：“你自己不肯，休怪我割了你裤子！”

索尔大吃一惊，瞧了眼匕首，再瞧了瞧对面，只见海拉那对绿眼睛却起了几分潮气。这莽汉脑筋里忽然灵光一现，不及细想，大喊道：“洛基！”

那“海拉”被他喊破，一顿步子，静默片刻，后退了回去，冷脸扯了假面皮，露出真容来，却不是那绿眼睛小公子又是哪个？原来这索尔还有一个幼弟，名唤洛基，精擅易容之术，就是此人。

洛基冷脸道：“你怎么发觉是我？”

索尔拍着胸脯，好容易才定下心神，道：“若是大姐，她拿的刀子定然不止三寸，少说也有八尺。”

过了片刻，索尔回过神来，想起怒道：“你这又是哪出，白日竟去烟花柳巷，晚上又来消遣我？！”

洛基冷笑道：“那花楼你去得，我便去不得？”

索尔被他一句驳倒，急的抓耳挠腮：“我又不是去嫖院，你却到那里做什么！”

洛基道：“你是不曾嫖院，却是去找人嫖你！”

索尔大怒，腾得跳起，大跨步走到洛基面前，但见幼弟眼中氤氲，面上倔强，只是看着自己，哪里舍得打他，心里早就软了。他叹一口气，伸手揽住洛基后颈，道：“哪里有人嫖我，我以为今晚是个心地歹毒的匪类，预备打他一顿，还带了锤来，就在楼下门口。”

洛基脸色稍缓，道：“你多日不归，母亲想得紧，我料你是花光了盘缠不肯回来，所以找到这里。打听到那史大户和你熟络，他常去那花楼，我今日去那里找你……”

索尔奇道：“那你何苦作弄我，白日却不与我相见？”

洛基哼道：“父亲吩咐，若你在外大手大脚，不自检点，总要给你个教训才是。”

索尔哭笑不得：“若我不曾看破，你预备怎生‘教训’我来？”

二人对视半晌，洛基忽然脸上一红，面色忸怩，片刻后又作得若无其事，道：“你已经吃了一吓，算是教训过了，早些安歇罢，明日跟我回家去。”

索尔无赖道：“我修身养性，洁身自好，却无辜吃你一吓，这笔帐却怎么算？你‘教训’过我了，我却也要教训教训你——还不把裤子脱了！”

洛基惊道：“我二人可是兄弟！”

索尔狞笑一声，道：“那又如何，我还能让你怀上个小子不成？”

却原来这二人本非亲生兄弟，洛基是奥丁养子，素来对索尔有意，是以此番虽是他自己下套，但误以为索尔真肯做那皮肉生意，却又教他委屈得不行。待得明白事属误会，洛基不禁由怒转喜。

这一番落在索尔眼里，便说要教训他，洛基自然半推半就。当下青幔重重，绿纱掩映，内里索尔要如何教训幼弟，并无第三人得见，是以不便擅篡。

他二人自在楼中办事，却苦了远处张望的史大户，明明不见有甚伏兵，索尔却偏偏一去不回，他来也不是，去也不是，却站在荒郊野外被蚊蚋飞蝇叮了好几口，最后气得跳脚，将这笔帐都记在了索尔头上。


	5. 捅刀事故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这种男朋友不分还留着一起看复联三吗？

出于某种来源未知的任性安排，该平行宇宙中总有一些捅刀事故。

洛基一开始发现捅刀魔咒，是在纽约之战的时候。

“我们可以制止这一切的，”他愚蠢的大块头哥哥带着希望劝导道，“兄弟同心。”

“啊，对。”装出被说服的样子，邪神点了点头，掏出菱刺刀，趁着索尔不备，狠狠捅了过去，“感情用事！”

索尔瞬间脸色煞白，倒在地上。

雷神当然不会有事，他皮糙肉厚，如果诡计之神真的对他动了杀心，至少也该拿四十米大刀才对。洛基捅完就往后跳开，准备着迎接来自奥丁之子的暴怒，通常来说这个金发的神会在三秒内挣扎站起，一把将他抓起来再丢出去，这不陌生。

第四秒过去了，雷霆之神没有起来。

洛基感觉到自己手上有些黏稠，他惊恐地低头，发觉手指染满鲜血，他的兄长腰侧也全是殷红，那柄菱形刺几乎完全刺进去了。不不不不，这不对，这不可能！那把小刀怎么可能伤得到……

哦，奥丁在上。

几个小时前，银舌头把这个蠢货骗进了神盾局的特制牢笼，从万米高空丢了下去。那该死的不应该有什么问题，毕竟索尔还有他的雷神锤，但显然洛基失算了，他的哥哥真的掉下去且受了伤，还带伤来和自己搏斗！

这就是为什么他轻易刺穿了索尔，阿斯加德的神明康复速度远过于中庭蝼蚁，但这不意味着他们能在高空坠伤以后再来一次被肾击，真正的肾•击，肾上开花。

“洛基……”一贯精力无限的雷神此时气若游丝。

“你想死吗！”洛基冲他嚷嚷道，立即丢下魔杖，跪地查看他的伤口，鲜血一股一股喷涌而出，迅速染透衣甲，邪神双手沾血，颤抖不止，喃喃念起了康复的咒语。

索尔抓住了他的手：“弟弟……”

这个金发蠢货居然还笑得出来，那虚弱的笑容是诡计之神从未见过的，雷神恶俗地开口说着某些三流话剧才有的台词：“告诉父亲和母亲，我……我爱他们，我也……也爱你，洛基。”

然后他头一歪，闭上了眼睛。

“权杖可以关掉宇宙魔方，现在别来烦我！”洛基红着眼睛吼道，把心灵权杖丢给了刚刚赶来的娜塔莎。

宇宙传送门很快被关闭，少数入侵的齐塔瑞人被复仇者们迅速荡平，等他们冲上斯塔克大厦将邪神团团包围时，洛基根本就没理会，他正按着哥哥的伤口，连续不断地抛出止血的魔咒。

*  
索尔没事，强壮光辉的奥丁之子当然不会有事。

因为在中庭两天杀了八十个人，还有神盾局的寇森探员，以及在纽约砸坏了相当价值的建筑物，被哥哥抓回神域的邪神洛基受到了审判，他大概得坐近三千年的班房。

哦，那和终身监禁大概是还有一点区别的，比如洛基可以在头发花白的，大约五百年的暮年余生里，在监狱外度过。

这就是奥丁的仁慈，还真他喵仁慈啊。诡计之神面无表情地想着，被送入牢房。隔天索尔就来看他了，大块头蠢货告诉他，由于赔偿纽约之战的损失可以减少他的罪责，缩减他的刑期，所以这位王储已经做主，把弟弟的火焰宫拆分折卖掉了。当然洛基的私人物品不在此列，那些东西芙丽嘉已经收拾放好了。

“哦，随便吧。”洛基幽幽看着他，“反正我也不会住在那里了不是吗，你应该巴不得我一辈子都蹲在这里。”

“你的刑期减到了两千五百年。”索尔说完，若有所思。

很好，托这个家伙的福，洛基将有幸于开始产生皱纹的一千年余生里，过上没有房子的自由流浪生活。

几天后，雷神又来了，而且直接进到了牢房里面。

“最尽职尽责的狱卒的位置也不在这里，还是你担心我有本事从这里逃出去？”合上书本，诡计之神头疼地指出。

“我不是狱卒，弟弟，我也是被父亲送来坐牢的。”

“你干了什么？看来阿斯加德要完蛋了，因为奥丁连给他的儿子准备单人禁闭监的钱都没有。”

“我和父亲说了，在中庭你救了我的命，因此我应该分担你的罪责，父亲判罚我在战时出去作战保卫九界减刑，平时和你一道坐牢，我们可以平摊你的刑期。”索尔说得跟他占了什么好处似的，喜滋滋地挨着弟弟坐下了。

这就是众神之父看上的储君，阿斯加德果然要完蛋了。

“我到底做了什么，让奥丁要加重我的刑期——和你一起坐一千年的大牢？”邪神控诉道，“就算你要向九界显示你可悲的手足之情，你也可以滚去你的单人牢房！”

“我不想动了，”索尔可怜巴巴地说道，“我腰疼。”

绿眼睛的小王子抬手捂住双眼：“我真恨自己没在中庭直接捅死你！你的中庭女朋友呢，你打算在一千年以后去看她的重重孙女么？”

他感觉到雷神身体一僵。

很好，看来索尔果然没有考虑过这个问题，那么银舌头郑重建议他考虑一下，早点搬出他的房间，邪神不介意这个蠢货在其他看不见的地方帮他分担一千年。

下次雷神出门去华纳海姆平乱以后，顺手把简捎带进了阿斯加德，于是洛基只能憋着表情，冷眼看这个中庭女人来参观神兄弟一起蹲牢房的情况，并且屏蔽了隔着橱窗展开的有关索尔应不应该分担弟弟刑期的争论，等福斯特离开以后，邪神转头看向沮丧的哥哥，扯出一个灿烂笑容：

“我喜欢她。”

再下次他们一起跑出了牢房，因为黑暗精灵。当然洛基没有给诅咒战士指路，毕竟他正被迫与兄长同牢，暂时还不想用自己的脑袋和妙尔尼尔比硬度。他们赶在那个家伙对芙丽嘉下手之前到了，轰走了敌人，但此次阿斯加德仍然受创惨重。

“我们应该主动出击，父亲！”

“我们就在这里等他们来！”奥丁吼道，因为神后的受伤，这位众神之王现在仍处于后怕的暴怒中。

“那样只会毁掉阿斯加德！”

“你们，滚回去坐牢！”

从头到尾没对此事发表一句评论的洛基也被请回了牢房，和他的哥哥大眼瞪小眼，直到母亲来打开了牢门：

“万事小心。”她的蓝眼睛可真温暖。

*  
没想到雷神锤也无法摧毁以太粒子。

而且之前的演戏也很辛苦，“我可没有给他们指路，我怎么取信于他们，你的破计划迟早把我们一起害死。”诡计之神说道，“你看这样怎么样？”

他摇身一变，变成了一个此次在监狱暴动中被索尔撩翻的克鲁南人。

之后他下手砍雷神的爪子也格外注意，大约是纽约之战留下的心理阴影，洛基甚至没敢用真刀，那也是他幻化的，只是邪神万万没想到，这次捅刀事故并不是索尔被捅。

天理循环，报应不爽，他饰演的克鲁南人被临死反击的诅咒战士在胸口开了一刀。

更不爽的是，可能因为幻化克鲁南人造成的体型上的误会，那刀只把他捅了个半死，尚无性命之忧，但他也无法继续起身作战。索尔慌里慌张抱住他，看上去完全不知道该怎么办。逃走的玛勒基斯即将用以太粒子吞噬九界，但把重伤的洛基丢在黑暗精灵的地界也极为不妥。

“快点去……”洛基抽着气，“我还不至于没有自保之力！”

“你等我！”索尔点点头，小心翼翼地将弟弟放在地上，转头去阻拦疯狂的黑暗精灵，他得尽快，尽快击败对手，尽快回来接洛基回家。

他下死手将玛勒基斯大卸八块，然后冲回了黑暗精灵的土地，但迎接他的并不是他的弟弟，光秃秃的沙石上只有那架巨大的黑暗精灵飞船，这玩意儿几乎半嵌进地里，完全不敢设想洛基怎么样了，雷神瞬间脱力，跪倒在地。

*  
“洛基被卫兵抬回来了，”芙丽嘉温和地说道，“他受伤有点重，所以我让他们把他安顿到了你的闪电宫。”

至于为什么是闪电宫？

因为火焰宫已经被拆卖给地球赔偿纽约了啊。

索尔冲回他的房间，果然看见他的弟弟乖乖躺在他的床上，正敷着草药睡着。他为此感谢诸神，然后坐在了床边，痴痴看着洛基的眉眼。

这次他们拯救了九界的所有生灵，洛基的刑期就此完结，不过他受伤不轻，他的哥哥执意留在他身边照顾。

等到洛基恢复了行动能力，银舌头终于大发善心提醒兄长：

“你的中庭女友呢？”

索尔一僵。

与此同时，已经在地球展开了一段新恋情的雷神前女友简•福斯特在接受某家八卦媒体采访时表示，说好立刻就会回来看我，结果一去就两年，两年之后又两年，这种男朋友不分还留着一起看复联三吗？

*  
海拉来袭的时候，奥丁又双叒叕陷入了沉睡。

众神之父这次的沉睡也许是最后一次了，入睡前，可能是世界线的某种古怪的自我修正影响，他提出和芙丽嘉去挪威度假，然后在那里安详地闭上了眼睛。结果其他人可惨了，神后第一个被海拉打出彩虹桥，接着是洛基，最后是索尔。兄弟俩倒是很快在萨卡碰头了，可母亲的下落依然成谜。

他们不得不引发诸神黄昏，带着人民走向茫茫宇宙。

灭霸还是来了。

一片狼藉，尸横遍地。

海姆达尔念咒请动黑暗力量，将浩克扔回了地球，洛基看着他的兄长，索尔被持有力量宝石的泰坦人打败，被钢铁桎梏了身体和嘴。这一刻面前是敌人，脚下是他们从诸神黄昏带出的人民，洛基孤独地站在那里，他看着哥哥的眼神里带着眷恋。

他说出的话既是告白，也是告别。

“哥哥，我向你保证，太阳会重新照在我们身上。”

曾经他捅错的一刀为他们换来了几年的幸福时光，也许这幸福是偷来的，终于一切还是走向注定的结局，眼前的一切比什么时候都更像诸神黄昏。

“我，洛基，是阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的正统国王……

“奥丁之子，诡计之神。

“谨此，向你献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

永别了，哥哥。

*  
班纳带来了可怕的消息，托尼联络了美国队长，没什么可考虑的了，死亡的追求者将要降临。

“他杀了飞船上全部的阿斯加德人，索尔也死了！”班纳惊恐地说道，“如果他集齐无限宝石……”

“打个响指，他就能杀掉全宇宙的一半。”斯特兰奇神色郑重。

复仇者联盟紧急集结！

他们集中到了瓦坎达，打开防护，全神戒备，看着一艘庞大的飞船降临。

“瓦坎达万岁！”军队开始了战前动员。

飞船降落，飞船打开舱门，飞船里走出了……

索尔和洛基？

“你说索尔已经死了。”亿万富翁面无表情地问道，“那走来的人是谁？我要控诉他们，他们竟然不赡养家长，让芙丽嘉从天而降掉进了我的别墅，现在佩珀和她相谈甚欢，把我赶出来了，我无家可归只能新买一个海岛建房子都怪他们。”

之后他们终于搞清了事情的来龙去脉。

处于某种来源未知的任性安排，捅刀魔咒再次发挥了作用。

一刀切断了灭霸颈动脉的邪神，他自己都是懵逼的，甚至连乌木喉和比邻星他们惊恐地袭向他都没反应过来。

泰坦人倒下的时候，索尔终于挣脱了束缚，接着泰坦之子手下的黑曜们就迎来了一波十万伏特的洗礼，洛基被他的哥哥卷进怀中，瞬间远离了危险。

“洛基，洛基……”尽管抱住了弟弟，雷神依然经历了一次恐慌发作，直到洛基吻住他。

所以，此次全宇宙的危机，复仇者联盟将要面对的最大威胁，死亡的追求者，泰坦人灭霸，在他还没来得及对地球下手的时候，就被邪神洛基一刀捅死了。

事情解释起来有点复杂且难以置信，但大概应当是这样的：

由于纽约之战传送门的提早关闭，齐塔瑞大军没有被伤及元气，在之后灭霸的多次行动中他们冲锋陷阵，嗷嗷发泄着被诡计之神欺骗的愤怒，因此需要泰坦人亲自起身去解决的麻烦并不算多。

也因此，灭霸在他钟爱的椅子上坐的时间稍微久了那么一点。

还是因此，泰坦人由于缺乏锻炼，虽然依旧皮糙肉厚，但是敏捷度终归还是低了那么一点，结果就是，他被洛基一刀子捅死了。

之后索尔与洛基借至尊法师和他的时间宝石去复活阿斯加德人，为了避免不小心复活错对象，兄弟俩在到达地球前拐了个弯，把灭霸和黑曜们送去太阳火葬了。

无限战争尚未打响便宣告结束。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

 

顺便提一句，三天以后他们在挪威找到了睡醒的众神之父，最后一次沉睡是什么，不存在的。


	6. 真香和亲梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真香锤X拿错剧本基
> 
> 性别流动者设定
> 
> 有生子

“我，索尔•奥丁之子，就算被流放，被扔到中庭，也绝不会喜欢什么冰霜巨人！”

*  
雷神是被父亲的权杖和母亲的恳求逼上婚坛的。

毕竟他自认是一个审美正常的阿斯加德人，对于那些蓝乎乎的大块头们绝不欣赏，更何况被派来与他和亲的还是劳菲的儿子，这个身份的每一个词都是槽点，为什么奥丁的宿敌会派他的儿子来与奥丁之子结婚？

“这是对我们的侮辱！”他吼道。

“闭嘴！”众神之父对吼回去。

接着索尔就被法术强制封口，被一群卫兵架上了婚礼礼坛，看着他未来的姻亲，约顿海姆的大王子赫尔布林迪，一个浑身都散发着寒冰气息的巨人，领着他未来的丈夫走近。

无法说话的雷神表情悲愤，这份悲愤大概持续到了他发现他的结婚对象，洛基•劳菲森的个头和他差不多高。

而且这个小王子并不是蓝色的，他的黑头发整整齐齐梳向脑后，他有着比一般阿斯加德更苍白的皮肤，一对绿色眼睛，还用阿萨式样的服装包裹住身躯。总而言之，他完全可以被误会成阿萨人，或是换一身衣服变成华纳人，甚至是中庭人，和奥丁之子印象中的约顿海姆巨人完全不是一回事。

带着诧异，索尔完成了婚礼，两国间的和亲根本不需要他们表态“我愿意”，奥丁威严地宣布他们成婚了，他们就是成婚了。

“你的样子是怎么回事？”被推进洞房，解开封口咒后，金发的新郎迫不及待地问道。

“我的形态之一，”洛基解释道，“你想看看我作为冰霜巨人的形态吗？”

索尔抽了抽鼻子：“不，我还是更喜欢你这样。”

绿眼睛的法师挑起眉毛，不予置评。

于是雷神将自己准备多时的台本说出，他希望这个约顿海姆人能识相一点，同意他的计划，毕竟他是绝对不会喜欢上蓝皮肤的……不，就算不是蓝皮肤的和亲对象，他也绝不会动心！

“我们是因为国家而和亲的。”

“嗯。”

“我们没有感情，”索尔舔了一下嘴唇，考虑怎么把话说得更软和些，“所以，我——”

奥丁在上，雷霆之神原本做好了准备，要在新房里和一个蓝色大块头大打一架的，用雷霆的威力震慑对方，逼迫丑陋的冰霜巨人同意他的方案，否则就让劳菲带兵来见。但眼前的这个家伙出乎他的预料，洛基甚至比他纤瘦，态度也平静温和，面对这么一个绿眼睛的小王子，索尔真的很难采取什么粗暴的手段。

洛基点头：“我明白你的意思，我们可以只维持表面上的关系，我不会干涉你另找情人。”

这么好说话？

索尔一怔，接着就点了点头：“我就是这个意思，不过在我们婚约期间我不会另找的，等阿斯加德和约顿海姆没有战争的威胁时，我们可以协议离婚，当然我不会限制你，你可以找喜欢的人。在你待在阿斯加德期间，我会把你当作弟弟看待的。”

雷神说完，又点了点头，神情得意，最后这句话有些超纲，是他临时补上的，现在他甚至觉得眼前的约顿海姆人有几分可爱了。如果这个小王子一直保持这副模样，多这么一个弟弟倒也无妨。

他这番发言让洛基有点想敲开这个大傻子的脑袋，看看里面还剩下多少脑浆。说真的，和亲还想离婚？这就是奥丁之子的智商？约顿海姆的小王子如是想道，面带微笑顺水推舟：“谢谢你的提议，哥哥，这是我的荣幸。”

约顿海姆的小王子当然不是高高兴兴来和亲的。

他没有和劳菲争辩，劳菲已经有了两个满意的儿子，这第三个对那位冰霜巨人国王来说意义不大，何况小儿子天生瘦弱，刚出生时差点活不下来。于是洛基被派来与索尔联姻，怀抱着他自己的目的——

夺取阿斯加德的王位。

这个目标看上去根本是疯子的幻想，阿斯加德与约顿海姆积有宿怨，傲慢的阿萨人绝不会轻易接受一个冰霜巨人的统治，何况他在这里毫无根基。但狡诈的小王子仍然制定了一个可行的计划，他在约顿海姆的冰天雪地里学会了阿斯加德人的语言，也了解了阿萨王室的情况：

奥丁依旧强横无匹，但是他并非毫无弱点，每隔一段时间这位众神之父就会陷入漫长的沉睡。

索尔是奥丁的独子，雷霆之神，阿斯加德的王储。

众神之祖有不止一个儿子，但是奥丁的那些兄弟姐妹如今去了哪里，恐怕也只有那位高高在上的神王知道，他们剩下的子女倒还侥幸存活在阿斯加德，不过奥丁和他的儿子还在一天，这些王室的支属就不会有任何机会。

那么一切就很简单明了，洛基只要蛰伏以待，化解索尔的防备，再装可怜将这个头脑简单的大王子拐上床，等到孩子出生，奥丁沉睡，就没必要留着雷神了。作为小国王的生父，洛基会自动获得监国的权力。当然在此期间他会和阿斯加德的权贵们交好，装出一副被派来和亲者要讨好当地人的模样，组建自己的势力。

之后他会赢回属于他的，约顿海姆的王位。

第二天各怀鬼胎的两个人被叫起床，穿戴洗漱完毕，洛基抬眼看向正要出门的大王子：“殿下，我想我们要合作一件事。”

“嗯？”

“你的父母和我的兄长，他们会需要看见我们和睦相处，我们得演戏。”

雷神皱了皱眉，伪装完全不合他的胃口，于是银舌头轻飘飘地提起昨天的封口咒，索尔打了个寒噤，勉为其难同意了。

他们在早餐桌上装作热络的样子，两位新婚丈夫互相递了黄油和盐，奥丁不动声色，芙丽嘉对着他们微笑，约顿海姆的大王子赫尔布林迪冷着脸（话说，就算他不冷着脸，索尔也辨别不出来那是什么表情）。洛基依旧保持着绿眼睛的模样，他神情自若，和索尔偶尔碰碰手肘，雷神颈后起了一层层的鸡皮疙瘩，然而到后来他逐渐习惯了下来，有一回奥丁之子甚至握了握洛基的手腕。

赫尔布林迪在餐桌上表示告辞，众神之父也没有挽留，餐后洛基在仙宫的一处阳台和兄长话别，索尔打算按照日常作息去练武场时，忽然间眼角扫到他新认的弟弟被冰霜巨人大王子逼到了阳台角落，带着畏惧的神色，洛基几乎快从栏杆上翻下去了。

“你做什么！”雷神吼道，冲到了阳台，一把将赫尔布林迪摔到一边，拉住洛基。小王子眼中雾蒙蒙的，嘴唇不断颤抖，显然受惊不小。这让索尔更加愤怒了，他转头就看向那个竟敢在仙宫放肆的冰霜巨人大王子。

赫尔布林迪用血红的眼睛看着洛基：“你最好祈祷这个阿斯加德大块头会一直保护你，洛基，否则我会要你好看的！”

“滚！”索尔将妙尔尼尔召唤在手，天边响过一声闪电。

赫尔布林迪转身就走，洛基投入雷神的怀中瑟瑟发抖：“对，对不起，哥哥，我……我害怕。”

“没事了。”索尔环住他，“这些怪物都那么——”他打住了话头，突然想起怀里的“弟弟”也是他口中的冰霜巨人怪物。可洛基真的不像，他更像雷神的乖弟弟，也许洛基就应该和他一道在阿斯加德长大，当他的弟弟。

绿眼睛小王子从他的怀中挣开，带着神经质的笑容摇了摇头，眼中兀自含泪：“我、我无家可归了。”

“你在说什么？”

“我是你痛恨的约顿海姆怪物，”洛基颤声道，“我得罪了我的兄长，赫尔布林迪会是约顿海姆的国王，等到我们离婚以后……他，他会……”

“他不会有那个机会的！”

索尔重新抓住他，作为一个一直以来被万千宠爱长大的王储，他安慰人的本事可真拙劣，不过洛基最后还是被他安抚住了。雷神思考了一阵，低头打量向他的新弟弟，有那么一瞬间这位雷霆之神脑中灵光乍现：自己抱着的这个家伙会是一个演技超群的家伙么？

他不像，但就算他是，索尔也不在乎。

“你不用担心，除非你想，我不会和你离婚的，你在阿斯加德永远都有位置。”奥丁之子郑重承诺道，“你是我的丈夫。”

洛基浑身一颤，抬起头来，二人四目相对。索尔的蓝眼睛像是彩虹桥下澄澈的星海，小王子的眼眸像是缥缈的绿色雾气。片刻之后，洛基凑上来吻住了他。

那天以后，索尔感觉自己过的每一天都像是踩在云上过的。

可能因为缺乏安全感，可能是因为别的什么原因，洛基特别渴求这位大王子，他们成了名副其实的新婚的一对。然后雷神彻底领教了什么是流动性别——洛基可以是男性，也可以变化女性，甚至还有双性，有一回他一时好奇想看到洛基的约顿海姆形态，小王子看上去极其犹豫，但禁不住他的一再恳求，一个未免过分瘦弱的冰霜巨人（如果以其他巨人来衡量的话）出现了，索尔发现自己依旧兴致勃勃。

还有的时候洛基可以变幻其他形态——精灵、兽人、动物，最后这项被大王子紧急叫停，他不想自己堕落成会对禽兽有冲动的禽兽不如之神，现在这样已经很够了，真的。

在这种过分幸福的生活中，洛基完成了他的第一步计划，他怀上了雷神的头生子。

 

——————————暂停吐槽——————————

小基以为自己拿的是叶卡捷琳娜大帝的剧本，不过锤哥并不是白痴……

亲友吐槽：雷神未免太快爱上Loki，前一个晚上才说的要离婚，第二天马上就说话不算数了。

——————————以下继续——————————

 

不过这次怀孕还颇有几分凶险。

华纳海姆突然遭到一群星际流浪军团的袭击，索尔作为奥丁的继承人，被派为军队指挥前往平乱。当时还没发现自己怀孕的洛基也主动请缨，战场是一个特别的地方，既是生死之地，也是野心家们建立功勋树立威望的所在。

名义上，绿眼睛的小王子请求出征是因为关心他的丈夫；然而实际上，这一步只是他篡位计划里的一环：树立他在阿斯加德的威信。

倒没有人对此提出什么异议，毕竟在阿斯加德，女性也可以上战场，希芙更是领军的勇士之一。他们很快赶到，加入混战，但是后来的情况证明，战前情报有误。

“怎么会有那么多火焰巨人？！”范达尔喊道。

希芙冷着脸掀翻了一个敌人，索尔呼呼转起雷神锤，他们被各处涌来的巨人挤压得越来越紧。

霍根摇头：“情况很糟糕。”

沃斯塔格在交战中被不慎烫伤，大王子用妙尔尼尔暂时逼退了敌军，但这只是暂时的，看着坚持战斗的索尔，洛基微微皱眉，抬手开始释放烟雾。

茫茫大雾很快遮蔽了所有人的视线。

“怎么回事！”

“跟我来，”绿眼睛法师低声道，“抓住我的手。”

索尔抓住他的，范达尔抓住希芙，然后他们一个牵着一个，霍根费劲扛起沃斯塔格，从洛基带领的小路一拐一绕，几乎贴着几个火焰巨人的身体钻出了包围圈，有那么几回，他们都能感觉到火焰扑面而来的炙热气息。

好不容易安全撤开，希芙看向洛基：“你的法术？”

小王子矜持地点点头。

“谢天谢地！”范达尔叹道。

霍根放下沃斯塔格，后者捂着伤口倒在地上呻吟，所幸性命无碍。索尔呼哧喘气，看向洛基，犹豫了片刻：“不错的把戏，是母亲教你的？”

“你把母亲的法术叫作把戏？”银舌头想也没想，回击道。

金发神明一僵，而洛基也意识到自己说错了，他并不真是索尔的弟弟，他正在扮演一个弱小可怜又无助，只能对王储百依百顺的小东西。范达尔感觉到气氛有点怪异，打了个哈哈开口：“我们平时都在学习抡刀用剑了，小王子你用不着，毕竟你嫁的这个家伙打起架来已经够凶了。”

希芙轻哼一声，霍根没有吭声，洛基对着范达尔甜甜一笑，索尔一把抓住了自己的披风，然后黑着脸去查看沃斯塔格的伤势。伤势不重，他被彩虹桥接回了神域，更多的士兵则被传送了下来。

“去给那些家伙们好看！”奥丁之子叫道。

“范达尔，我们阿斯加德人是不是更习惯于用刀剑作战？”绿眼睛小王子柔和地问道。

“啊，是的。”范达尔根本没觉得洛基也自称阿斯加德人有什么问题。

“好的。”洛基微微一笑，变出两把小刀。

“还是用你习惯的方式更好，”希芙提醒道，“战场可不是闹着玩的。”

“我很习惯这个。”

法师变成了刺客，新的战斗开始了，洛基确实没有说谎，他也会用短刀作战，但这样怎么也赶不上妙尔尼尔的杀伤效率。战到酣时，就跟所有狗血老套故事里会发生的那样，洛基突然间脑袋一晕，脚下踉跄，短刀被火焰巨人的骨棒砸中，飞了出去，他整个人也倒了下去。

“洛基！”范达尔第一个注意到，惊呼出声，但他来不及赶过来。

绿眼法师拼尽全力弹出一道法术，将火焰巨人击退两步，便径直昏了过去，闭上眼睛前，他似乎扫到了一片猩红。

醒来以后洛基发现自己在神域仙宫，他被告知他晕倒的原因是肚子里揣了雷神的头生子。

战役已经结束，这是火焰巨人想趁机刺杀阿斯加德王储的阴谋，结果索尔毫发无伤，但自他以下，这次出战的人都吓得够呛。他们谁都不想洛基出事——不想他怀着的那个小东西出事。

理所当然的，他被剥夺了上战场的权力，这让洛基愤懑难平。

索尔则一阵后怕，但很快又高兴了起来，洛基没事，他们要成为孩子的父亲了。这位大王子完全忘记了自己之前坚持不和约顿海姆人联姻的事儿，还被希芙提起取笑了一阵，闹得金发神明脸上发烫。但怀孕的洛基似乎脾性越发古怪，总是赶索尔离开，后来还闹到分房睡的地步。

雷神委屈，雷神想不通。

明明之前的一切都挺好的，洛基完全融入了阿斯加德，他有时候也会像一个土生土长的阿萨人那样说话：“奥丁在上。”然后用他狡黠的绿眸闪动微光。在他身上几乎看不见冰霜巨人的习气，奥丁之子一度把这些当作丈夫讨好自己的手段，并感到十分受用。

但现在事情有点不对头了。

揣了他的孩子的洛基开始懒得理会他了，这个约顿海姆的小王子和神后一副母慈子孝的景象还是一件好事，王室和公众见面时也会和他亲密地挨在一块儿（小王储和王室的面子，奥丁也只在乎这两件事，众神之父并不在意他们是否真的恩爱有加），但是现在这个“弟弟”私下里翻脸比翻书还快，最有问题的是，他现在宁可和范达尔说笑都不理会自己！

奥丁之子用尽全力回忆和范达尔的战友情谊，终于克制住没有拿妙尔尼尔锤翻这个旧时好友。

洛基也很头疼，他现在需要和索尔保持距离，整天被王储黏着对于他的篡位计划真是一点帮助都没有，他不方便和宫廷里的其他人拉关系，不方便取得神后的信任，连从范达尔这里套近乎弄点情报都不方便！

结婚时说好的可以各找情人呢！

索尔面无表情，眼神里却透着幽怨，那种眼色出现在这个大块头身上简直令人不寒而栗，最后大王子把洛基堵在了他的私人书房，提醒他有关和亲的义务，于是银舌头也叹了口气提起他们的秘密协议。

雷神只觉得血冲大脑：“你喜欢范达尔？！”很好，现在他真的要用雷神锤锤翻他的儿时伙伴了。

洛基有些莫名，接着没有迅速回答的他就惨遭丈夫荼毒——可能是索尔用最后的理智（或是根本没有理智）判断，认为糟蹋他的“弟弟”比出门找人决斗更加快捷。绿眼睛小王子倒也没有反抗来激发他的火气，只是事后又把他赶出了书房，然后叹着气用法术清洁起此次无辜受害的书本。

第二天，范达尔总觉得背上凉飕飕的，而且无论他走到哪里，头顶总跟着一团酝酿着闪电的乌云，机灵的他立刻请求去参加华纳海姆的战后重建工作，当晚就出发了。

赫尔布林迪杀了劳菲，而劳菲的另一个儿子贝莱斯特与他展开内战的消息则是隔天传到阿斯加德的。

听到消息的洛基手一滑，打翻了芙丽嘉的茶杯。

用勉强的笑容答谢了神后的关心，绿眼睛小王子回到了他和索尔的起居室，雷神正在那里，他们四目相对片刻，索尔将他拥入怀中：“嘘，没事的，洛基，我在这里，你永远不会无家可归，我会保护你的——你？！”

雷神震惊地看着腰上被插入的匕首，洛基正牢牢握着刀柄，一阵麻痹的感觉从伤口蔓延开来，他的“弟弟”那对绿眼睛湿漉漉的。

“这是沉睡咒，睡吧。”洛基说道，“奥丁的沉睡期也将近了，等我告诉他你‘身亡’的消息，他就会睡去，阿斯加德就会由我们的孩子统治，我是监护人。”

索尔摇摇晃晃地摔了下去，绿眼睛小王子看了他一眼，转身走向房门。

轰隆隆！

雷声让他惊愕回头，雷神已经站了起来，目眦欲裂，一把抽出腰上的短刀，死死盯住他。

“你怎么……神力觉醒了？”

“在华纳海姆，你昏过去的时候，为了救你，我神力觉醒了。”

啪！

闪电打断了洛基要释放的下一个沉睡咒，索尔急冲过来，将他按在门上：“这就是你想要的，洛基？！你要王位，只要王位？！”

洛基倔强地看着他，不出一声。

“好！”索尔松手，捏出一个拳头，“我陪你回去拿约顿海姆的王位，既然在你眼里，也只有那个！”

昔日金光闪闪的神祇神情阴鸷，打开房门大跨步离开，没再看洛基一眼。小王子怔怔站在原地，闭上了眼睛。

*  
很快，阿斯加德介入了约顿海姆的战争，洛基击败他的两位兄长取得了王位。

他在约顿海姆潜伏有一支人数稀少但训练精良的武力，这还是他们首次展现真正实力。

绿眼睛法师也在这场战争中展现了他本人的厉害，这位小王子根本不是什么无依无靠的羸弱小巨人，有那么几次他的发挥令索尔目瞪口呆，甚至，洛基眼睛也不眨一下的，判处了赫尔布林迪与贝莱斯特的死刑。

其他高大的冰霜巨人们拜倒在他的脚下，亲吻他座前冰冷的地面。

索尔看着这一幕，转身离开约顿海姆的王宫。

曾经有多幸福，现在就有多痛苦，更痛苦的是在经历了一切以后，在见到了洛基的真面目之后，他依然想要和洛基共度此生。只是那看来都是痴心妄想了，雷神回到阿萨人的军帐中坐下，抬手捂住眼睛。

过了一会儿，他突然被熟悉的麻痹感觉击中，然后就在索尔惊愕的目光中，这位阿斯加德的王储被推倒在简易行军床上。

“洛基，”他涩然开口，“你拿到约顿海姆的王位了，你还想要什么？”

“还不够。”恢复了冰霜巨人样貌的小王子舔了舔嘴唇，几分钟后，他自顾自骑到了他的和亲丈夫身上。

“你……”

“这个，”洛基暂停了一下，喘匀气息，摸着自己的肚子，“是阿斯加德的未来国王，约顿海姆还缺一个。”

索尔顿时气急：“你把我当成什么，借种的？”

“没错。”银舌头轻飘飘地说道，“这还没完，我希望将来从阿斯加德到约顿海姆，从中庭到冥界都是我们的，所以，你得继续履行职责。”

雷神目瞪口呆，而他的蓝皮小王子俯身下来，亲吻啃咬他的下巴：“在婚姻存续期间，你承诺过，你不会出轨，你也承诺过，除非我开口，否则你不会离婚。”

既然如此，在榨干索尔之前，洛基打算人尽其用。

索尔的眼神忽然变得古怪起来。

“你不愿意？！”冰霜巨人的新王叫道，声音尖利，“很可惜，你没有选择的权利！”

他红色的双眸里似乎也蕴着雾气。

雷神缓缓开口：“洛基……”

“嗯？”

“你现在正在怀孕，就算骑得再用力，也不会立刻怀上下一个孩子的。”

“……闭嘴。”

索尔闷笑，一阵电流蹿过身体，他坐起身来，将他口是心非的丈夫抱入怀中，这一回洛基没有挣扎，靠在了他的身上。


	7. 黑锤（失败）梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者不会炖肉
> 
> 锤哥黑化失败

“你醒了。”

伴随着索尔低沉的声音，洛基头晕目眩地醒来。

诡计之神有些回不过神来，就算他足够疯狂，眼前的景象也完全出乎他的预料。现在的小王子被放在一个狭小房间的床上，这个房间没有窗户，唯一的门被他兄长的高大身躯挡住。灯光昏暗，而他只是一动，便感觉到脚腕上的冰凉。

邪神坐起身体，瞠目结舌地看着自己的右脚，他的鞋子不知何时已被除去，光裸的脚踝上是一圈细细的金属链子，但魔法师的绿眼睛可以清楚地看见，那链子上刻着带有法力的符文，他无法扯断。

链子的另一头也不是随便系在床脚之类脆弱的东西上，而是被压在妙尔尼尔和地板中间。

要不是他的衣裤还完好的穿在身上，那一瞬间邪神都怀疑他的哥哥是不是突然增加了某种黑暗诡异的爱好了。但眼前的情况可不太寻常，洛基深吸一口气，换上一脸无辜害怕的表情：“哥哥，发生什么事了？”

“你猜不到吗。”雷神的脸笼罩在阴影里，他的全身几乎都在阴影里，昏暗的灯光来自他的身后，这位金光闪闪的神明此时却似乎与光明无缘，这种陌生的感觉叫洛基真正感到了害怕。

诡计之神开始迅速回想之前发生的种种，自己放进冰霜巨人搅乱了索尔的登基仪式，这个暴怒的大块头和父亲发生了争执。后来洛基再找到他的时候，他似乎靠在勇士们活动的长桌厅桌面上睡着了，小王子有些诧异，他的哥哥并不是在气愤中能睡觉的类型。他唤醒索尔，想看看他的怒气是否可以被利用，却发现醒来的索尔呆呆怔怔地望着自己，仿佛他们有一个世纪不曾见过了。

之后仙宫勇士们进了房间，洛基想起自己的计划，多拖多变——但他其实在那个时候就该发现异常了，是他低估了索尔——他赶紧凑近哥哥的耳边，说出挑拨的话语：“我觉得关于约顿海姆的人闯进来，你的想法是对的，我们不能善罢甘休，但是父亲已经下令了，除非违抗父亲的命令……”

他要让奥丁看见，这个大块头愚蠢到根本不能坐稳王位！

之后索尔的反应有那么点古怪，雷神看着他的弟弟，蓝眼睛里几乎可以说是带着哀伤的，就在洛基心中警铃大作时，大王子却猛然站起，咆哮道：“我要去找父亲！”就大跨步离开了他们所有人。

“你要去干什么？”希芙一把抓住他手腕问道。

“我有事要去说。”索尔轻轻甩开她，转身就消失在了走廊拐弯处。

“洛基，发生什么事了？”范达尔迷糊地问道。

“索尔他很生气。”洛基简短地回答道。

虽然雷霆之神的部分反应有些奇怪，但他最后采取的行动倒还在小王子的预计之中，尽管不是他以为最可能发生的结果，比如索尔会拉上自己最亲信的一班人直接冲到约顿海姆，然后引发战争。现在的情况也是洛基的预案之一，或许还更方便，他只需要等待结果。

不久后，众神之父召集了他们，公开宣布，由于索尔和他的意见相悖，已经被他流放中庭，妙尔尼尔也同样掷入那里，任何有资格举起神锤之人，便可获得雷神之力。

洛基差点被这决定弄疯了。

不，索尔被流放不算离奇，被剥夺神力也是，但不该是这样的，父亲怎么能公开宣布这一切？他怎么能告诉所有人，现在大家都可以去尝试获得雷神之力了？任何人如果能够举起锤子得到力量，那么下一步该做的就是消灭索尔，永远保证神力只在自己身上。

理论上这样阴暗的人不该举起神锤，可谁又能说得准呢？小王子打心眼里感到恐慌，这个没去到约顿海姆，并不知道自己身世的家伙，还没有萌生将哥哥害死的念头，他不敢与父亲争辩，转身就通过他的秘密通道赶往中庭。

当时索尔正坐在一处荒凉的山丘上，下面是妙尔尼尔砸出的大坑，洛基走近他，小心翼翼地开口：“哥哥。”

“你来了。”索尔望着他，“父亲他还在生气吗？”

看见兄长暂无性命之忧，诡计之神的坏水又冒了出来，他摇了摇头：“父亲处于盛怒之中，他宣布要把你永久流放，甚至任何人都可以杀死你取得你的神力。现在情况很危险，我带你去找个安全的地方。”

“真的？”雷神盯住他。

“是。”洛基装作悲伤的样子点点头。

索尔的眼神里满是受伤：“让我抱抱你，洛基。”

好吧，这可以，算是对这个蠢货哥哥的安慰，小王子想着，接受了拥抱，然后一道电流在他的脊背炸开，他彻底失去了意识，醒来的时候，事情就是眼前这个样子了。

洛基抽了一口冷气。

索尔理当无法举起的雷神锤，现在正用来禁锢他，雷神应该失去了法力，却不用雷神锤就能将他的弟弟电倒。

甚至还有这不知何时准备的细链，该死的肯定是奥丁宝库里的收藏！

明白过来情况不妙的邪神浑身闪过一瞬颤抖，然后他就强行镇定了下来，唯一的可能是他偷偷放进冰霜巨人之事暴露了，但那没有理由，包括劳菲，包括进入宝库的冰霜巨人，他们都不知道那是阿斯加德的小王子做的，他怎么可能暴露？

如果暴露了，那么他的哥哥将如何对待他这个争夺王位的弟弟？奥丁在上，众神之祖可不止一个儿子，也只有奥丁知道其他的都去了哪里。而索尔暴躁傲慢，专横自大，他可容不下他的弟弟忤逆他，他不会容忍任何人背叛他。

索尔开口：“看来你有自己的结论了，洛基。”

“我不明白，”洛基颤声道，“我什么都没有做。”

他不能承认，他肯定没有留下证据，这只是偏心的父亲让哥哥来诈他！

“是的，”雷神沉声道，“你什么都没有做，你现在确实没有，但你会做的。”

这一句话又把诡计之神弄迷糊了，他的哥哥侧身坐到了床沿，床凹陷下去一块。索尔的蓝眼睛定定地看着他：“弟弟，我有几件事要告诉你。”

“什么事？”

“你是父亲捡回来的孩子，是劳菲之子。”

这一句话并不响亮，却宛如一道惊雷炸开，洛基完全呆住了，他不可置信地看着他的哥哥，绿眼睛迅速氤氲起了雾气：“不。”

他摇头：“那不可能！”

他希望这是索尔在欺骗他，他宁愿这是他的哥哥在惩罚他。

“那是事实。”索尔无情地说道，“如果你不相信，你可以摸摸这个。”

雷神也有自己的魔法口袋，但他从来不用，直到现在，他拿出了远古冬棺。邪神脑子里嗡的一声，这是约顿海姆的宝物，劳菲做梦都想抢回去的东西，从来都放在戒备森严的宝库中，没有奥丁的允许，索尔是不可能得到它的，这意味着什么？

他颤抖着接过冬棺，近乎麻木地看到自己开始变蓝，冰霜巨人的颜色从双手蔓延上升，他抬眼看向索尔，眼神中迸发出恨意。

噼啪！

就在他要用魔法冻结雷神时，他的哥哥抢先一步，又用雷电将他麻倒在床上。索尔轻轻抽走冬棺，扔进魔法口袋，俯视着躺在床上，一时被麻得说不出话的银舌头：“这就是为什么父亲确有偏爱。”

洛基拼命将眼泪憋了回去，这就是他们怀疑他放进冰霜巨人的理由吗？尽管那确实是他做的，但如果奥丁和索尔不是因为证据怀疑他，只是因为他的血统……

他浑身颤抖，被彻底背叛的感觉腾起，他的存在到底是为什么？一个筹码？一个有价值的质子？奥丁从不做无益之事，那自己究竟对他算是什么？他是诡计之神，可这个诡计之神居然从来没有发现，自己生活在一个谎言之中！

“不，洛基。”索尔注视着他，“你不能用彩虹桥的能量毁灭约顿海姆，你不能屠杀一整个种族，就算你那样做了，也无法否认你的血缘，父亲不会认可你。”

索尔怎么会知道刚刚闪过他心底的念头！

“拿到任何王冠，统治任何地方，都不会有助于你获得父亲的认可。”雷神继续说道，“也别认为我们比中庭的人更高一等，你不会成功统治那里的。”

小王子快被他没有血缘的哥哥气哭了，或者是已经气哭了，在索尔眼里他就那么无能？只会耍些把戏，连中庭的蝼蚁都无权统治？但气愤之后，更多的是悲痛，他所珍视的一切，父亲、母亲、哥哥，还有阿斯加德，不过如此而已，他想要得到的也只是父亲的承认，索尔的重视，和兄长能够平起平坐，然而现在一切都被揭穿了，洛基永远得不到那些。

他所珍视的家人并不是他的家人，他们知道他的身世，却从未想过告诉他。

直到索尔撕碎了一切谎言，洛基瞬间被断绝了一切希望，如果他现在还在阿斯加德，他会从彩虹桥上跳下去的，因为什么都没有意义了，他生于谎言，永远不会被爱，也永远不会被承认。

“洛基，”索尔的声音沙哑，这个大块头转身过来，将双手按在他的身体两侧，影子覆盖住邪神，雷神的蓝眼睛里是晦暗难明的情绪，“你是个混蛋，但是我爱你，弟弟，我会一直爱你。”

这表白丝毫不能取信于诡计之神，洛基的绿眼睛失去了神采，他大概知道了索尔想要什么，简直不再对任何事有任何期待的小王子闭上眼睛，舒展身体，语音冷漠：

“做你想做的吧。”

片刻之后，他感觉到脸上灼热的喷息，索尔似乎悬停了一刻，然后一个滚烫的吻落在他的唇角。

 

——————————中场休息——————————

犹豫了很久锤哥要怎么黑才能不OOC，确实非常困难，最后想想……说实话就好了【X】

——————————正文继续——————————

 

咔哒。

索尔解开了他脚上的细链。

洛基吃惊地看着他的哥哥，被刚刚接收到的信息量冲得不知如何是好。当时他以为索尔可能会处决自己，或者更糟的，用自己发泄他的欲望，但事实上奥丁的长子极为克制，除了那个落在唇角的吻，什么都没有发生。

在解开链子之前，他们还说了些别的。

“别猜测了，我可以告诉你全部的事情。”大块头雷神说道，“我来自数年以后。”

诡计之神坐了起来，眼珠一转，明白了些什么：“那么，数年以后的我炸了约顿海姆，入侵了中庭，给你惹麻烦了？”

雷霆之神低笑一声，笑容并不真正开怀：“我们遇到的麻烦可远不止于此，洛基。你差点毁掉约顿海姆，然后从彩虹桥上掉了下去，遇到了一个泰坦混蛋，你在他的教唆下入侵中庭，我和地球上的伙伴阻止你，我带你回到阿斯加德，之后黑暗精灵出现了，他们杀死了母亲。”

洛基呼吸一滞：“黑暗精灵还没有消失？你居然没有保护好母亲！那时……那时我在什么地方？”

“是的，他们还躲在某个地方。”索尔承认道，避开了有关邪神位置的问题，“后来你告诉我，你对母亲说的最后一句话是‘你不是我妈妈’。”

诡计之神怔怔想着那一幕。

“后来你流放了父亲，用幻术把他送到了中庭，等我们再找到他的时候，他也去了英灵殿，他对我们确有偏爱，但父亲对我们的最后一句称呼是‘我的儿子们’。”雷神的湛蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，“炸毁约顿海姆，入侵中庭都无助于你获得他的认可，因为父亲纵有偏颇，也将你视为他的儿子，洛基，他是爱你的。”

“这算什么，某种让我为我还没做过的事情忏悔的仪式？”

“不，我只是告诉你，在我经历过的那条时间线里发生了什么，别做让你自己会后悔的事，洛基。实际上我们还有个姐姐，父亲从没提过，后来她找来了，她太过强大，为了对付她，我们炸毁了阿斯加德。”

“你是说，短短几年，我们失去了母亲，失去了……父亲，还有整个阿斯加德？”邪神难以置信，“你是干什么吃的？”

“还有更糟的。”索尔抬眼，“我们撤离了人民，在路上遇到了教唆你的泰坦混球，他杀了所有人……包括你，他获得了力量，最后什么都没剩下，整个阿斯加德化为灰烟，一切就发生在我面前。”这个面貌年轻的雷神神情却沧桑凄楚，眸中的沉静更不属于那个一向暴躁的奥丁之子，他失去过一切，如果成为真正的神明就意味着这些，那他宁可不要。

洛基看着他的兄长陷入回忆的思绪，开口：“那就先去把黑暗精灵干掉吧，你应该和奥丁谈过你的大姐，不然他不会和你联手演这出戏，你们也开始玩起诡计了，嗯？原来你不是众神之父的头生子，这让我感到心情愉悦，被隐瞒的不止是我——至于整个阿斯加德和他的长女孰轻孰重，我想他应该能弄明白。”

索尔看向他：“你会和我一起去吗？”

“嗯……不，”诡计之神讽刺地抬了抬被细链锁住的右脚，“如果我有的选。但是现在阿斯加德关我什么事？我不是你弟弟，那是你的父亲，你的大姐，你的麻烦！更别提在你经历过的时间线里，我居然还为你的那团麻烦送了命，我根本不想掺和进这些事情里，索尔•奥丁森！”

“好。”

洛基骤然睁大了双眼，他眼睁睁看着雷神解开了细链，收起那个和妙尔尼尔。大块头雷神起身，走向门口。

“这算什么？”邪神恶狠狠地问道。

“尊重你的选择。”索尔转身，看着他的弟弟，脸上的笑容竟然是轻松的，“洛基，你说得对，之后的所有麻烦都是我的事，所以将来的一切，任何的牺牲，都应该归我。”

洛基冷冷地盯着他：“堂堂奥丁之子也学会这一套了？你用这些话想唬住我，让我放弃和你争夺王位。”

“不。”他的哥哥平静道，“我不会登上王位，哪怕在所有事情完成之后，我还能幸存下来，我也不会登上王位，事实上那时如果你要王冠的话，我会张开双臂给你一个拥抱。我需要保卫九界，在那个位置上我无法完成这个。我可以向你起誓，我今日所说绝无虚假，我深爱你，我的弟弟……”

“我不是你弟弟！”

“我们一起长大，血缘不会改变我对你的爱。别这么看我，如果我不把你暂时用链子铐住，我说到一半的时候你就该逃跑了。我确实想要你成为我的伴侣，但不是在这种……情况下，何况，”素来正直的雷神脸上突然出现一个狡猾的笑容，“你既不迎合也不反抗，那实在是没意思透了。”

这句话为他赢来了迎面飞来的一把短刀，索尔急忙蹲身避过，接着一个洛基就咬牙切齿地扑了上来。大块头神明无视他砸来的拳头，顿时脸被打得歪向一边，鼻子又痛又酸，涨得通红。这个傻瓜还是将邪神拥抱入怀，笑道：“这算是反抗了吗？”

“混蛋！”

“在我经历过的时间线上，你向人民展示了你的身份，但是没有人对你感到恐惧，当海拉——我们的姐姐——即将带着阿斯加德毁灭时，你驾驶飞船来救了大家，所有人都很感激你，你是救世主。”索尔抽抽鼻子，没啥形象地说道，“父亲一直承认你，母亲没有怪过你，她一直爱你，人们都承认你，洛基，我希望你记得这些。”

说完，雷神放开了不断在他怀里挣扎的弟弟，将手抚上他的后颈，星海般的蓝眼睛里全是不舍与眷恋：“我知道你对我的感情和我对你的不一样，你不想见到我，好的，洛基，这也许就是最适合我们的结局，我们会分道扬镳——只要你希望，我就会在解决一切危机以后永远离开阿斯加德。”

说完，他放开他的弟弟，转身去拧门把手。

“索尔！”

邪神的颤音里满是愤怒和受伤：“你就是这么认为的，我再也不想见到你？”

“难道不是吗？”雷神涩然，他的弟弟没在开口，他也没有回头，打开门，便走了出去。

“小心灭霸，那个泰坦人。”这是索尔的最后一句嘱咐。

洛基站在原地，忽然之间，只觉得心口缺了一大块。

*  
去他的！

邪神当然不能不回阿斯加德，灭霸会不会找别的代理人入侵中庭，他一点儿也不关心，但是在确认了这发生了以后，他就必须回神域了。

奥丁大错特错，众神之祖根本没有消灭黑暗精灵，芙丽嘉有危险——但是没人告诉他，这个危险是索尔带回阿斯加德的！他口口声声爱慕他的弟弟，结果却带回一个中庭女人！索尔看她的神色如此温柔又歉疚，诡计之神可以打赌，他的哥哥从没用过那种眼神看任何一位女神，哪怕那个简•福斯特对他根本没有好脸色！

洛基保护了母亲，却险些遭了诅咒战士的毒手，好在千钧一发之际雷神锤飞到，雷神锤的主人也同时赶到，索尔看见他眼睛锃亮，冲过来一把将他抱住。

天啊，小王子被撞得头晕眼花。

奥丁的长子向父母表示，这是由于他太惦念离家出走的弟弟之缘故，奥丁与芙丽嘉都未起疑，他们以为洛基只是知道了身世闹脾气离开了一阵，至于银舌头本人，则被哥哥的电流弄麻了舌头，于是毫无反抗之力的被拖进了兄长的闪电宫。

“你差点让母亲又遇到危险！”好不容易找回舌头的洛基气愤道。

“父亲做了布置，他会用永恒之枪解决那个家伙，不过你回来了也一样。”索尔抱着他倒在床上，“你回来了，洛基，你改变主意了吗？”

“没有！”小王子嚷道，“这就是你不想要王位的理由，喜欢那个中庭女人，嗯？你忘了她们不过百年，你不如早点和她告别！”

“不，”索尔用双臂箍住他的双手，吻了一下他的嘴角，“我只是对简有些抱歉，上条时间线里她告诉我，我应该去找我弟弟过一辈子去，我确实浪费了她很多时间。这次我没和她交往过，就把她强行带来了仙宫，她认为我是一个绑架犯。”

洛基挣扎了一下：“你确实是个绑架犯！”

索尔松开手，喜悦从他的脸上褪去：“我以为你改变主意了，洛基，我——抱歉。”

他搓了一把脸，立刻起身离开，这次也没有回头。洛基一把抓紧了床单，气得磨牙。

下次是海拉，下下次是灭霸……

恶战之后，索尔抱住洛基，在他的嘴角亲了一记，随即放开他，笑了：“洛基，我说过，现在你是国王了。再见……不，也许是不见，弟弟。”

诡计之神一把抓住他的手腕，语气冰寒：“你要去找你的简了？”

“她不是我的。”

洛基仍然死死抓住他，经历了这些年的小王子开始懂得索尔的成长，他一次次回来又一次次声称没有改变主意，于是索尔也就一次次表白再离开，但这回所有麻烦都解决了，邪神却感到恐慌，再也没有理由让他的哥哥留下了。

索尔静静地看着他，蓝眼睛宛如藏着漩涡的深海。

那一瞬间，洛基明白了他的哥哥，这个家伙一直在等待，等待洛基心甘情愿主动留下他，而邪神确实没有勇气在这件事上和他僵持。绿眼睛的小王子一直以来重视的也不过如此，父亲的承认，母亲的爱，阿斯加德的荣耀，还有他的哥哥索尔。

洛基抱住兄长，矜持地开口：“留下……这是国王的命令。”

索尔笑了，伸手抚住弟弟的后颈，看着带雾气的绿色眸子，天知道为了这次的让步，诡计之神将来会叫他付出什么代价，不过现在这都不重要。

这一次的吻不偏不倚，落在双唇之中。


	8. I will burn your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题目由亲友提供（毕竟我是一颗英语白菜）越忙越是开脑洞我也是醉了
> 
> 虐文练手作，被亲友吐槽根本没虐起来，本傻白甜写手表示无奈
> 
> 满地私设，没有参考价值

邪神洛基最恐惧的是什么？

灭霸终于还是找来了，尽管他们有浩克，尽管索尔已经神力觉醒，但终究还是一败涂地。

诡计之神主动袭击了泰坦人，然后被掐住脖子举起。

他的恐惧并不像设想过的那样深——洛基当然想过这一刻——也许是因为他明白死亡追求者的习惯，灭霸总会在屠杀中留下一个活口，最后的活口，现在在场的阿斯加德人已经尸横遍地，只余他和他的兄长。

索尔，我的兄长，阳光会照在你的身上，照在你的身上，即是照在我的心上，因为你已经牢牢占据了那个位置。无论我这躯体将来会漂流到宇宙的哪个角落，会腐烂在哪一方不为人知的黑暗地方，我的心上终有阳光。

可能因为他的表情太过平静，灭霸突然皱起眉头，没有再继续扼紧，过了片刻，这个泰坦人的目光看向雷神，然后，死亡的追求者露出一个了然的笑。

刹那间明白了什么，邪神浑身冰凉，仿佛全身血液都被灭霸的巨掌挤走了，也带走了全部的热量。洛基无法抑制眼中的恐惧，泰坦人的声音传入他嗡嗡作响的耳中：

“不，你不害怕死亡。你背叛了我，我说过，我会让你怀念痛苦。”

“不！你不能……”洛基在半空中踢蹬，徒劳地掰着灭霸的巨掌，诡计之神那充满尖叫的大脑还是找到了关键点，让银舌头生生改变了本要出口的话语，“求求你，放过我，我不想死，我不想死！”

“不。”泰坦人摇头，眯起眼睛，“你骗不了我，你最害怕的不是死亡。”

“我想活下去，我不想死……”分不清是惊惶还是伪装，绿眼睛的小王子泪眼朦胧。

“你将亲眼见证你最害怕的场景，”死亡追求者的声音冰冷无情，如同毒蛇绞紧洛基的心脏，“这是你背叛的代价。”

灭霸抬抬下巴，会意的亡刃挥起手中利刃，走向被桎梏的阿斯加德神王。

洛基被迫转过脸，看着即将发生的事情，邪神眼前发黑，心中充斥绝望，他还试图再说些什么，却知道没有希望了，灭霸已经看穿了他。

这一刻，索尔的眼神反而平静了下来。

他依旧被口枷困住，他的蓝色独眼一瞬不瞬地注视着他的弟弟，雷霆之神没有再看其他任何人，他们不值得他浪费此时的一分一秒。

索尔，是奥丁之子，雷霆之神，阿斯加德的国王，洛基的哥哥。

他死得如同传说里最勇敢的英雄。

洛基不清楚灭霸是什么时候离开的，他不知道自己是什么时候被放下的，他也不明白发生了什么事。

昔日优雅的小王子，手脚并用，攀过尸山血海，终于够到兄长的身边，颤着手摇了三回才摇出一个治愈的法术，然后轻轻将法术贴在索尔被割开的脖颈上。

“索尔，已经没事了，起来吧。”

他摇着他的哥哥，但雷霆之神还是躺在地上，这简直不像话。

“你不能在这里躺着。”小王子抱怨道，“我都给你治伤了。”

他伸手去抚摸哥哥的脸颊，奥丁长子的蓝色独眼没有聚焦，没有神采。洛基不喜欢这样，他的哥哥在吓唬他，惩罚诡计之神曾经也在他的面前装死，索尔怎么能这样气量狭小？

“你怎么能这样？！”洛基愤怒地看着索尔，“你怎么敢！”

为什么不让海姆达尔把你送走？明明你是国王，你才应该离开！

你竟敢用你自己的死亡来恐吓我，你妄想能惩罚我吗！你在痴心妄想，索尔•奥丁森，这不过是你的幻想！

告诉你，我盼这一天盼了许久，我渴望见到你倒下，我巴不得你被证明你的无用！你还能怎么样呢，回来吗？我会是阿斯加德的国王了，只要你不回来，我就是国王了！

你听见了没有！

洛基怒意滔天，手指陷入兄长坚实的胳膊肌肉——然后他愣住了，迟来的惶恐袭击了邪神，他手中的那条臂膀是如此无力，可以任他随意捏弄，没有闪电，没有皮肤下的血脉奔腾，没有生机。

他抬眼，曾经金发蓝眸，曾经辉光熠熠的哥哥，脸上已经蒙上一层灰蒙蒙的，不属于生命世界的气息。

索尔。

已经不在了。

一阵战栗瞬间席卷，洛基浑身颤抖，慢慢靠近兄长的躯体，将自己蜷缩成一团，一滴泪水流下，继而他的眼前一片模糊。

*  
如果没有索尔，如果没有索尔……

他不知道自己还能做些什么。

复仇也毫无意义，因为复仇不能让他的哥哥回来。

只是为了那万一的指望，为了无限宝石能够心想事成一回，洛基默默收拾好自己，踏上了征程。

不过最后他还是失败了，响指过后，小王子变成了飞灰。但索尔，他的兄长，的的确确是一位真正的神明。被夕阳染成橙黄的天空中，本该死去的奥丁长子踏电而至，万千雷霆汇聚，凝结成那一刻九界最耀眼的花火。

灿烂之后，灭霸倒下，绽放之中，宇宙重生。

洛基重又出现，看着这一幕，抬手看看自己凝结复活的身体，露出一个浅笑，绿眼睛里满是痛苦欣悦的自豪。

这是他的哥哥，这是索尔！

阿斯加德的小王子难得乖巧地等在一旁，等着人们拥抱欢呼，将索尔奉为拯救宇宙的神明，看着他的哥哥和周围闲侃，大笑着接受崇拜，看着复仇者们清理战场，一切在幸福的忙碌中尘埃落定。

当索尔回到中庭给这位英雄提供的豪宅时，绿眼睛的邪神轻巧地跟了进去，看着他的兄长，眼神温柔好似最初，像是一切都没发生过的时候，奥丁决定将王冠授予他的长子之前，神王的幼弟笑着开口：“现在给我一个吻？”

他的哥哥没动。

索尔看着他，蓝色双瞳里透着疲惫，脸上满是不耐：

“洛基，你回来干什么？”

小王子的笑容凝结在脸上，他简直要怀疑自己听错了。

神王上前，与他擦肩而过，径直走到沙发上坐下，翘起一条腿搁在膝盖上，双臂搭在靠背之上，眼色冷淡：“在萨卡的时候我们已经说明白了，分道扬镳更好，你很适合去那种地方。”

洛基仿佛挨了当头一棒，他头晕目眩，咬着牙根强令自己不去流露脆弱：“怎么，了不起的拯救宇宙大英雄，当然不需要一个冰霜巨人作你的兄弟，玷污你的声望了，是吧？哪怕在诸神黄昏之前，你是那么期盼他还能开着飞船回来，拯救你和你可怜的人民。”

“那可没有你的事。”索尔无情地回答道，伸手抓起沙发前茶几上的啤酒，单手拨开啤酒罐，仰头喝了一口，“萨卡来的那些同盟军也会把飞船开来，别玩弄你的语言小把戏了，洛基，走你的吧。”

夕阳余晖斜照进窗户，橙黄色的阳光给奥丁的长子镀上了一层金边，他刚刚完成举世无双的英雄业绩，值得后人永世歌颂奥丁森的名字。也许雷神从未如此辉煌夺目，却也从未给洛基带来如此凌厉的痛苦。

洛基浑身颤抖，怀疑自己听错了，索尔最终还是对他下了放逐的命令。九界之大，邪神当然不会无处可去，但再没有一处是阿斯加德。

萨卡混乱热闹，约顿海姆空置着冰霜王冠，中庭稚嫩初生但生机勃勃，可这些都不是阿斯加德。

不是奥丁牵着他们的手讲故事的阿斯加德，不是母亲为他们披上斗篷的阿斯加德，不是兄弟俩一起嬉闹一起读书一起成长的阿斯加德。

宇宙浩瀚，可洛基已经无处可归。

他怔怔看着他的兄长，眼前分明是他最恐惧的噩梦，他正面对着最黑暗无底的深渊，可他却不知道该怎样。诡计之神一直是独自一人，永远是独自一人，他早已习惯了的，习惯了的……

“所以，这就是新国王的第一个决定？”洛基麻木地问道。

“是我的命令。”索尔喝干啤酒，将空罐呛啷扔在地上，这声音令洛基瑟缩了一下，随即这位绿眼睛的法师回过神来，慢慢挺直了身体。

“好。”银舌头听见自己这样回答。

他转身将行时，属于雷霆之神的声音追了上来，将他拽进下一个噩梦：

“洛基，在你离开前，交出你的神格。我不会同意你披着阿斯加德的伪装出去败坏我们的名声，然后随你去萨卡还是哪个堕落的星球，我都没兴趣知道。”

邪神低下头，仍旧背对着他的兄长，眼睛里泛起潮意，嘴角勾起认命的笑容：“我明白，在你眼里，一个冰霜巨人只会玷污阿萨的神格。”

“嗯哼。”索尔没心没肺地赞同道。

愤怒瞬间席卷，洛基一个转身，一把小刀脱手飞出，神王立刻放出一道闪电，滋啦！小刀变成一缕青烟，下一刻，被幻术遮蔽的真正匕首猛然扎入雷神的腰侧。

洛基咬住齿根，笑容疯狂，来吧，索尔，来杀了他吧！

杀了这个暗算九界之王的小人，这个反复伪装假死的叛徒，这个光荣的雷霆之神身上唯一的污点，这个早该死在约顿海姆冰台上的怪物吧！

来啊！

索尔双目充白，两手抬起，雷电滚滚，应召而至，轰然击中他的兄弟。

剧烈的疼痛攥住邪神，洛基绷圆了眼睛，痛苦的哀嚎声无法抑制，他在尖叫着，挣扎着，那感觉不像是雷霆要将他挫骨扬灰，却像是在他的灵魂上凌迟！

索尔在将他的神格生生剥离他的身体！

雷电捆锁他，电击焚烧他的神格，剥离他的神力，面对这位继承了奥丁之力，二次觉醒的神王，洛基根本无法抵御，剧痛侵入他的头脑，却又不让他麻痹，在被一片片撕扯血肉似的疼痛中，他目睹自己的身体与神力片片撕分，露出蓝色冰冷的本相。

“不……”

他可能发出了声音，又可能只是妄想的错觉，何况一切声音都已经被雷电吞噬，洛基只有承受。

最后一声爆响，阿斯加德的小王子彻底倒在地上，变成了冰霜的蓝色。他的眼角嘴角，还有双耳之中都细细地流出血线，顺着盘曲绮丽的异域花纹，最终滴落地面。

索尔走到他面前，鞋尖几乎快碰到他的身体。

“你不该再穿阿斯加德的衣服。”神王平静地宣布道。

洛基闭上眼睛，下一刻，他残存的魔法将绿袍变成中庭人的装束。他知道索尔想看什么，雷神想看到前诡计之神——现在他连这个头衔也失去了——狼狈不堪的模样，只能穿着什么都遮挡不住的挂饰假充的约顿衣裤，几近裸奔，向全世界宣告雷霆之神不自量力的竞争对手，是一个卑贱的约顿海姆怪物。

尽管以蓝色的躯体穿着中庭人的衣服十足古怪，但洛基倔强地坚持着，这是他仅存的一点尊严了。

索尔俯视着他，冷笑一声：

“要我动手，用雷霆撕破你的衣服，变成更适合冰霜怪物的样子吗？”

洛基瞪着雷神，一时之间心中被惊愕充斥——索尔，他相处了一千多年的哥哥，就算不再愚蠢可欺，又是什么时候学会了阅读人心的本事？

有哪里不对？

索尔的掌心开始凝聚电团，洛基却不由自主地看向他的身后，高大的短发神明被夕阳余晖笼罩着，阳光正慷慨地为他披上橙黄的披风。

 

*  
轰隆隆！

伴随着眼前雷神惊恐的表情，周围风云突变，房屋消失了，狂风呼啸，橙黄色的天空四分五裂，一位短发神明从天而降，手持战斧，轰然落地。

他高大的身影站在洛基面前，背对着邪神，肩上猩红残破的斗篷翻滚着，遮蔽着他倒在地上的弟弟，将变成血红眼睛的小王子和周围隔绝开来。

他身上电花闪烁，带着雷雨的气息，当他举起战斧，磅礴的神力凝结成灿白耀眼，摧枯拉朽，瞬间将面前的冒牌货撕得粉碎。

“索尔……”他的兄弟呼唤着他的名字。

“洛基。”而他回应了他的兄弟。

索尔将洛基抱入怀中，没有在意那蓝色的皮肤和崎丽的花纹，邪神注意到兄长的另一只眼睛并非蓝色，但异瞳之中闪烁着同样热烈灼人的火焰。

小王子虔诚地圈住他兄长的脖颈，他们的双唇在中途相遇。

火焰烧灼的感觉瞬间从这个吻中绽放，顷刻间弥漫了洛基的全身，这几乎将他烧化的暖意将他重新化成阿斯加德人的模样，他喘息着，湿意渐渐渗出眼角。

这是他的兄长，众神之王重新给予他的神格。

火焰之神。

“我带你出去，洛基，相信我。”

“这是哪里？”新火神颤声问道。

“灵魂宝石。”雷霆之神的额头抵着他的，“这次无限战争，是这颗宝石唆使了一切，它将灭霸杀死的生命都吸入它的维度，想要吞噬这些灵魂来变得更强大。”

“你救了我们。”洛基喃喃道，“我相信你，索尔，我当然相信你。”

他的哥哥将他救出。

*  
之后洛基了解到了更多事情。

比如真正死在灭霸手上的并非他的哥哥，而是他自己，目睹那一幕的索尔在之后一直疯疯癫癫的，直到他拿到暴风战斧。

至于灵魂宝石，它在响指之后收获过丰，也消耗甚巨，于是这个石头决定先吃个神好好补一补，最早变成牺牲品的洛基就成了不二神选。

但邪神的灵魂可没那么容易屈服，所以灵魂宝石阅读了他的内心，抽取了诡计之神最深的恐惧，编织成这一个真假难辨的幻境，让洛基以为他的哥哥死于灭霸之后，又在复活后抛弃了自己。

那是一个太可怖的噩梦。

洛基想着，如果那真的发生了，如果索尔真的死了，如果他的哥哥真的要和他分道扬镳……

小王子闭上他的绿眼睛，幻境和现实终有不同，如果那真实发生了，他知道他是熬不过去的。

好在他坚持住了，也许他的内心深处便隐隐期盼着，直到他的期盼成真，他的兄长，他的国王，他的神明最终取得了胜利，以战斧破开灵魂维度，找到了他。

现在的天空一片湛蓝，带着雷雨过后的草香，带着劫后重生的甘洌。

*  
阿斯加德的神，理论上对于一切中庭疾病免疫。

但也许这种免疫不包括心理疾病。

这对神兄弟显然也得了战后创伤，尽管他们看似平静地目睹了以下情形：

斯塔克叫星期五每个小时都要确认小辣椒和全体复仇者成员的安好（有一回战争机器执行任务进入丛林，导致断了联系五分钟，他出来的时候就发现自己被一打钢铁军团成员包围了）；帕克从给哈皮发骚扰短信晋级为给身边所有人发骚扰短信，只为了确定他们没人又化灰（包括他的同学们，也真亏得他还能保守自己的秘密身份）；还有一回洛基发现二流法师显然把对地球的时刻监视业务拓宽到了月球，看来甚至大有发展至整个太阳系的架势，真是把自己当天网用了。

罗杰斯的眼睛挂上了两个大黑眼圈，和他的好友冬日战士可以说相映成趣——诚实的美国队长承认，他近来一直被噩梦缠身；旺达也是，她不抱着幻视就无法入睡，可是抱着他又会陷入另一个有关摘取宝石的噩梦；瓦坎达的人们则陷入了另一种惊恐——他们从未如此担心他们的国王会再度突然驾崩。

银舌头难得的没有讥刺上述任何表现（只除了二流法师那件事），在灵魂宝石里面对假索尔时，他还能努力维持自己的体面，甚至愤而抽刀，但当面对他真实的兄长时，诡计之神的伪装全垮了。他的眼睛里总是浮现泪光，在无谓地倔强了几分钟后，小王子就恨不得住进哥哥的怀抱里，他一时恐惧这仍是假象，一时又恐惧索尔真的会在眼前消逝，还恐惧着他的兄长会再次轻易说出那句分道扬镳。

他已无路可去，没有萨卡，没有约顿海姆，没有任何地方，那些都不是他的归处。

索尔也没好到哪里去，他不敢让洛基遇到任何危险，哪怕只是理论上的危险，又无时无刻不需要确定弟弟的存在，否则雷神便会坐立难安。

倒也没人对他们的失常轻率点评，因为全世界的生命都遭过同样的罪，不是看着自己渐渐消失殆尽，就是目睹眼前人化作飞尘，再也别想什么心理治疗了，过半的心理医生们自己都急需治疗。

好吧，他们只能自救。

索尔知道灵魂宝石的做法，让一颗灵魂生出恐惧，生出动摇，灭绝希望，再将之吞噬。但他不清楚他的弟弟最害怕什么，当他闯入灵魂维度的时候，雷神只见到洛基失去了阿萨族的外貌，于是这位神王以为他的兄弟最害怕的是暴露真实的血缘，便赶紧送上了新的神格，希望以此治愈邪神的心理创伤。

两天后，奥丁的长子后知后觉地想起，这不大对劲。洛基就没避讳过自己的出身，他的戏剧揭示了自己约顿海姆的身份，那可是给全体阿斯加德人看的戏剧！

而且他基本可以肯定了，在各种黏黏糊糊的，也是以前诡计之神打死也不会干的，过多的拥抱之后，他可以肯定他兄弟的恐惧和雷神本尊脱不开关系。诸神黄昏后洛基的释然是一回事，面对兄长流露几乎无限的脆弱依赖是另一回事，邪神就像是害怕他们终有一日不会再见，害怕他们会分道扬镳……

哦，他知道问题出在哪里了。

接下来的若干天里，雷霆之神开始致力于让他的弟弟在他身下大脑彻底放空，可怜的洛基压根儿措手不及，绿眼晶莹，只能抱着兄长哀叫他的名字。也许他是该这么干来着，让这个混蛋再没心力胡思乱想，不过索尔决定见好就收，他要给他的兄弟一个保证，在他于萨卡的电梯里说出那些话之后，给出一个九界之王也无法轻易收回的承诺。

“洛基，阿斯加德人需要你，我需要你……”金发的神吮吻着弟弟的咽喉，“你愿意吗，加冕成为国王，和我并肩而立，我们一道才能让统治更好。”

“……好。”

排除事后那个绿眼睛的小王子咕哝着说索尔是趁火打劫，趁他神智不清时给他戴上国王的重担以外，一切都挺顺利的，他们甚至得到了地球的祝福——他们原本根本没敢期待这个。

“这不奇怪，看那颗大紫薯太久了，我现在哪怕见到伏地魔都会觉得他眉清目秀的。”斯塔克顺嘴吐槽道。

索尔在他的大婚准备变成洛基和托尼的嘴炮之前打断了他们，于是火神转而开始关系起了另一个问题：“索尔，你的眼睛是怎么治好的？连颜色都弄错了！”

“呃……”神王挠了挠头，“拿到战斧之前，我在宇宙里发现了一架楼梯，走到楼梯的尽头，那是一扇门，门里有个老人，长得和剃我头发那家伙简直一模一样！他看见我，说‘哦是索尔啊，我等你很久了，别担心你的眼睛，但不巧我的蓝色画笔用完了，咱们凑合凑合吧。记得去拿暴风战斧完成你的使命，要知道我就打了个盹儿，灭霸把我喜欢的角色全带走了。’然后他就拿了另一支画笔，给我点了这个眼睛上去，还说了一句‘精益求精！’颜色就别在意了，反正我能看见了。”


	9. 超生游基队的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文存在：
> 
> 性别流动基，（伪）作天作地基，真•严重超生基
> 
>  
> 
> “奥丁，你这个窃贼，你的儿子要用这不光彩的婚姻侮辱我，我便以那小杂种的父亲的名义，诅咒所谓的雷神和他的婚姻永远不会结出果实！”劳菲的手一张，变出寒刃的匕首，“约顿海姆和阿斯加德将爆发战争！”

“奥丁，你这个窃贼，你的儿子要用这不光彩的婚姻侮辱我，我便以那小杂种的父亲的名义，诅咒所谓的雷神和他的婚姻永远不会结出果实！”劳菲的手一张，变出寒刃的匕首，“约顿海姆和阿斯加德将爆发战争！”

 

1、身上的伤痕

“我们见过么？”唐纳德问道。

“没有。”洛基冷淡地回答道。

“可我真的觉得和你似曾相识。”大块头从后面搂住这个绿眼睛的神明，自己不过一介凡人，却没想过能在酒吧遇到一位神，他还有幸将洛基带到宾馆，在愉快的夜晚之中，唐纳德心神俱醉，“洛基，我的神灵，你能为我停留吗？”

“可以。”黑发的神矜持地宣布，尽管现在他们肢体交缠的情状和矜持没有半点关系。

凡人唐纳德的幸福便由此得以持续，直到夜深，他以唇膜拜他的神明，在这完美的躯体上找到了一处伤痕。

“亲爱的，这是怎么回事？是谁能够伤害你？”

“你话太多了。”他的神明不耐烦地说道，挣脱开他的怀抱。

唐纳德讪讪的，转了个身体。

 

2、梦里的名字

“索尔是谁？”在和神同居了三个月以后的一天，唐纳德状似无意地问道。

洛基端着果汁的手停了停：“你从什么……哦，你说索尔。”

“是的，我听到过你喊这个名字。”大个子在刻意放缓呼吸，目光左右漂移，“可能你自己不记得了，嗯？”

“没关系。”神明一本正经地说道，重新啜了一口果汁，然后脸上挂上一个狡黠的笑容，唐纳德爱死那个表情了，“那是我的哥哥。”

没等到唐纳德放松下来，诡计之神便又补上一句话：“也是我的丈夫，如果你想知道的话。”

咣当一声，碗从碗橱滑了下来，砸在唐纳德头上，瞬间摔了个稀里哗啦。这个凡人惊悚地转头：“你们神明兄弟可以……那我们这样……这样算什么？”

“不然你以为呢？”洛基笑道，凑过来揽住唐纳德，在他的嘴上落下一个吻，绿眼睛里闪着光，声音喑哑，“当然算偷情，喜欢吗，我的情夫？”

 

3、玩笑而已

背负偷情道德压力的好唐纳德思绪不定，窝在沙发里随意地按着电视遥控器，听着各种荒唐的新闻，什么纽约今天又遇到外星人大规模袭击了，什么会喷蛛丝的友好邻居，什么上古陨石坑里发现了一柄做工精巧的铁锤，至今无人能够举起。

“你是神，要不要去试试举那个？”他鬼使神差地问道。

洛基发出一声轻笑，他走到大个子面前，一下子跳上沙发，双腿分开跪坐在唐纳德的腿上，勾起他的脖子：“也许你可以去试试，我会给你一个奖励。”

“得了吧。”唐纳德笑道，他伸手抚摸洛基的黑发，抚摸到脖颈后，他的手就停在那里，笑容开始露出一丝苦涩，他得到了洛基，但他又得不到这个绿眼睛的神明，“什么奖励？”

“也许……给你个孩子？我可是神。”

唐纳德僵住了，呼吸渐渐变粗时，邪神展露笑容，语义似带双关：“真可惜，我怕你举不起来。”

 

4、与爱无关

“大概一千年前，这个国家的王储和我的索尔一模一样，就像是你。”洛基的手指在地图上拂过，“正巧他也叫索尔，而且他将要有一场政治联姻。”

“你做了什么？”唐纳德问道，他腿上的这位神明绝对也是一个恶魔，一时对凡人唐纳德深情得让他意乱情迷，一时又在经意不经意间提醒他，他不过是大海中的一滴水，天上的一丝云，在这神的漫长生命中占不到毫分。

“我帮助那位要和他联姻的公主离开了，我喜欢那个姑娘，她有她自己的意中人。”邪神低语道，“然后我展现出我女性的面貌，权充那位公主——我确实可以做到。”

千年之前的索尔王子在看见新娘面纱下的真容时，蓝眼睛里燃起一簇火焰。

“不过是政治联姻而已。”他无情的王妃在面对他的求爱时说道，“这种婚姻理当与爱无关，不是吗？”

 

5、越陷越深

索尔王子在他本不期待的婚姻中焕发了热情，却因此陷入痛苦的深渊。

他的新娘时而冷漠自傲，时而甜蜜温柔，时而冷漠如冰，时而热情胜火。

王子执着地追求她，这本是他的婚姻赋予他的天经地义的妻子，却始终也无法得到他理应获得的爱情。在他们的新婚夜，这个恶魔眨着那对绿眼睛，轻巧地吐出那段与爱无关的话语后，又残忍地给了他希望：“联姻理当与爱无关，但如果你坚持的话，我的丈夫，我的王子，我的索尔，也许有一天，我会把我的心交给你，也许有一天。”

他怀疑那不过是他的谵妄，因为太过期盼而得的幻象，可当洛基对他笑着投怀送抱的时候，索尔又恍然像是见到了传说中幸福的仙宫。

他越陷越深。

 

6、请回头看看我

索尔从老国王的手中接过王冠，加冕成为新王。

那是庆祝加冕的晚会，各国使节来到祝贺，在灯火映照之中，索尔举起酒杯，说出的祝酒词却卡在了半截的地方。他的蓝眼睛又燃起火焰，那是与他新婚时见到妻子全然不同的火光，他的目光直直射向洛基，他的王后，正和邻国的使者相谈甚欢。

年轻的国王握紧了手，酒杯在他手中发出吱嘎的声音。气氛渐渐冷了下来，直到那名使者发现不对，惊惧地住口。洛基却还是没有回头，而是继续走向下一个年轻英俊的贵族，与他攀谈。

金发的大个子放下酒杯。

我的洛基，请你回头看看我吧。

又一名贵族告辞退下，终于没有说话对象的洛基抬起头，看向索尔，脸上挂上甜蜜的微笑。这笑容令国王忘却刚才的恼怒，他起身时，他的王后却开口了：

“我很累了，索尔，请允许我回去休息。”

 

7、讨论关于孩子的话题

“你想过吗，关于孩子。”在国王和王后的大床上，索尔仰面看着天花板。

洛基将脑袋枕到了他的手臂上，手指抚摸过金发国王隆起的肌肉：“你想要一个孩子吗？”

“我想……”我想和你要一个孩子，最好长得像你，又是我的孩子，会对我露出你甜蜜的微笑，却永远不会对我冷若霜雪。

国王咽下这些话语，将自己的嗓音变得冰冷：“国家需要一个王储，你也需要一个孩子，否则两国的联姻会变得毫无意义。”

“很有道理。”洛基赞赏道，“那你还在等什么？”

索尔看着他眼中的这尤物攀上他的身体，他的呼吸变得急促，他的心一半沉浸于渴望，又有一半深深浸入痛苦。不是这样的，他的灵魂在呻吟，不是为了生一个孩子，这一切不该只是为了要一个孩子。

可他终究无力反抗，只能张开手臂搂住洛基的腰肢，看着他的妻子褪去纱衣露出身体，然后就被拖入了无边的欲海之中。

 

8、厌倦

一年之后，洛基给他生了个金发碧眼的小东西，这是他的王储，他的芬里尔。

索尔久被爱情折磨的身心得到了极大的安慰，尽管他觉得芬里尔还不够像洛基，但总有三四分相像。随着孩子的到来，国王和王后的关系似乎也得到了缓和，尽管洛基没有一刻承认过她已爱上索尔，但金发的大个子似乎找回了自信，他相信那就在不远的将来。

直到有一天，王后的侍女来向他报告，洛基抱着襁褓中的王储独自外出，没有允许任何人跟在她身后。不安和惊恐迅速袭击了索尔，国王迅速翻身上马，向着侍女指点的方向奔去。

他在一条黑色的河边找到了洛基，当时他绿眼睛的妻子，他孩子芬里尔的母亲，他的爱人正将哇哇大哭的芬里尔浸入河水。索尔跳下马来，冲上去抢抱住孩子，惊怒交集：“洛基，你在做什么？！”

“我厌倦了。”洛基这样告诉他，“也许我更该让我自己漂进河里去，嗯？”

他的芬里尔在他的左臂臂弯里，他伸出右手，一把将洛基带进怀里，心惊肉跳：“别，洛基，你不可以那么做！”

 

9、反目成仇

芬里尔的事情给他们的婚姻蒙上了一层阴影。

尽管索尔命令王储身边永远需要有至少三名侍女陪伴，尤其是王后在场时，但已经不止一次的，侍女们来报告说她们一到月圆的夜晚，便会集体沉入突然的睡眠，清晨醒来时发现洛基正站在摇篮前，逗哄着芬里尔，用她的绿眼睛瞟过失职的侍女，然后挂上嘲讽的笑容。

于是下一个圆月之夜，索尔亲自值守在摇篮之侧，直到昏沉的睡意袭来，他摇摇欲坠。

“嘘，索尔，睡吧。”他的王后到来，这样说道。

第二天清晨，惊醒的国王没有看见他的妻子，摇篮里空无一人，带着巨大的不安，他跳上缰绳不备的马匹，飞也似地赶往那黑色的河流。

他在河边瞧见了洛基，只有洛基，这绿眼睛的王后怀里没有襁褓，没有芬里尔。

金发的国王头晕目眩，他从马上摔了下去，陷入昏迷。醒来的时候，索尔发现自己在富丽堂皇的宫殿，侍从们告诉他，洛基已经当众承认，她将小王子掷入了那条黑色的河流。

“宣召她，”大个子嘶哑着嗓音，通红着双目，“我要亲自问她缘由。”

 

10、我杀了你

“为什么？”索尔问道。

对王后的审判是秘密进行的，只有国王一个人是法官。索尔希望洛基能告诉他其实芬里尔还活着，尽管那希望渺茫。

“我告诉过你，索尔，我厌倦了。”他的王后垂下眼，“照顾那个小东西让我感到疲惫，我爱你，索尔，我也不爱你，这场婚姻已经够长了——就宣判吧，谋杀王储的刑法是什么，或者我可以告诉你。”

“你是怎么带走芬里尔的？”国王追问道。

“我是一个巫师。”洛基背着手，微微一笑。这笑容触怒了索尔，他的王后像是什么都没有发生过的模样，没有哀戚，没有悲恸，就仿佛她不过是将一条小鱼放归了大海。国王愤怒地起身，唰得抽出宝剑，走下台阶，将剑锋横在他深爱的人的脖颈上。

“告诉我真相！”

绿眼睛的巫师有一瞬愣神，有一丝颤抖，也许没有，那不过是索尔的错觉而已，这个女人怎么会有情感呢？可过去的岁月又分明不像虚假，他的洛基曾经捉弄过他，然后在他蓦然回首时露出坏笑，在被他抓包时讨好求饶，他的妻子分明是那样鲜活，可转瞬却又似乎变成了大理石像，漠然得没有半点儿人味。

嘶一声轻响，国王回过神来，惊恐地看见血顺着剑锋淌下，他怎么会，他怎么会把他的洛基真的刺穿？！

“不！”索尔抱住他的妻子，眼睁睁地看着那对绿色的瞳眸彻底消失了神采。

 

11、背叛

“那是你的把戏？”唐纳德闷闷地问道，手抚摸着洛基的脊背，找到那被刺穿留下的伤痕。洛基是神明，又怎么会被利刃伤害。

“是的。”诡计之神轻笑着，搂住凡人的脖子，“那是一次假死，我是其中的行家里手。凡人王宫的生活令我腻烦，因此我就离开了。”

“那个可怜的索尔呢？”

“没人知道他去了哪里，”邪神轻飘飘地说道，“当夜他就失踪了，世人传说他发了疯。”

“那么芬里尔？”

“他是一个半神。”洛基简短地回答道，然后挑起眉眼，“亲爱的唐纳德，你想要一个半神吗？流着你和我的血液的。”

“如果你不会把孩子扔进河里。是的，我是想要一个孩子——你给多少人生过半神了？”

“你可以猜猜。”洛基微笑，“上一个是三百年前的一个海盗，他也叫索尔——也许他不是这个名字，但我记不住他的真名了——他金发蓝眼，肌肉发达，是我喜欢的款儿。而我是一个误入歧途的贵族家的小儿子，一个不容于世的双性人，我被他收容在了船上，他的那间船舱。”

嫉妒让唐纳德的手箍了黑发神明的屁股：“然后发生了什么？”

“你知道的。”邪神咧着嘴，“在半年以后，我觉得他爱上了我，于是我在下一个港口通知了宪警，检举他进了牢房。”

 

12、粉碎自尊

“为什么？！”看见洛基的第一眼，海盗索尔就扑了上去，但下一刻，镣铐呛啷作响，他甚至没能触及眼前的阑干。

这个贵族家的小儿子，这个被他收容的人，这个让他神魂颠倒的混蛋，正用那双漂亮的绿眼睛审视着他。索尔愤恨难言，在和宪警的冲突中，一颗子弹夺去了他的右眼，这个海盗头子被一群宪兵抓住时还在担心他的小情人，他的洛基该怎么办。最后他却被告知，那为了二十个小银币的悬赏出卖他的，就是他的洛基！

“我没有选择，索尔。”银舌头柔声说道，“我不可能永远和你在海上飘荡，去当什么海盗。”

“你……”独眼的大个子摇着头，不能接受这个解释。过了许久，在洛基愈发灿烂的笑容中，索尔的心灵终于崩溃：“别让我再看见你，洛基，你知道我会出狱的。”

“我知道。”洛基用气音轻轻回答道，“为了它，我不得不这么做。”他的手抚上小腹。

海盗愣住了，在他明白的瞬间，狂喜和茫然交织在他的心头：“所以，你是为了这个孩子，为了它……但你本可以告诉我的，你可以和我说……我可以放弃当一个海盗，你知道的！”

洛基恶劣地扯动嘴角，拉出最邪恶的弧度：“然后呢？索尔，我已经打算好了，要给这个孩子找一个出身清白又富有的父亲，你怎么看？”

“你……”索尔呆呆注视着他还平坦的小腹，再转移那一只蓝色的眼睛眸光，看向他邪恶的爱人，最终这个骄傲的海盗放弃了自尊，他摇着头，企盼他狠心的情人放弃计划，“求你……等我，我会很快出来的，洛基，我求你等我……”

洛基的手穿过栏杆的间隙，握了握他的，为这一点点温暖，金发大个子几乎感激涕零。

 

13、多余的人

“然后那个海盗索尔出来了吗？”唐纳德问道。

“哦，他当然出来了。”邪神轻笑，“在大约三年又九个月之后。”

“你等他了吗？你当然没有。”

“你怎么会这么想？”诡计之神的绿眼睛波光流转，“我等了他，在他越狱出来那天，正好看见我和一名黄金大亨的结婚告示，我给了他充足的时间赶到教堂，旁观我的婚礼。”

唐纳德倒抽了一口冷气：“那个孩子呢？”

“她是一个女孩，叫斯露德。”洛基笑得甜蜜，“她当时已经三岁多了，是会叫爸爸的年纪，她已经可以当婚礼的花童了。当然，我让索尔认出了她，然后他就离开了。你喜欢这个故事吗，唐纳德？考虑一下要一个属于你的孩子？”

唐纳德愣愣地看着怀里邪恶的神明，却悲哀地发现自己根本无法拒绝这恶魔的诱惑。

 

14、梦里的圆满结局

当夜，凡人唐纳德陷入了一个梦境。

他梦见他就是那拥有一个叫芬里尔的儿子的国王索尔，他有一个绿眼睛的妻子，国王的剑没有刺穿她，这位王后将芬里尔的襁褓抱出，小王子正在里面熟睡。洛基走上前来，亲吻他的嘴唇，告诉他一切都只不过是恶作剧。

他梦见他就是斯露德的父亲，那个海盗索尔，他有一个甜蜜的双性小情人。这个狡猾的混蛋为了悬赏出卖了他，却在最后关头哭着叫他不要上岸，而索尔选择抱住他，原谅他，他不再当海盗了，黑发蓝眼的斯露德很快长大，在她三岁半的那年，小姑娘抱着一盆欧石楠给他，叫他爸爸。

他被无声电视机的光晃醒，发现洛基不在身边，床的一侧空空荡荡。

 

15、报复

“我们分手吧。”唐纳德审慎地，缓慢地说道。

冰激凌叉从神明的手上掉落，在桌面摔出一道奶渍，洛基转过脑袋，脸上空白，没有表情：“你说什么？”

“我们分手吧。”

“哦，你害怕了？”邪神逼视着金发大个子，步履优雅，但很快就到了他的面前，“因为那些索尔和索尔的故事，你害怕被我抛弃，被我玩弄？这不是什么不能承认的事情，凡人，你们总是如此脆弱。”

“不，和那无关。”唐纳德回答道。

“无关么？那是因为什么，不要告诉我你终于发现了身为凡人的无能为力，发现你永远无法拥有我这样的永恒——”银舌头的声调渐渐昂扬。

“也不是。”凡人回答道。

洛基眨了眨眼睛，试图从唐纳德的脸上寻找一丝端倪。

“我思考了你说的故事，”这个愚蠢的大个子说道，“你一次次从爱你的人身边逃离，尽管你也爱他们，为他们生下了一个个半神，我在考虑其中的缘故，我想我找到了答案。”

“告诉我你的伟大结论。”诡计之神讥讽道。

“因为你更需要自由。”唐纳德抬起眼睛，“我原本想像那些……之前那些索尔们那样，设法挽留你，甚至是做出一些糟糕的事情。但我明白了，你不需要我的爱，你不享受爱情，对你来说，那是枷锁。我认为我该做我应当做的事，那就是让你自由——从此开始，和你告别，这对我们来说都是最好的选择。”

“你真心那么想？我只需要自由？爱对我而言……就只是枷锁？”

“难道不是吗？”大个子反问道，“所以，我们分手吧，洛基。”

洛基抿紧了嘴唇，最后点了点头，诡计之神此刻却无法保持表面上的平静：“是的，分手吧。”

唐纳德眉头一松，这个凡人对神明的失神视若无睹，金发的大个子愉快地转身离去，留下他昨夜的话语还在洛基的耳边回响：

“我想要一个孩子，洛基……属于我们的孩子。”

 

+1一直都是骗局

 

回到仙宫的诡计之神满目茫然。

他没有立刻去拜见母亲芙丽嘉，也没有去看他的那一串孩子们，老实说，现在这位阿斯加德的小王子，九界第一的魔法师，拥有银舌头的邪神完全不知所措了。

他苦笑着，背靠图书馆的庞大书架，扶住额头。

不过是求仁得仁，不过是自作自受。

在知道自己的身世前，这绿眼睛的诡计之神便诱骗着兄长犯下了乱伦之罪，为自己玷污了那一直完美无缺金光闪闪的雷霆之神而得意。事后，索尔跪倒在众神之父脚下，他将所有罪过揽于自身，直到他这绿披风的兄弟默默走来，跪倒在他身边，请求与他共担惩罚。

奥丁沉默了许久，蕴藏着无比的怒火，但出乎意料的，他们没有被处决，没有被流放，甚至没有被打入地牢。独眼的神王，他们年迈的父亲，以凡人肉眼可见的速度平缓了怒气，最终沉声开口：“对于亲兄弟来说，你们的罪行是不可饶恕的。”

索尔抬头，他的蓝眼睛带着自认犯罪的负疚，和莽撞无畏的精神——如果时光倒转，雷神依然会犯此罪行——开口：“父亲，请宽赦洛基，我是年长的那个，我的罪行重过他的。”

“我请求完全平等的处罚。”洛基回应道。

“洛基！”

“好了。”众神之父有些疲惫，“是时候告诉你们，我本打算永久保留的那个秘密了——你们并不是亲兄弟，洛基，你是我的儿子，但你血缘上的父亲是劳菲。”

不可能！绿眼瞬间绷圆。

“不可能！”他的哥哥比他更快地吼出这句话，索尔拒绝相信，“洛基怎么可能是那些冰霜怪物，尤其是那个最坏的怪物头头的儿子！父亲，您疯了吗！”

“是真的。”奥丁板起脸，一顿手中的永恒之枪，“肃静！跟我来。”

在奥丁的宝库里，在父亲和哥哥的面前，洛基颤抖着双手举起寒冰之匣，接着，在他的手臂上，属于约顿海姆的蓝纹蔓延而上。

他转过脸来，露出冰霜巨人暗红的眼睛，这暗红的覆盖隐藏了他真正眸子上的水雾，他看不清索尔是什么表情，是不是想要挥起妙尔尼尔开始他斩杀约顿怪物的功业。

洛基盯着他兄长的手，一旦这个大个子召唤雷神锤，他发誓他会用寒冰之匣将索尔立刻冻成冰雕，哪怕父亲——奥丁就在身边。邪神这样咬牙切齿地想着，一时便漏过了众神之父和奥丁长子的对话。

“弟弟，别怕，我会和你结婚。”之后，索尔拥抱着他，落下几个吻。

愤恨从诡计之神的心头涌起，但要伤人的话语在银舌头上打了个颤，拐了个弯：“你不认为我是怪物吗，哥哥？”

“你绝不是怪物，你是我的兄弟！”

“那……若我向你要一件证明，你会生气吗？”

“说吧，不要担心任何事，我要怎么才能证明我没有将你视作怪物？”

洛基掩住不怀好意的微笑，抖出担忧的神情缓缓抬头：“你能让劳菲祝福我们的婚礼吗，哥哥？你知道我身上流着他的血，约顿的血……如果这令你厌恶，那么也许我们还应该考虑一下这场婚事是不是太草率了……”

“别这么说，洛基。”雷霆之神扬手，妙尔尼尔应召而至，“尽管我厌恶劳菲，但既然我的兄弟要求，那么我就会让他祝福我们的婚事，否则就让他领教雷神的怒火！”

——这样能要到祝福才是活见鬼了，但不这样也就不是索尔了。

洛基及时通知了奥丁前来救场，恼羞成怒的劳菲大骂洛基这样丢他脸的孱弱种子就该冻死在冰天雪地，作为一个冰霜巨人，听到生父话语的阿斯加德小王子从未感受过如此寒冷。

劳菲一口咬定让奥丁之子占有（当然，他的原话用词比这直接且下流百倍）他的儿子是奥丁发明的对约顿海姆的新的羞辱方式，为此他诅咒这段婚姻结不出一颗果子。要求祝福的索尔得了这句诅咒更是怒发冲冠，要不是众神之父迅速带走了他，这个大个子还想对冰霜巨人大开杀戒呢。

“你该去反省你的所作所为，你这自私蛮横的孩子！”

索尔被剥夺神力，除去妙尔尼尔，扔向了中庭。

被自己儿子弄出来的一系列糟糕事情搞得头晕脑胀的奥丁，也在不久之后沉入奥丁之眠。

银舌头安慰过母亲，接过永恒之枪，接着借助九界间的密道来到了约顿海姆。讽刺的是劳菲居然能相信被他遗弃且诅咒的孩子还会帮助他，他从未想过自他而出的生命也会反过来决定他的死亡。

于是他死在了沉睡的奥丁面前，死前听到他的儿子骄傲的宣布自己是奥丁之子。

失去国王的约顿海姆迅速分裂，纷争在银舌头的蛊惑下愈演愈烈，没有什么冰霜巨人还关心劳菲对阿萨的宣战了，他们反而都在讨好洛基期盼得到来自神域的支持。

于是诡计之神挑选着支持了他们中的几个，将局势彻底搅成了一团乱麻。

等他抽空关心他的好哥哥时，小王子发现索尔已经忘记了自己前世的真身，成了一个地地道道的中庭小国的王子，甚至还要迎娶邻国的公主。洛基冷笑一声，降临人世。

因为劳菲的诅咒，他和雷神时期的兄长无法孕育子嗣，但眼前的索尔只是一介凡人，这便是芬里尔的来由。不过作为半神的孩子虽然拥有近似神明的力量，却只有人的寿命，为了保护他，强化他的身体，洛基将孩子带到冥河的支流浸泡，并吸收了上一个这么干的家伙的教训，没有忘记浸泡芬里尔的脚踝。

同时诡计之神还在进行一个有趣的游戏，这游戏要拿他记忆尽失，神力全无的兄长进行，好机会不常有，邪神自然懂得把握珍惜。

他出现在索尔面前，蛊惑他，令他沉醉；折磨他，对他若即若离；最后离开他，令他痛不欲生。

毕竟他是品行恶劣的冰霜巨人怪物，又怎么能指望他会像一个温柔解意的小情人。洛基撩拨着凡人索尔的心弦，又狠狠将那颗心踩在脚下。他要让这个金发大个子追求他，为他患得患失，为他彻底疯狂。

最后以一剑结束，让索尔自以为杀了此生挚爱，而邪神的真身轻巧离开，带着芬里尔回仙宫去接受神格的考验。其实可怜的金发国王并未刺出那致命的一击，是绿眼睛的王后引导了他，然后以幻象让他自以为看见了爱人的尸体。

奥丁未醒，索尔在凡间的旅程便无法结束。他转世了一次又一次，也一次又一次地惊艳于同一个人，可他全然不知，也不会记得。双眼湛蓝的海盗亦不能幸免这魔咒似的循环，因为一个逃家的贵族子弟睁着绿眸哀求他的收留，并对他展示了双性身体的不堪秘密。

之后是六个月的甜蜜，和突然的背叛。

在牢里，洛基又给了他一点甜头，但海盗早该明白的，这个满嘴谎言的混蛋只是为了更好的折磨他。当他想着他的洛基而逃脱监牢，看见的却是他的爱人带着他的孩子同别人举行婚礼。

索尔以为自己会一枪击毙那个该被天打雷劈的家伙，却在真正看见穿着礼服的洛基时，骤然失去了全部的力量。

昔日的海盗转身离开。

也许那个时候，阿斯加德的小王子就该警醒了。

可是他没有，他找到了眼前的这个索尔，这个名叫唐纳德这种愚蠢名字的索尔。他从一开始就宣告了自己阿萨神明的身份，然后挑明一切（只除了唐纳德就是他的哥哥）地玩弄着这个凡人的感情。

所以他活该得到这样的结果，虽然这结果是由凡人唐纳德宣布的，但索尔总有一天会重复一次，而那是洛基无法忍受的。

索尔会认为他们之间不该有爱的绑缚，他们应该分手——离婚——渐行渐远。

洛基苦笑起来，这是他的咎由自取，他将凡人索尔玩弄于股掌之中，终于赢来了理所当然的抛弃。干得漂亮！他应该为雷神鼓掌！

从一开始，他就无权期盼一个完美的结局。

*  
“爸爸。”斯露德站在了图书馆的门口。

洛基迅速收拾了表情，挤出笑容：“怎么了，我的小姑娘？”

这个女儿是他和索尔现今最小的孩子，和她的哥哥姐姐们一样，都生为半神而通过了神格的考验，邪神感到自豪。考验通过不易，但他相信他和索尔的血脉必然与众不同。

拥有神格的孩子在阿斯加德慢慢地成长，斯露德的脑袋才到她爸爸的胸口，这蓝眼睛的小姑娘叫阿斯加德的小王子想起了他的兄长，她带着无忧无虑的笑容跑来，张开双臂扑到洛基怀里：“我想您了，还有父亲。”

邪神揉了揉她的黑头发：“当然了，我的小蜜糖会惦记她的父亲，但是众神之父没有醒来，我们没法接他回来。”

“爷爷醒了。”小女孩抬起头。

洛基一僵，下意识地想要离开，但是他被女儿抱住了，只能伸手轻轻拍斯露德的后背：“是吗？那么放开我，我们一起去看看他。”

“我不。”斯露德抽了一下鼻子，“父亲说，如果我放开手，您会一下子就溜走的。”

诡计之神难以置信：“你父亲？”

“是的。”他的小女儿露出一个坏笑，因着她那双遗传自雷神的澄澈的蓝眼睛，斯露德简直可以蒙骗任何人了，“昨晚纳尔弗哥哥和瓦利哥哥来找您，您和他们出门的时候，父亲去到了妙尔尼尔的那个坑洞里拿起了雷神锤，然后又悄悄放回去了。”

“斯露德——”洛基盯住小女儿，“我只出门了一刻钟时间，索尔不可能来得及赶到那里。”

“那一定是曼尼哥哥和摩迪哥哥帮忙的，您知道他俩力气可大，跑得可快啦。”斯露德笑道。

“哦，那他一定还有办法取暖，以免冻死在夜晚路上的飞奔中了？”邪神挑起眉毛。

“我不知道，我只听到爱莎姐姐和艾米莉亚姐姐商量过些什么。”他的小女孩眨了眨眼睛。

“我竟然一点都没发现。”洛基冷冷地说道。

他的斯露德可一点都不怕他：“哦，说起来耶梦加得哥哥和海拉姐姐的魔法已经学得越来越好了，芙丽嘉奶奶还奖励了他们魔杖和匕首呢。”

“告诉我芬里尔和你干过什么吧。”

斯露德的眼珠转了转，接着露出乖巧的笑容：“您猜是谁出的主意呢，当然是芬里尔哥哥了，他是大哥，您的孩子们都听他的话。”

“这么说你就像小羊羔一样无辜了？”

“是的。”他的小黑羊甜甜地回答道。

“她举起了妙尔尼尔。”另一个声音接口道，听到这熟悉的声音，洛基颤抖了一下，抬起眼来，他的兄长，雷霆之神索尔•奥丁森，正向他走来。

“索尔……”

“好了，小姑娘，你完成任务了。”索尔慈爱地抚摸了一把斯露德的头发，将雷神锤塞到她手中，“去玩吧，我和你爸爸有话要说。”

斯露德高高兴兴地离开了，雷神开口：“她拿起妙尔尼尔的时候我吓了一跳，毕竟芬里尔和她其他的兄弟姐妹们都没能做到。”

洛基冷眼扫过他的哥哥：“索尔，你想说什么？”

大块头笑得暖洋洋的，心平气和，张开双臂：“不给我一个拥抱吗，弟弟？我刚刚结束了在尘世的历险回来，还看到我们的孩子们。”

诡计之神没理会他的拥抱：“看来你是失忆了，你刚刚说过的，分手。”

“那是唐纳德和神明的分手，可不是索尔和洛基的离婚。”奥丁的长子说道，“我们之间没有分离，弟弟。”

“这么说你把在中庭的所有悲惨遭遇也全都忘在脑后了，不要告诉我现在的雷神还看不出是谁给你制造了那些噩梦！”

“事实上，我确实不知道是谁给我编织噩梦。”金发的大王子耸耸肩，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“明明每一次都是美梦，是我的兄弟为我编织的。我的记性没有那么差，洛基，在举起妙尔尼尔之后，我还回忆起了你用法术封印的过往。”

在他说出这句话之后，他兄弟苍白的脸颊上瞬间浮现一丝红晕，诡计之神恼羞成怒：“那都是你的臆想而已！”

“是吗？”索尔逼近，将他抵在书架上，炽热的呼吸扑打在洛基的脖颈，这让邪神呼吸急促。

“是哪个小混蛋让我以为我杀死了自己的王后，却在我要横剑自刎时用魔法带走了我？她给我看我还活着的芬里尔，告诉我王位和她只能选择其一，然后再也没离开过那个从国王变成猎人的我，还和我生下了纳尔弗和瓦利。

“同样还是这个坏蛋，在我是一个失恋的医生时来到我的身边，告诉我过去的那些根本不算真正的爱情，叫我为他肝肠寸断，又卷走了我的一切。当我几乎失去对世界的留恋时，他又带着爱莎和艾米莉亚回来，重新让我燃起希望。

“是哪个恶劣的家伙将还是海盗的我送进了牢房，最后让我目睹那一场虚幻的婚礼？要是那个黄金大亨是真有其人，就算他是无辜的，也会遭到雷神的怒火。之后当海盗索尔重新弄到一条船的时候，我记得他在船舱里发现了那个为了二十个银币出卖了他的小叛徒。“”索尔说着，吻住了他的兄弟。

洛基的脸彻底烧红了，诡计之神也会为了他过去的谎言羞恼。他也记得当时的情景，海盗索尔看见出卖过他的叛徒气得发疯。斯露德被安排去了另一个房间，接着索尔就锁上了房门。那时的邪神泪眼汪汪，告诉独眼的海盗那个与他结婚的黄金大亨正在追捕他。

“我该把你交给他的，”当时，海盗索尔恶狠狠地说道，“你猜他会给我多少钱？”

他将洛基扮演的贵族家庭的双性幼子按到在床铺上：“在此之前，我要好好享受享受他的人——他碰过你了吗，嗯？！”

洛基是神，但他装作无力反抗，被独眼的海盗席卷进欲潮，他接受索尔的报复，一次又一次，直到他们无力地倒在床上。索尔看他的眼神里依然带着怒火，海盗将他用链子锁在了船舱里，当然没有什么交出他，索尔巴不得这个人再也不能离开。

是的，每一世，在折磨的尽头，洛基会张开双臂接住他的兄长，还给索尔他理所应得的甜蜜时光。他会叫索尔不再彷徨，不再患得患失，不再恐惧他会离去。一千多年，一世又一世，他和他的哥哥生下了许多的孩子，让索尔带着幸福寿终正寝。

只除了海盗那一世。

索尔最后解开了铁链，带他去甲板上吹吹风，蓝眼睛里是熟悉的爱意。之后芬里尔来找他，说海拉接受神格考验的情况不妙，洛基不得不离开一阵，那个曾被他背叛甚至被伤害到丢失了一只眼睛的海盗什么也没问，只是轻轻吻了吻他：“早点回来。”

当事情解决，阿斯加德的小王子回来时，却只看见他的海盗在海里漂浮，胸口嵌着一枚来自宪兵队的子弹。

海盗索尔死去了，他的眼睛大睁着，斯露德哭着告诉爸爸，她的父亲死前还念着洛基的名字。这个凡人在替他担心，他知道他的洛基聪明伶俐，却无法想象一个养尊处优的双性小家伙带着他们的孩子该怎么活下去。

于是再遇到唐纳德的时候，洛基索性揭开了自己的身份，他是一介神明，用不着凡人替他操心。

按照他的剧本，唐纳德会感受到人神之间难以逾越的鸿沟，为他无法真正的得到洛基而沮丧心碎，在只能短暂的拥有中被幸福和患得患失折磨，却没想到唐纳德先放弃了他。

“那是一个报复。”索尔亲吻他的嘴唇，“那时我已经回到了这奥丁之子的身份上，如果还是唐纳德，我可舍不得放弃。你知道的，我被你折磨了那么久，可没放弃过一次。”

“因为你是个蠢货。”邪神哽咽道，“你竟然忘了在那个愚昧的时代，没有黄金大亨会真的在教堂和一个双性人举行婚礼，你还是看不出那是我的幻术。”

“是的，我是一个蠢货。”索尔收紧手臂，“嫁给我吧，洛基，我们还需要一场婚礼，真正的，在阿斯加德举办的婚礼。”

*  
后来，索尔在地球结识了一群伙伴们，他们组成了复仇者联盟，但是不久，复仇者们就听到了一些有关他们的新伙伴和他弟弟的故事，可实话说，故事有点走样了。

“惊爆点把他的小鹿斑比弟弟关在皇宫里强迫成婚，然后在十年的时间里毫不停歇地让他怀孕，生了一打孩子。”斯塔克说道，“这是我听说的——独眼龙，你在找复仇者的时候真的有道德准入这回事吗？”

班纳吃惊地张开了嘴，娜塔莎的眉毛动了动，鹰眼可能找错了重点，正在赞叹神明的生育能力，道德楷模罗杰斯队长拍案而起，要“找索尔好好谈谈”。

雷神试图解释，但是很快来自阿斯加德的消息让他的笨嘴拙舌更雪上加霜。

他在人间的前一世，凡人唐纳德，尽管只在地球上度过了短短的二十多年，却还是成功地搞大了邪神的肚子——洛基刚刚发现自己又怀孕了，预兆显示，是双胞胎。

虽然解释不清，索尔仍是喜上眉梢，立刻乘着彩虹桥赶回去了，在其他人眼里，这也许算是在罪证面前落荒而逃。

*  
索尔很高兴。

在凡间的旅程令他成长，还和他的弟弟有了一打孩子。

劳菲的诅咒还是没解开，但是这也已经不重要了，哪怕对于神明而言，十二个孩子也足够多了。现在这个诅咒反倒成了一件好事，至少以后索尔和他的弟弟享受快乐时都没了要注意避孕节育的麻烦。

 

本文仅供娱乐，生娃有风险，生那么多娃更有风险，请不要随便效仿神明的作为哦~


	10. 阿斯加德人的卫生学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文的梗不属于我，来自欧亨利短篇小说《索利托牧场的卫生学》
> 
> 有极其微量的星卡
> 
> 作者对阿莫拉的设定所知甚少，全靠私设，请勿用作任何参考

“唉。”

“这是您今天叹的第一百五十九口气。”星期五平静地汇报道。

索尔抬起头，看了一眼新复仇者联盟大楼的天花板：“唉。”

“一百六十次。”

托尼•斯塔克终于忍不住摘下沾满油污的手套：“惊爆点，你可以回你的房间对着你的弟弟好好叹气，成么？”

短发的雷神闷闷不乐：“洛基还病着，我不能在他面前叹气。”

“他真的还在生病吗？”班纳忍不住插话，“我觉得他恶作剧的劲头很足。”

“那是他病中不多的消遣。”阿斯加德的国王解释道。

天才发明家兼亿万富翁忍不住翻了个白眼，我辈蝼蚁果然理解不了阿萨神的生病方式，如果说把复联总部搞得鸡飞狗跳，每天吞食几十盘水果，今天变个蛇明天变匹马，后天往他兄长腰上捅一刀算是重症病神的表现，那么他健康的时候还不得统治地球啊？

……

他好像是想过统治地球来着。

“唉。”

“要不要找个医生给他看看？”班纳实在不忍心见雷神长吁短叹，好心地问道。

“没人敢给洛基看病。”金发的神说道，烦恼地抓了抓头发，“没有我弟弟的同意，阿斯加德的医生都不敢接近他，他说中庭的医生也不懂他的身体情况。”

钢铁侠从旁边接了一杯咖啡，在管教洛基方面，他已经对于他们的雷神战友不抱任何希望了。

实话说在经历了太多事情以后，尤其是灭霸穷凶极恶的行为将之前砸坏纽约的邪神衬托的宛如一只温和无害的猫咪以后，在这位诡计之神居然和复仇者联盟站在了同一战线以后，在洛基于无限战争中牺牲了两回以后（当然了，第一回是假死），他们对索尔的这个令人头疼的弟弟也不再有过去那么大的敌意，现在这位死而复生的仁兄肯乖乖窝在基地里作妖，他们也许就应该为此感谢神明了。

于是他们继续忍受着雷霆之神的叹气。

据诡计之神自己描述，他的全身无力需要好吃好喝静养的状态，是由于在无限战争中消耗过大还不慎死亡所致。

去他的！

那时候睡衣宝宝还在我怀里变成灰了呢，托尼想着，现在还不是生龙活虎的，这只小蜘蛛也不知着了什么魔，居然和索尔一起沦落到了给洛基端茶倒水嘘寒问暖的程度。

比如说现在，蜘蛛侠就待在神兄弟的房间里。

“哇哦！”帕克用星星眼看着诡计之神，“这个魔法太炫酷了！”

“小意思。”邪神扯了扯嘴角。

“我能用这个看《海啸奇迹》吗？我真的非常想看，虽然我看过一遍了但是用你的魔法看效果肯定更加好！”

“可以，先给我来一盘葡萄。”

“好的没问题！”

彼得直接蹿过墙面溜出了门，然后飞快地捞了一盘葡萄回来，赶着欣赏洛基用魔法放映的立体全景式电影，他甚至可以感觉到海浪扑面而来的咸腥气息，这可比影院里拙劣的4D电影场酷炫多了。

“喔喔喔喔！”纽约好邻居叫道。

“声音轻点，”洛基说道，“我还在休养期。”

“哦哦对不起！”帕克捂住嘴巴，眨巴了两下无辜的眼睛。

在休养期的邪神放完了一整场立体特效电影，吃了八盘葡萄，当星期五将这一情报汇报上来的时候，斯塔克只是挥挥手表示朕知道了。也许只有他的睡衣宝宝和索尔那个傻大个会相信诡计之神正在养病，但只要银舌头没有哪天一时兴起把彼得给卖了，那又关他什么事呢？

不知是幸运还是不幸，紫薯的出现明显提高了所有人的忍耐力。

现在的钢铁侠见到冬日战士也是心平气和的，美国政府取消了对美国队长的通缉，班纳与浩克达成了和解，鹰眼对洛基在他面前晃悠表现出了极强的接受能力，至于娜塔莎，她还是老样子。

蚁人见到幻视不再惊恐过度，据卡魔拉反应，甚至星爵和火箭每天吵架的次数好像都少了那么几回。瓦坎达人民对于他们的国王登基驾崩，再登基再驾崩，终于又登基了这一过程的未来也表现出了集体性的乐观主义精神；与他们对照的是现居地球的阿斯加德人们，他们甚至开始以亲王下次装死会是在什么时间下注开盘口了。

所以区区一件洛基装病蹭吃蹭喝的小事而已，没人觉得无法接受。

也没人觉得担忧。

唯有索尔忧心忡忡。

“你是不是太紧张了。”罗曼诺夫说道，啜了一口酒，现在是复仇者们晚间趴体时间，以往这个时候的雷神总是最兴致昂扬的。

“唉。”金发大个子低下脑袋，“洛基今天说他胸口有点闷，但是他坚持他会用魔法治好的，不需要医生，还把我赶出来了。”

“相信我，”托尼一手拍上索尔的背脊，“你弟弟一点儿事都没有。”

雷神勉强笑了笑，摇了摇头。

“他很健康，”罗杰斯插话，“今天我晨练时看见他举铁了。”

“洛基举铁了？”亿万富翁怪叫道，“确定他不是脑子出了状况？”

“他向奎尔示范，如何拥有索尔这样的身材。”队长解释道。

“哦，那他真是一点事都没有。”托尼镇定下来，“怪不得那个彼得现在双腿骨折抱着他的女友哇哇哭，我想我知道原因了。他在照方锻炼前没有发现教他的不是我们的惊爆点，而是小鹿斑比吗？”

“洛基没有恶意。”奥丁的长子睁眼说瞎话。

“就算知道也没用，”前苏联特工说道，“前天浩克差点被洛基召唤出来，就差那么一点点。”

“他只是……呃……贪玩。”索尔的嗓门变小了些。

“大前天他把幻视的资料从苏睿公主那里直接偷走了，”斯塔克耸了耸肩膀，“谁能告诉我小鹿斑比这是打算做什么，把幻视镶嵌到他的魔杖上去吗？”

“我没看见洛基偷任何东西！”雷神急忙申辩。

“你不懂数据。”托尼不客气地顶了回去。

“还有还有！”彼得•帕克突然举手，“昨天，就在昨天晚上！我去他的房间说我想看《猩红山峰》，虽然那片是有点恐怖但是我可以透过手指缝看啊！可能是挺可怕的，可我是真的很想试试！”

“说重点，睡衣宝宝。”

“但是他强迫我看了一整出《阿斯加德的洛基之殇2》。”蜘蛛侠委屈巴巴，“我给他端了六盘橙子呢！”

“这就是你的重点？”

纽约好邻居理直气壮地点了点头，然后通过吸管喝橙汁。

“洛基很喜欢排这部话剧，”索尔也跟着被带歪了重点，“我第一次看的时候也觉得有点……难以接受。没关系，以后你会习惯的。希望这样他的心情能好点，然后身体也可以跟着很快好起来。”

众人互相看了看，再看向这位依旧保持对弟弟十万分关切态度的神明，最后齐齐发出一声叹息：

“唉！”

“怎么了？”奥丁之子纳闷道。

“请个医生吧。”娜塔莎说道。

“可是……”

“请那个名字挺难念的，斯什么兰奇过来。你提过他会空间魔法，能让洛基自由蹦极三十分钟的那种，我想请这个医生就不用通过我们的小鹿允许了。”亿万富翁财大气粗地一挥手，“诊疗费我包了。”

雷神觉得这个主意不错。

不过他还是有必要为他的兄弟申辩几句：

“洛基这次是真的生病了，他说过是过度使用魔法的后遗症，而且他在战场上已经对我说过效忠誓言，绝不会再用谎言欺骗我。”

“在宣誓三分钟以后，他在你面前表演了一出假死。”

“他宣布说太阳会重新照耀在我们身上。”

“好吧，”托尼难得退了一步，“那他现在晒太阳的时间可是严重不足。”

地球上的至尊法师一本正经地被请来，一本正经地听取了自己被请来的理由，原来他们是邀请他来进行无限战争可能的后遗症体检，他一本正经地争辩说自己现在已经弃医从魔，因为学医救不了特殊人种，尤其是复仇者联盟里的特殊人种。

“我会付钱的。”斯塔克简短地说道。

“也许魔法能够救治人，”奇异博士说道，“这是我的出诊收费目录，病人在哪里？”

“那边走廊，左拐第三间，没准他现在还在走廊里晃荡呢。”托尼说道，“我觉得他其实活蹦乱跳的。”

“他大部分时间还是在休养的，”索尔说道，“毕竟他刚刚复活。”

“这件事就交给医生来办，好吗？”罗曼诺夫说道，“我们可以去旁边等结果。”

于是这几位复仇者们聚在吧台，除了雷神心神不宁，其他人都好好喝了几杯，相信斯特兰奇带来的消息最终会开解他们的大块头队友。果然在一刻钟以后，这位穿红披风的法师快步而来，并在被问及结果时无语地瞪了他们一会儿，最终才开口：

“他好得很，一点病痛都没有，甚至还在吃葡萄。我用魔法做了最全面的扫描，保证没有半点遗漏。就算这样，你们也得支付出诊费。还有，如果他继续坚持对你们说头疼脑热的话，最好管教他一下。”

在拿到支票以后，奇异博士一本正经地画个圈圈走人了。

“哇哦！”彼得端着吃剩的第七张盘子路过，“不管看了多少次那种空间魔法，我还是觉得那实在是太酷了，要是我也能学会就好了！”

“不，”钢铁侠放下啤酒杯，“现在我宁愿你少和魔法师混在一起。”

一声闷响，雷神将酒杯砸在了吧台上，将队友们都吓了一跳。

索尔握紧拳头，青筋绽出，颤抖的双臂显示出他正在压抑他的怒气：“洛基……”

“嘿，放松，至少他现在没事。”娜塔莎劝解道。

雷神依旧怒意不减。

在一开始，听到那个诊断结果时，邪神的兄长确实松了一口气，但是随即怒火就烧到了他的头上。洛基，他的弟弟，他患得患失的爱人，又一次对他说了谎。而且是在无限战争之后，在留给他那么多次痛心的失去以后！这个绿眼睛的混蛋还躺在床上，白着一张脸，用轻柔的声音喊他：“哥哥，我感觉胸口有点闷。”

有时候是这样：“索尔，我不太舒服。”

甚至他还说过这种话：“你说我是不是会死掉？”

这让索尔煎熬不已，他唯恐再失去他的弟弟，每一次他要冲出去找医生，却又被洛基拦住，他绿眼睛的弟弟已经与过去的一切和解，却唯独在这件事上固执己见，甚至曾经出言威胁，他会在雷神找来医生前就独自离开，随便去宇宙的哪个角落！

他当然会拒绝请医生，因为他是装病，他知道他的兄长已经不想再被他欺骗了。

阿斯加德的国王放下酒杯，转头就走出了大楼。

他没想和他的弟弟生气太久。

索尔只是想对洛基冷淡一周……也许五天就够了，可能三天也够了，不能比三天更短了，但要是他一整天都不回去的话，他的弟弟会担心吗？

他不确定，他不想让洛基担心，现在那个绿眼睛的混蛋还病着呢——得了吧，是装病。

但是一下子失踪一个月真不是他想做的。

他身不由己。

听起来可能有点荒唐，但事实是，大名鼎鼎的雷霆之神，风暴战斧的持有者，阿斯加德的国王，众神之王索尔•奥丁森，在离开复仇者联盟基地一个小时以后，被人绑架了。

*  
读者朋友们一定会感到疑惑，谁能绑架奥丁之子呢，无限战争已经充分证明了他的神力，不过我要在此做一些说明：如果说现在的洛基是死而复生，那么此时的索尔就是大病初愈，在对抗灭霸的过程中他几乎燃尽自己，眼前他还在恢复期。当然，虽说如此，能够绑架他的也绝非寻常勒索钱财的歹徒。

事实上那也确实不是。

魅惑魔女阿莫拉，她是一位绿眼睛的尤物，有着灿烂的金发，穿着黑绿两色交织的衣物，又在衣物间大胆地露出足够多的肢体肌肤。这世间几乎没有人能够抵挡她的吸引力，所有异性都会沦为她的俘获物，在这样一个魔女眼里，能够引九天雷霆霹雳而下，冲入灭霸的大军之中所向披靡，甚至一斧劈开泰坦人的雷神实在是个完美的猎物，她迫不及待，想要将索尔收为裙下之臣。

她也差不多就快成功了。

她将索尔迷住，困于法阵，然后带这个金光闪闪的神明进了她准备已久的异度空间，然后……

就没有然后了。

丧失反抗能力的索尔却莫名其妙地浑身带电，阿莫拉的手靠近他身侧三寸都会被电流刺痛，就算这位魅惑的化身如何软语相求，奥丁之子如何浑浑噩噩地答应，霹雳电光仍旧坚守岗位，不肯撤离。

“好吧，既然如此……”魔女伸出手去，施展幻术，片刻之后，索尔的眼前浮现简•福斯特的模样。

“索尔，你怎么了，让我看看你。”在幻境中，简的形象这样说道，实际上却是阿莫拉向雷神伸出了手。

噼啪！

魅惑的形象急忙抽回手，实际上是金发碧眼的美人眸中含怯：“你能收回雷电吗，你这个样子太吓人了。”

“好……”

电流散去，阿莫拉露出一个笑来，再度触摸过去，在靠近雷神的地方略停了停。

没有电弧。

带着胜利的喜悦，她的手触及索尔的胸膛。

噼里啪啦！

魅惑魔女发出一声尖叫，幻术被打破了，索尔呼哧呼哧喘着气，汗流浃背，他愤怒地瞪视着对方，但是现在他的大部分力量被魔法束缚，还挣脱不了这个地方。阿莫拉绝不愿意轻言放弃，于是她直起身体：“我会让你臣服于我的，奥丁之子，总有一天。”

“你尽可以……试试看……”电光又重新燃起。

魔女后退两步，皱了皱眉离开了这个空间，把索尔留在了这里。

后来她的手下建议她用幻术假扮成诡计之神，说不定能成功。

“绝不！”阿莫拉忍不住叫道，变成简已经是她的极限了，她更希望用魅惑本身的样貌去诱惑雷霆之神，而不是什么男人，更不是邪神！她诱惑过无数异性，从来没人能逃脱她的罗网！

在这种僵持进行了足足三天——异度空间里的三天，外面的一个月——之后，邪神洛基从天而降，他手持魔杖，绿袍飘扬，金冠辉煌，眼目流光。

“放出索尔！”他将魔杖平指，魔法伴随着愤怒喷发而出。

*  
“头一个礼拜，我们大家都以为你是赌气，兄弟间的情趣什么的……”托尼说到这里，声音有点轻，然后又重新提高嗓门，“你离家出走而已，我们还下注了你会在几个小时以后回来，结果没人是赢家。”

“嘶——”金发大个子捂着额头，靠着墙壁，看上去还有点眩晕。

“撑不住就坐下吧。”斯塔克一脚踢了一把椅子过去，“第二个礼拜的时候，我们以为你是去看那些阿斯加德人了，毕竟你以前也会这么干，现在你们的家园重建进行的怎么样了，需要帮助吗？”

“我不太清楚……”索尔摸索着椅子坐下，椅子发出吱嘎的响声，“我这次出门还没到我们的居住点，就被阿莫拉那个家伙抓走了，嘶——”

“星期五，通知人拿个冰袋来。”

“好的，老板。”

“队长他们呢？”捂上了冰袋的雷神问道。

“哦，有个小任务，他们出门一趟，不用担心。”亿万富翁说道，“第三个礼拜我们发现事情有点不对头，你往常去居住点不回来的时候，也会开启瓦坎达的那些简易传输装备，和你弟弟聊聊天，介绍介绍你们阿萨人目前的情况，音讯全无可不是你的风格。”

阿斯加德的国王干笑两声：“洛基他……”

“哦，说到这个，我们得和那个不靠谱法师好好算算账。”斯塔克说道，“学魔法显然救不了他的贫穷。”说完，他从旁边抓起一包蓝莓塞了一把进嘴里，然后低头查看他手头的仪表数据。

“什么意思？”

“唔唔……”托尼在尽力咀嚼。

“意思是，”好心的班纳博士帮了他一把，“他误诊了。”

索尔猛然抬头，眼前又是一阵发花：“他误诊了？！”

“是的，”灌了两口咖啡，把蓝莓干咽下去的托尼将点心递给班纳，“那个家伙根据我们说的，找到了走廊，然后一把抓住刚在走廊上吃葡萄的睡衣宝宝，说‘我记得你是在无限战争中死过一回的人，对吧。’然后彼得说‘哦是的，咦你怎么知道的？哇你真是太神奇了史传奇先生！’‘没什么神奇，我听索尔说的。’在进行了诸如此类的废话以后，他给彼得做了个全身魔法体检，然后就来告诉我们他身体好得很。”

“噗。”就算已经知道前因后果，班纳还是忍不住笑得将蓝莓干喷了出来。

奥丁之子懵然片刻：“他没给洛基做检查？”

“他以为他的病人是彼得。”托尼说道，“后来我让星期五回放了当天记录，确实没人指名道姓地提到那其实是小鹿斑比。正好睡衣宝宝那些天为了看电影和你弟弟黏在一起，等你失踪以后，彼得才想起来说那位外号奇异博士的巫师真是个大好人，还专程赶过来给他做了一次全面免费体检。”

索尔突然感觉身上一冷：“那洛基呢？我没在房间里看见他。”

斯塔克沉默片刻，叹了口气。

“斯塔克！”

“等你失踪三个礼拜以后，我们到处找你，但是一无所获。”亿万富翁说道，“后来浩克气急了，把洛基从房间里揪了出来，说他不喜欢装病的，不喜欢骗子，接着……”

班纳补完了后面的话：“接着浩克和他打起来了。”

雷神跳了起来，带翻了椅子，声音发颤：“你们……和洛基打起来了？他生着病！”

“是的。”博士诚恳承认，“对不起。”

“你弟弟也不是单方面挨揍，”钢铁侠说道，看了一眼索尔的脸色，往前走了两步挡住他瞪向班纳的目光，“呃，他用魔法和浩克打架了，打得还挺狠的，后来浩克也主动停手了，说他喜欢会打架的家伙，邀请你弟弟一起去打坏蛋救你。”

“然后洛基吐血了。”班纳弱声弱气地说道。

“什么！”

“是的，打完以后他吐血了，吐得很厉害。我们那个时候才发现小鹿斑比是真的还需要休养。”斯塔克决定索性把话一次性说开，“但是他拒绝了，还穿戴起了他那套战甲，他说自己是个骗子，是说谎的人，复仇者联盟不屑与他为伍，他也不想看见我们，然后就冲出去了，不过出门没几步他就晕倒了，是彼得把他背回来的。”

索尔觉得自己的心脏简直要涨裂了，剧痛噎住了他的喉咙，他听见托尼继续讲述：“我们找了旺达来，但是那个时候你弟弟醒了，他不配合魔法治疗，说我们巴不得他死了，最后只让旺达给他施了个法术抑制疼痛。后来我们查到你是被那个金发美人抓走的，小鹿斑比就和我们一道去救你了。等打败那个叫阿莫拉的家伙以后，你弟弟撕开了异度空间的口子，发现你躺在里面神智不醒，周围都是闪电，我们怎么叫你也无济于事，所以他就直接冲进去了……我没拉住。”

雷神僵立在那里，他知道自己的闪电有多厉害，这世上能够不惧雷霆的只有寥寥几人而已，洛基也绝非他们的长姐海拉那般强悍，更何况他的弟弟还重伤在身！索尔发出几声嘶哑的，辨别不了意义的喉音，强壮身躯摇摇欲坠，不敢发问他的兄弟，他的洛基又遭遇了什么。

“老板，队长他们回来了。”

“喔，果然速度很快！”托尼赞叹道，“好了惊爆点，你……”

索尔的眼前闪过一抹绿色。

他几乎如闪电般到了那个身影面前，然后一把将人拥抱进怀中：“洛基？洛基！你感觉怎么样？”为什么洛基是和他兄长的复仇者战友们一起回来的？

邪神被雷神拥抱着，挑了挑眉毛，右手攥拳，在哥哥的脊背上砰砰打了两下。

“我没事！”

“可是斯塔克他们告诉我说……”

“哦，浩克确实揍了我一顿，在我生病的时候。”诡计之神阴恻恻地说道，他的绿眼睛眼锋一扫，班纳立刻往后倒退两步。

“二流法师确实诊错了人，还跟你们说应该要好好教育装病的家伙。”远在伦敦的至尊圣所里，某人背上一寒。

“而他之所以诊错人，是因为那个小鬼确实在偷吃病人的葡萄。”斯塔克赶紧将蜘蛛侠护在身后。

“还有某个道德模范，确实让我这个重症病神和他一道出去执行你们所谓的复仇者任务。”

美国队长防备地提起盾牌，然后又放了下去：“是的，我觉得锻炼对洛基会好一些。”

诡计之神没理会他：“还有，确实有某个蠢货认为我又欺骗了他，自己跑出门去招来了魅惑魔女的媚术，还在他的救世主冲进去救他的时候浑身放电。”

“洛基，我……”金发大块头的声音听起来要多愧疚有多愧疚，“对不起，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“挺好的，”绿眸法师抬眼瞅了瞅他兄长额头的肿包，露出一个乖巧笑容，“我发现出门揍揍蠢货们，舒缓筋骨是比静养更适合我的恢复办法。”


	11. 当奥丁被作者灌了吐真剂（无厘头一发完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然想写点没头没脑的东西~
> 
> 灵感来源：雷1洛基哭唧唧问奥丁，为什么不告诉他身世真相。

*

那是众神之父原定为他的长子加冕的前夜。

索尔和洛基都被召唤到了宝库，面对父亲凝重的神色，兄弟俩本能地感觉到有什么事发生了或是即将要发生，诡计之神更觉心中不安，因为他今夜原本打算去约顿海姆，找一些可爱的冰霜巨人明天来“做客”。

“父亲，出了什么事吗？”沉不住气的雷神问道。

独眼的神王将目光扫过他的两个儿子，最后停留在了黑发绿眼的小儿子脸上：“我有一件事要告诉你们，是有关洛基的。”

“有关我的？”

奥丁闭上独目，点了点头。

“有什么事需要现在说？赶在明天我的加冕前，那么急？”索尔笑道，没留意到弟弟望他的眼神。

“听我说！”众神之父提了提声音，睁开眼，注视着洛基，而不是更关注长子，这可真是难得，“洛基，我的儿子，虽然你是我的孩子，但从血缘上来说……你是约顿海姆人。”

“什么？！”洛基震惊抬眼。

“不可能！”索尔吼道。

“是的，你的弟弟是约顿海姆人，劳菲之子！是我在对约顿的战争后，从那里的神庙带回来的！”奥丁吼了回去，接着喘了几口气，“洛基，之前我不想你受到伤害，但你现在已经成年了，你有权知道真相。”

索尔摇了摇头，难以置信：“父亲，您是不是记错了，洛基他怎么可能……”

“你弟弟可以去碰寒冰之匣，就会明白真相。”

“原来如此。”小王子低下头去，发出一声嗤笑，再抬起头来，绿眼睛登时染上了水雾，“我懂了，这就是为什么那么多年来，无论我怎么努力，你的目光永远都在索尔身上，因为不管你怎么声称你爱我，你也不会将王位交给一个……一个孩子噩梦里的蓝色怪物！”

“洛基！”索尔喊道。可他的弟弟只是惨笑着，目光转向他：“是的，我嫉妒你，现在我知道是为什么了……我是你要杀光的冰霜巨人，这就是一切的真相……”

“我不会那么做的！”雷神急切道。

洛基没有理会他，对着众神之父委屈又愤怒地开口：“我原本以为你偏心索尔，是因为他是你的头生子——”

“他不是。”奥丁目光微偏。

“——原来是因为他才是你亲生的……什、什么？”刚刚留意到父亲的话语，银舌头破天荒地打了个结巴。

“我的头生子不是他。”神王透出了一丝心虚，“其实你们还有一个姐姐，她叫海拉，在索尔还是婴儿的时候，她执意发动征服战争，屠杀了瓦尔基里们，所以我把她放逐去了冥界。对，你们现在成年了，有必要知道这些事。”

洛基惊得呆了，而这时先回过神来的竟是他那一贯傻乎乎的兄长，雷神突然之间福临心至，脱口而出：“我的身世不会也有什么问题吧！父……亲？”

怎么可能，看你的金发蓝眼，和父亲简直一模一样。我真是愚蠢，居然一直没有对自己和这个家庭格格不入的相貌起疑。

邪神不无苦涩地想到。

“索尔……你……”等等，为什么奥丁的话语那么吞吞吐吐？

“其实你是我和大地女神生的而不是你们的母亲芙丽嘉。”众神之父闭上眼睛，一口气说完。

宝库里的空气凝滞了足足三秒钟。

“所以，”冰霜巨人的话语里果然带着约顿海姆的寒气，“您出轨了。”

……

所以，这条时间上的奥丁依旧进了中庭养老院。

这一回，他还是被他的妻子和孩子们一起送进去的。

登基典礼上，刚刚加冕的新神王对着他绿眼睛的兄弟单膝下跪，执起魔法师的手吻在上面，蓝眼睛里透着喜爱，声音里透着真诚：

“我请求你，我的兄弟洛基，与我结合，成为阿斯加德的另一位国王。”

然后，雷霆之神咽了一口唾沫，想起补充了一句：

“诸神在上，我发誓绝对不会出轨。”


	12. 好孩子要讲文明懂礼貌

灾难是从一句话开始的。

在神域的大王子将二王子从地球押回阿斯加德之后，审判的会议上，奥丁一家四口爆发了前所未有的语言冲突。

“Son of b……”

后面消音了。

然后，灾难就此拉开序幕。

 

*

洛基篇

“审判我死刑吧！”邪神吼道，红了眼眶。哪怕母亲看着，哪怕索尔看着，他都要愤恨地吼出来，凭什么奥丁一直偏爱他的兄长，凭什么索尔才能继承王位，凭什么给他这个冰霜巨人一直编织谎言！

独眼的神王站了起来，永恒之枪一敲地面，面色如霜：

“你这个不知感恩的孩子！好，我就收回你不配的宽大，宣判你死刑！”

什么？！

洛基脚下踉跄了一下，他想过这个，可是想象中的打击和真实的面对完全不是一回事。他喊了千年的父亲，纵有偏心却也是教养他长大，值得被仰视效仿的国王，就这样轻易地宣判了他的死刑！

就仿佛是在为之前那句无情的话作注脚一般——他的命运是生而冻毙，在约顿海姆的冰天雪地里。

诡计之神苦笑一声，接着就像过去遭到打击时那样，扯开嘴角的弧度，银舌头开始酝酿讽刺的反击，直到骤然响起的另一个声音，令他的笑容彻底僵死在了脸上。

“好的，我也不想为他求情了。”芙丽嘉说道，颜色淡淡，“反正他也不是我的儿子。”

小王子眼前发黑，身子摇摇欲坠。

母亲，母亲……

反正他也不是我的儿子。

一滴眼泪直接从谎言之神的眼角滚落，无人知道冰霜巨人的这颗泪珠是多么滚烫烧灼。

“父亲。”雷神索尔开口。

洛基闭上眼睛，垂下了头，听着他兄长的话语。

“我请求您将处刑人的职位交给我，”正直无私的雷霆之神说道，“对于这样不知悔改的罪人，我愿意亲手将他送去冥界海姆。”

这是压断诡计之神神经的最后一根稻草。

 

*

奥丁篇

“你这个不知感恩的孩子！好，我就收回你不配的宽大，宣判你死刑！”

刚吼完这句话，众神之父就后悔了。

天啦噜，他到底在说什么鬼？他只是想吓唬一下小儿子，说真的，就算芙丽嘉和索尔没有替洛基求情，那也是他看了一千年的孩子，这个孩子曾经以崇拜的目光看着他，叫他爸爸，为他的一句夸奖就欣喜不已。

洛基虽然调皮了些，可九界又有哪个备受宠爱的孩子一点儿也不顽皮的？索尔一早就会抡着锤子砸坏神域的玫瑰园，洛基也只不过是哄骗他的哥哥再掀掉仙宫的屋顶而已，当这个孩子背着双手，走到你面前，用他绿色的眼睛挤出两滴虚假的泪水，可怜巴巴地认错时，你还能怎么办呢？

当然，这一次洛基闹得太过分了，可奥丁真的没心狠到愿意杀死他，这是他的儿子，是奥丁森，才没有约顿海姆的劳菲什么事情！

被气急脱口失言的神王呆在那里，求助地看向芙丽嘉和索尔，巴望着他们给自己出个主意，或者赶紧求情递个台阶，不然众神之父就尴尬地下不来台了。

“呵。”打破平静的是他的小儿子。

洛基面色如常，注视着他，仿佛是注视着一个陌生人。小王子爱着他的父亲，也曾经怨恨过他的父亲，却从未以这样冷漠的目光注视他。银舌头冷静地吐出话语：“我明白了，您从未希望一个冰霜巨人为您的亲生儿子铺路以后，还继续活在这个世界上。”

他的绿色瞳眸骤然变成了两团火焰！

“不！”奥丁叫道，永恒之枪猛然投向洛基，但是来不及了！小王子已经用禁咒燃烧了自己的灵魂！

“不，洛基……”独眼的神王跪在小儿子的尸体前，他再也无法得到一声父亲。

 

*

索尔篇

索尔和希芙，还有仙宫三勇士一起，奔波在九界各处，扫平那里的祸乱。

“这里是最后一个了吧？”希芙擦了把脸上的黑尘说道。

“是的！等华纳海姆平静下来，我们就可以回家了！”雷神咧开大大的笑容，一锤子挥开一名倒霉的敌人。

“你可真够开心的。”范达尔说道，“以前你巴不得在战场上多打一阵的。”

“这样他就可以回家看弟弟了。”沃斯塔格咕哝一句。

大王子没有反驳，他心底已经乐开了花，父亲答应过他的，可以用他平定九界的功劳抵偿洛基在中庭的罪行。而他这趟出征也收获了可喜的成果，据雷霆之神的乐观估计，他的兄弟只需要再被软禁几年就行了，一切都在向好的方向发展。

而且索尔已经不再是过去那个鲁莽不动脑筋的王子了——临行前，他向父亲请求担任洛基的处刑人，这意味着在他不在阿斯加德的这段时间里，他的兄弟没有任何处刑官，绝对不会受到鞭打之类的刑法。当时奥丁只是微一犹豫，就点头同意了这件事，显然众神之父也不想真的对小儿子施加刑虐。

将一切都盘算的美美的雷霆之神，在收拾完华纳海姆的战场，留下霍根处理善后事宜之后，就召唤了彩虹桥，乐滋滋地返回了阿斯加德。

“海姆达尔，我们胜利归来了！”索尔向神域的看门人笑着打了个招呼，准备往里走时，却被拦了下来。

金色眼睛的神明欲言又止。

“怎么了，海姆达尔？”

“众神之父说……你有必要知道，”看门神微微垂眸，“陛下知道你不会同意惩罚洛基，所以调你出征九界，在你离开的第二天，奥丁就改派他人担任处刑官，将洛基处死了。”

雷神的脑袋顿时一片空白。

“什么？”仿佛海姆达尔说出的并非有逻辑有意义的话语，只是一团杂音。

守护阿斯加德入口的神拍了拍索尔的肩膀：“当你回宫殿的时候，经过王宫广场，你会看见的……洛基就吊在绞刑架上面，已经一个月了……”

 

*

真实篇

从恐怖的幻象中醒来，洛基惊恐地看向父母，看向索尔，过了许久，他才敢开口说话：

“母亲？”

银舌头仿佛打了结，嗓子里带着颤音，明知刚刚只是一个虚幻的假象，小王子却唯恐他真的被剥夺了一切亲情。

“当然，我的洛基。”芙丽嘉以微笑回应。

奥丁是下一个回过神来的，众神之父嗖一声从王座上站了起来，铛一声敲响永恒之枪：“洛基，我的儿子，我不会——”

“父亲！”雷神以闪电的姿态杀出，扑通跪倒在他兄弟面前，须发皆颤，从来不带怯懦的蓝眼睛里满是恐惧，“请宽恕我的兄弟，不要判他死刑！”

“我没想……”奥丁扶额，然后忽然明白了过来，看向他的妻子，孩子们的母亲，“芙丽嘉，刚才是你做的？”

“嗯哼。”神后收起恐惧魔法，眼睛扫过三人，“刚才不是吵得很开心吗？怎么，不吵了？”

父子三人同时一惊，集体摇头，不吵了，再也不敢吵了。

爱神满意地点点头，笑了，这才是乖孩子嘛。

呃，不过不知道恐惧魔法到底在他们的心里激发了什么幻象，大概也许可能是过分了些，她可怜的小洛基现在两只眼睛都是肿的。

神后略感心虚地咳嗽一声，不管怎么说，他们吵起来的时候也太没分寸啦！

“Son of b……”这种话怎么能随便开口呢！

文明礼貌应该是阿斯加德王室成员的必修课！

 

*

事后篇

奥丁和他的两个儿子表示，一切如常。

除了奥丁再三强调自己绝不会判洛基死刑，洛基绝对是自己亲儿子，他的命运绝对不是活该被冻死，如果小儿子需要的话，索尔可以是抱养的。

除了索尔整整半年没敢走王宫前门，对王宫广场一直绕路，仿佛如果他经过那里，就真会看见他的兄弟吊在上面似的。

除了洛基怯生生地出现在母亲的茶话间，讨了爱神的几百个亲吻，怯生生地出现在哥哥的闪电宫，被讨了几百个夜晚的同枕共眠，以及怯生生地避免出现在奥丁的视线范围内，坚决不给父亲哪怕一个抱抱。

除了这些，一切如常。

除了由于奥丁和他的两个儿子都表现出了一定的创伤综合征，芙丽嘉不得不暂时监国执掌王权以外，一切如常。

……

所以说，各位好孩子一定要讲文明、懂礼貌！


	13. 启禀皇上，二皇子他分化成Omega了！（极其沙雕警告）

本文源自这样一则知乎吐槽：

 

写古代背景的你ABO个串串啊？？

 

换个称呼不行吗？天乾地坤阴阳二分不行吗？？

 

“老爷，夫人，少爷分化成Omega了！”

 

？？？？？？？

 

笑傻了，遂成此文

 

*

1、ABO

 

“报——启禀陛下，二皇子他分化成Omega了！”

 

奥丁沉默许久，终于忍不住对传令兵吼了起来：“我们现在是东方古风背景，你说Omega这种外来词有谁听得懂！”

 

御阶之下，传令兵瑟瑟发抖。

 

“算了，”宽宏的陛下一挥手，“退出去，重报！”

 

“是！”

 

 

2、阴阳交征大悲赋

 

“报——启禀陛下，二皇子他……他分化成阴人了！”

 

奥丁沉默一阵，终于忍不住对传令兵吼了起来：“阴人是什么什么意思你查过字典了没有，岂有将此称呼冠于皇子头上的道理！”

 

御阶之下，传令兵瑟瑟发抖。

 

“算了，”宽宏的陛下一挥手，“退出去，重报！”

 

“是！”

 

 

3、天行乾，地势坤

 

“报——启禀陛下，二皇子他……他分化成……他分化成坤……地坤了。”

 

奥丁沉默片刻，终于忍不住对传令兵吼了起来：“那么Beta能叫什么，你给朕想一个出来朕就让你过！”

 

御阶之下，传令兵瑟瑟发抖。

 

“算了，”宽宏的陛下一挥手，“退出去，重报！”

 

“是。”

 

 

4、三光者，日月星

 

“报……启禀陛下，二皇子他……他分化成……成……月亮了……”

 

奥丁沉默一瞬，终于忍不住对传令兵吼了起来：“什么月亮，信不信朕太阳了你！”

 

御阶之下，传令兵瑟瑟发抖：“芙皇后还在呢……”

 

“……”宽宏的陛下一挥手，“滚回去，重报！”

 

“是……”

 

 

+1

 

“报……启禀陛下，二皇子他……他说不用通报了。”

 

奥丁没有沉默，猛地站了起来：“你说什么？！”

 

御阶之下，传令兵瑟瑟发抖：

 

“这是二皇子给您的信。”

 

父皇：哥哥看不下去我如此受苦，已经来亲身抚慰我了。

 

您的儿子，刚刚分化成Omega、阴人、地坤、月亮的洛基


	14. 仙宫对待冰霜质子的五大酷刑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文来自于一个梗：假如洛基被心灵宝石篡改了记忆

他当然只是一个质子，他的血管里流的是奥丁宿敌的血液，他真实的肤色是约顿海姆冰天雪地赋予的深蓝，他是劳菲之子。

 

 

1、漠视

 

“这就是你为什么一直更偏爱索尔，因为无论如何你也不会把阿斯加德的王位交给一个冰霜巨人！”

 

小王子绿眼湿润，满怀愤怒和委屈。他被漠视了一千年，他以为是索尔遮蔽了自己的光芒，谁知真相比那更残酷，他不是奥丁的儿子，一个约顿海姆人又有什么资格得到众神之父的疼爱？

 

奥丁历练索尔，斥责索尔，流放索尔，都是为了最终将他的王冠和王座交给索尔。

 

而他对小儿子的宽纵，其实不过是漠视的同义词，昔日远古冬棺前的故事和平等竞争的诺言，不过是神王激励亲子的办法，谁让他一个约顿质子当了真呢？

 

诡计之神此时心中满怀恐惧，他盯着他的父亲——不，那是索尔的父亲——等待一个回答。

 

奥丁的独目之中是前所未有的冷漠，他难得正眼瞧了瞧面前的劳菲之子，声音淡然：“既然你已经知道真相了，那么是的，我不会把阿萨的王位交给一个冰霜巨人。我希望你能安守你的本分，等索尔从中庭结束流放回来，你可以当他的右手，坐在他下面的那个位置上，但是永远不要妄图超越他。”

 

洛基的绿眼睛绷大，他嘴唇颤抖，心中的另一只靴子终于落地，碰撞出回响：

 

果然如此！

 

众神之父冷冷瞥了他一眼，转身离去，在抓住宝库的门把手时，高高在上的神王忽然摇晃了一下，轰然倒地。而他捡来的，刚刚得到了冷言冷语的孩子依旧惊慌：“守卫？守卫快过来！”

 

 

2、鞭打

 

“这是你应得的。”雷神宣布道。

 

洛基看着面前的行刑，难以置信：“不，你不能——”

 

“这是你应得的！”阿萨的王储吼道，一把揪住他的衣领吼道。此时九界最优秀的魔法师都无法反抗他，因为他正被镣铐锁住头颈和手脚，只能承受兄长的怒火。

 

眼前的行刑台周围簇拥着阿斯加德的民众，台上，一名罪大恶极的犯人被剥去上衣和外裤，伏在木架上，旁边是两名士兵用铁鞭抽打着罪人。只三鞭过后，犯人的脑袋一歪，就晕了过去，行刑立刻停止，士兵端来冰水将犯人泼醒，鞭子又再落下去。

 

血沫飞溅，受刑者的哭嚎已经嘶哑。

 

小王子双目赤红，愤恨难言，他的哥哥一把攥住他的下巴，冷声道：“别想自尽，洛基，你涉嫌谋害父亲，你想要篡夺属于我的王位，你是叛徒，叛徒活该被鞭打，我会亲自执行你的刑法。”

 

我没有谋害父亲！

 

可是奥丁在宝库晕倒时，只有他和众神之父在场，人们又怎么会相信高高在上的神王会平白晕厥？更不会相信其实邪神才是那个满心委屈的受害者。他被理所当然的审判，被他的兄长，光荣的王储，伟大的雷霆之神判处了这屈辱的刑法。

 

洛基闭上眼睛。

 

等台上的犯人被打到血肉模糊，等他被推搡着上台时，绿眼睛的魔法师默念完那长得可怕的咒语，以死亡换取侮辱的避免，在索尔愤怒不甘的喊叫声中，他的幻影消失，真身坠下了彩虹桥——

 

 

3、囚禁

 

入侵中庭的战犯被投入了监狱。

 

这里极其破旧，臭气熏天，几乎没有落脚地。当然，住在金宫的高贵神明又怎么会考虑囚徒的生理需求呢？

 

前王子讽刺地一笑，用法术给自己清理出一片容身之所。

 

他倒是宁可奥丁直接判处他死刑，也好过被这样卑劣的折磨，但既然众神之父还没有下达命令，诡计之神决定暂且拖延，直到九界得到宽厚仁慈的神王要处死他曾经小儿子的命令，那将是多么有趣的荒诞剧啊。

 

“父亲没想杀你。”索尔站在牢门前，站在光洁卫生的地板上，不痛不痒地说道。

 

“是啊，他更希望我无声无息的消失，免得玷污了阿斯加德的荣光，不是么？”银舌头说道。

 

雷神皱了皱眉，怎么邪神以前没发现他的哥哥是这样的一个伪君子呢？索尔最终开口：“你为什么不认错？”

 

“我要认什么错！”洛基骤然暴怒，“为我谋害了众神之父？哦别开玩笑了，他是劳菲的敌人不是吗？为了我是劳菲之子，我也要让他陷入长眠，你不该觉得奇怪的，索尔•奥丁森！”

 

“你在胡说八道什么！”雷霆之神也愤怒道，“我是在说你入侵中庭的罪行！”

 

“是的！我入侵了一个蝼蚁的国度，但我难道连统治他们的资格也没有吗！”冰霜巨人吼道，“我也想像你一样，虚伪的认一个弟弟，然后判处他应该受大庭广众之下的鞭打，嘲笑他怎么敢妄想王位，然后逼迫他跳下彩虹桥自杀！”

 

“我没有那么做过！洛基，不要颠倒黑白！”

 

“哈，堂堂雷神都不敢承认自己做过的事了？”

 

所以，索尔确实是一个伪君子。

 

 

4、流放

 

不，奥丁没有流放过他。

 

“我的儿子们。”这是老神王临终时说的。

 

流放他的是索尔。

 

“好吧，那么现在一切都搞清楚了。”雷神带着轻快，甚至近乎轻佻的语气说道，“你的记忆被扭曲都是心灵宝石的鬼。你自己松手掉下了彩虹桥，然后自作自受被什么家伙给控制了，所以别再说我和父亲把你怎么样了，尤其是你现在已经解开了宝石的控制。”

 

“那可不一定。”银舌头犟嘴道，声音底气不足。

 

奥丁的长子瞥了他一眼，抚摸了一下另一只眼上的黑罩，他们从萨卡回来，联手战胜了强大的死亡女神。在整个阿斯加德面前，雷霆之神已经加冕为众神之王。现在他们身处仙宫的长厅，王座上金光闪闪的神明俯视着邪神。

 

“洛基，你曾经对我很重要。”

 

小王子的心咯噔一声。

 

“但是到头来你是你，我是我，也许命运女神已经注定我们分道扬镳了。”神王摩挲了一下永恒之枪，“我们还是不要见面了，那样更好。”

 

诡计之神沉默着，点了一下头，犹如一个坏掉的木偶，说着他自己都不理解的话语：“是的，那样更好。”

 

索尔轻松一笑：“今晚我会招待你好好吃一顿，洛基，明天你想去哪里，告诉海姆达尔就行了。你知道的，阿斯加德的王位交接，事情很忙，我就不去送你了。”

 

“不必。”洛基木然回答道。

 

第二天，洛基离开了阿斯加德，这位前王子离开的时候丢下一个回眸，嘴角勾起微笑，绿袍飘飘，去得潇洒。

 

 

5、死刑

 

“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟。”索尔半嘲半骂，他还没意识到眼前的情况有多严重。

 

下一刻，乌木喉竖起枯长的手指，铁块堵住了神王的嘴巴。

 

“哥哥，其实——”洛基歪头看向无法发声的雷神，“——那个中庭二流法师没能洗掉我被心灵宝石扭曲的记忆。在我的记忆里，父亲依旧漠视了我，阿斯加德冤屈了我，你要对我施刑，逼我跳下了彩虹桥。”

 

愚蠢的奥丁之子啊，如果九界第一法师都不能战胜心灵宝石，又怎么能相信中庭的蝼蚁可以办到？他以为他送走了心无挂碍的弟弟，但其实直到这一刻，绿眼睛的神明依旧存着痛苦的记忆。

 

邪神双目之中带着痛和恨：

 

“我是洛基，

 

“是约顿海姆的正统国王，劳菲之子，

 

“以及索尔的死敌。

 

“请让我见到阿斯加德的覆灭，和我敌人的死亡，我将向您献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

 

索尔闭上了眼睛，如果这就是洛基想要的，那么就来吧。如果记忆无法被修复，那么唯一平复他弟弟心灵的办法，也许就是他的死亡。

 

嗡一声响，雷神睁开双眼，惊恐地看见他的兄弟被泰坦人举起，被攥在那该诅咒的手掌中，两脚无助地踢着，邪神徒劳地挣扎着……

 

不，不不不，不要！

 

你该来杀我的，你明明该来杀我的！

 

“你永远也不会成为真正的——神……”

 

咔嚓！

 

小王子被扔到了地上。

 

“这次不会再复活了。”

 

不！

 

终于得到自由的雷神爬到了他的兄弟身边，翻过洛基的身体，看见灰蓝色的脸上还带着微笑，却没有一丝气息。

 

为什么？

 

他当然不会懂。

 

这就是阿斯加德人对一个冰霜质子最残酷的刑法，将他带离约顿海姆的冰天雪地，让他在爱神的怀抱中长大，让众神之父注视他的目光逐渐柔软，让他有一个金光闪闪夺目耀眼的哥哥，让他成为阿斯加德的小王子。

 

然后让他就算发现身世的真相，就算记忆出了差错，明明带着被冤屈被处刑的记忆，带着无比的恨意和痛苦，却发现心底对阿斯加德存有的还是爱意。也许是因为聪明的诡计之神明确了那记忆的虚假，也许是因为愚蠢的大块头明明说要流放他，其实却是为了找灭霸算账时让他远离危险。

 

最终索尔，他深爱的哥哥，在袭击死亡的追求者时功亏一篑。

 

而那个冰霜质子也就接受了这最残酷的刑法——他自愿被判处死刑，来换得兄长的生命。

 

*  
+1 后来的故事

 

洛基醒来的时候，脑袋有些晕。

 

这对于阿萨神来说是一种难得的体验，他们受到祝福，一向身体健康。

 

接着他想起了发生过的事，他应该已经被灭霸杀死了，可如今小王子置身阿斯加德的火焰宫寝殿，抬手摸上脖颈，也没有感觉到丝毫疼痛。这位九界第一的魔法师有些紧张，他迫切地想知道索尔怎么样了。

 

他即刻拉铃，然后转头看向进门的侍女：“索尔在哪里？”

 

“王子在为明天的登基典礼试穿礼服。”

 

“你说王子？”洛基一怔。

 

“是。”侍女回答道。

 

“那么……奥丁和芙丽嘉呢？”诡计之神试探道，脑袋里瞬间转过千百个念头。

 

“两位陛下在忙日常的事务。”

 

“知道了，下去吧。”强压住内心的惊涛骇浪，小王子装得若无其事，他走到穿衣镜前，审视着过去的自己。

 

在阿斯加德人来说，六年时光如弹指一挥，在面貌上不会有丝毫的变化。不过穿衣的时尚还是可以更新换代的，比如现在他走到镜子前的过程中，身上裹起那件绿色斗篷的礼服，伸手一触额边，头顶便显现出辉煌的金角盔。

 

他穿戴整齐，注视着镜中的自己，不明白是什么带邪神回到了过去的时空。平复呼吸，绿眼睛的小王子推门而出。

 

*

见过奥丁和芙丽嘉，众神之父与洛基的魔法教师都没发现他的异样，于是诡计之神就去见了他此刻最想见的人，索尔。

 

年轻六岁的大王子看上去却像是年轻了六百岁，正不耐烦地扯着自己身上的衣服，按说登基大典的礼服早该准备好了——如果不是洛基眼尖，临时发觉他的哥哥胳膊上的肌肉又增加了，导致袖子需要加宽的话。

 

“如果这件衣服真的那么重要，怎么不让矮人来做？”长发的王储抱怨道，“他们的衣服不是可以跟着穿衣服的人变化大小吗？”

 

“前提是他们没为你打造头盔，”银舌头接过话茬，“把你打扮得像只小公鸡的话。”

 

“哈哈，洛基！”索尔看见他，就将手从裁缝的测量中挣脱，不管不顾地给了洛基一个熊抱——

 

“你涉嫌谋害父亲，你想要篡夺属于我的王位。”

 

小王子浑身剧烈一抽，可怕的声音在记忆里回响，他几乎想要猛地推开雷神。

 

“怎么了，洛基？”奥丁的长子关切道。

 

“没什么。”小王子咽了一口唾沫，咧出笑容，伸手拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“我……我只是在为你高兴，索尔，明天是你的重要日子。”

 

“是的。”无忧无虑的王储很快就被带跑了话题，他一边和弟弟聊天，一边被几个裁缝们推着转着测量身体，“洛基，你明天会来的吧？”

 

“当然。”诡计之神笑盈盈的。

 

“那太好了，”雷神说道，“我还以为你会因为没能得到王位，明天在你的寝室里哭鼻子呢。”

 

哦，这个长发蓝眼的索尔是如此没心没肺，邪神发现自己很快又找回了想要捅他一刀的欲望。

 

兄弟俩互相对视一眼，都笑了起来，洛基挑了挑眉毛，他看着眼前的索尔，还没有经历过任何风险的阿斯加德王储，众星捧月的奥丁之子，威名赫赫的雷霆之神。索尔还太稚嫩、莽撞、骄傲，眼下的他比起六年之后的那个索尔，还完全不像一个合格的国王。

 

绿眼睛的小王子恍惚了一瞬，以至于没听见随后到来的仙宫勇士们的话语，他只是随口告别然后离去，将沃斯塔格笑着摇头说：“他肯定妒忌了。”的话从左耳朵灌入，又从右耳朵溜走了。

 

“我不会把阿萨的王位交给一个冰霜巨人。我希望你能安守你的本分。”

 

记忆再度回响，洛基顿住脚步，脸色变成死灰。

 

*

“等索尔从中庭结束流放回来，你可以……坐在他下面的那个位置上，但是永远不要妄图超越他。”

 

“你是叛徒，叛徒活该被鞭打，我会亲自执行你的刑法。”

 

“你为什么不认错？”

 

“但是到头来你是你，我是我，也许命运女神已经注定我们分道扬镳了。”

 

“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟。”

 

洛基抱住脑袋，努力驱赶着真假难辨的画面，近乎绝望地和心底的雾霾抗争。

 

不知道是什么缘故，他回到了过去，却也带着被心灵宝石扭曲过的记忆，绿眼睛的小王子克制不住想哭的欲望，他咬住下唇，生生将哭音憋了回去。

 

“你怎么样？”兄长关切的声音在身后响起。

 

“我……”银舌头哽了一下，赶紧住了口。

 

“嘿，洛基，你该不会是真的……”雷神走到他身边，伸手抚上他的颈肩，“你想当国王吗？”

 

“你想要篡夺属于我的王位。”

 

“不！”洛基断然道，抬起头来，露出一个大大的笑容，“哈！吓到你了吗？要是我真想当国王，你打算怎么做？”

 

索尔居然还真的认真想了想：“洛基，我向你保证，我成为国王以后，身边也永远有你的一席之地。”

 

“但是永远不要妄图超越他。”

 

诡计之神的嘴角抽搐片刻，移开视线：“谢谢，那可真是……令我感动。索尔，我相信你会成为最好的国王。”

 

“谢谢你这么想。”雷神笑了起来，怎么看怎么像一个傻子，“今晚的庆祝晚宴，你——”

 

“我当然会来的。”绿眼睛的小王子笑道，看向他金发垂长的兄长，他当然会去的，因为那是他最后一次好好欣赏他的哥哥了。

 

索尔会成为九界最好的神王。

 

——哪怕在这位新神王的身边，没有洛基•奥丁森。

 

*

冰霜巨人入侵了奥丁宝库，然后被毁灭者消灭了。

 

索尔看着地上的尸体和痕迹，愤怒至极：“我们应该向约顿海姆展示，新国王不允许——”

 

“你还不是新国王！”奥丁吼了回去。

 

洛基闭上嘴巴，如同前世的乖乖小儿子，绿眼睛眨巴了一下，怯生生地瞧瞧父亲，瞄瞄哥哥，并没有阻拦他们的争吵。就算在现在，他也认为消灭劳菲并给约顿海姆适当的打击是必须的，索尔还需要成长，而冰霜巨人从未放弃过对阿斯加德的反击机会。

 

也许是后悔和海拉的过去，奥丁一直主张王者不主动挑起战争，但有时候挑起战争是必须的，不然他们会在应对海拉时手足无措，在面对灭霸时损失惨重……

 

唯一重要的是用什么方法，直接冲到约顿海姆是索尔的选择，也是莽夫的行径。

 

洛基三言两语之后，索尔就带着他和仙宫勇士们冲到了约顿海姆，然后在面对劳菲和数不尽的冰霜巨人时，局面僵持住了。蓝眼瞪红眼瞪了许久，最终劳菲先开口了：“小公主，你是来假装你是一个成年人的吗？”

 

这句话为他赢得了妙尔尼尔的当头一击。

 

战斗就此开始，可能是因为洛基血缘上的父亲在用舌头拉仇恨方面也颇有天赋，不知道从什么时候起，场面就变成了雷神一个劲地追着劳菲猛锤，闪电霹雳对冰霜之王穷追猛打，直到奥丁降临——

 

“等等，索尔！”众神之父喊道。

 

晚了。

 

伴随着耀眼的白光，索尔的狂笑，劳菲轰然倒地，所有人都震惊了。

 

阿斯加德的王子生生打死了约顿海姆的国王。

 

洛基简直惊呆了，这和他知道的过去不一样，是什么造成了蝴蝶翅膀的扇动，继而引起眼前的暴风的？奥丁也没有废话，立刻将所有人打包回了阿斯加德，杀死劳菲让避免战争变得绝无可能了。

 

“你这个自私的孩子，我要剥夺你的神力，你去好好清醒清醒——”

 

好吧，至少这部分还像过去一样。

 

小王子发现自己不需要暗中行动了，他直接拿出了毁灭约顿海姆的方法展示给父亲，奥丁的独眼却久久凝视着他，最后摇了摇头：“不，洛基。”

 

不，洛基。

 

恍惚间，他仿佛置身于彩虹桥下，带着满心希望，却被这一句话打成了绝望。

 

“为什么不？！”洛基委屈喊道，“因为我是一个冰霜怪物，所以你从未信任过我，你永远不会把王位交给我！”

 

“不，不是……”神王摇着头，心力憔悴地晕厥。诡计之神几乎恐慌发作，却发现没有人指控他谋害神王，芙丽嘉还将王杖交在他的手上。

 

“我要照顾你的父亲，索尔去了中庭，洛基，阿斯加德就交给你了。”

 

“你相信我吗，母亲？”

 

“我当然相信你，你是我儿子。”

 

洛基坐在王座上，眼前闪过一幕幕，有的是真实的过去，有的是被心灵宝石扭曲的画面，他挥手驱散这些记忆，抬眼看向中庭。

 

被打入凡尘的索尔正双手交叉脑后，闲适地躺着，注视着星空，宛如注视着他。

 

小王子恍惚片刻，在哥哥的身边瞧见了那个熟悉的女人，简。

 

好吧，他还是得按照预定计划行动。

 

追杀索尔显得很没必要，还容易殃及无辜，虽然不是说邪神会在乎几个地球蝼蚁的性命，但是他要做更多更重要的事情。于是绿眼睛的魔法师只是带上寒冰之匣来到彩虹桥端，在确定了仙宫勇士们已经偷偷去找他们的大王子了以后，洛基点点头，一句话也没多说，抬手就把海姆达尔冻成了冰雕。

 

对了，还顺便给冰雕加固了一下。

 

在确保了索尔和他愚蠢的朋友们得在地球长住，一直住到奥丁醒来或者冰雕自己化开以后，洛基就回头去，找了个由头和母亲问起了海拉的事情。芙丽嘉对于聪慧的幼子发现死亡女神的存在并不感到惊讶，只是叹息着过往的悲剧。爱神一直想融化长女心中的坚冰，可是徒劳无功。

 

“她恨着你们的父亲，也恨着索尔，因为索尔的出生使她——”神后说道，“她想要把整个宇宙纳入统治，如果她回来，你和索尔都会有危险。奥丁说，要等你们再成长几年，再把这件事告诉你们。”

 

结果一等就等到了他自己蹬腿上英灵殿，诡计之神腹诽道，发现记忆稍微清楚了一些，他考虑片刻：“母亲，等索尔回来，把这件事告诉他吧，他应该有所准备。”

 

“如果你们的父亲允许——”

 

“我请求您。”银舌头柔声道，“我有我的理由。”

 

“好吧，我相信我的儿子做事有他的目的，可你为什么不自己告诉他呢？”

 

洛基露出一个笑来：“我怕父亲惩罚我。”

 

因为到时候，我就不在了。

 

让一个人成长最快的办法，莫过于让他在乎的人之一，死在他的眼前。

 

这就是邪神最后想出的计划。

 

那不可以是芙丽嘉，也不该是奥丁，最好别是简（想到索尔在乎简，诡计之神不禁心生嫉妒），何况那个蝼蚁后来还和索尔轻易分手了，恐怕让她死了也对索尔没什么帮助，至于他自己——

 

“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟。”

 

放心，你很快就没有弟弟了。

 

*

“这太疯狂了！”如同前世，索尔对他喊着。

 

“疯狂吗？”比起过去，洛基却多了几分平静，“你挑起了战争，索尔，而我要完结它。”

 

他还没来得及轰击约顿海姆，金发大个子就已经拿回了雷神锤，大约又是什么蝴蝶翅膀，不过诡计之神可以临时变更计划，只要索尔成长成熟，应该可以抵挡战乱。他只需要激怒哥哥就行了：

 

“是什么改变了你，那个地球女人吗？哦，真不错，等到这里的事情办完，我就去找她聊聊。”

 

“没有简的事。”

 

“是吗？那我也许该找你喜爱的整个中庭的麻烦了，谁知道那个改变你的人究竟躲在哪个角落里呢。”

 

“你不能入侵地球！”

 

“我为何不能？”邪神笑道，耸了耸肩膀。既然索尔一直没对他动手，那么他只好主动找雷神的麻烦了，他举起永恒之枪，对着奥丁之子抡了过去。

 

铛！

 

妙尔尼尔挡住了这一击，这在洛基的意料之中，他将枪尾一扫，打在哥哥的脚踝，随即被雷神抓住胸口，扔到地上。

 

“终于肯打了？”银舌头笑道，“我还以为你是个忸怩的小公主呢！”

 

“我不想和你打！”

 

“但是我要杀了你！”绿眼睛的小王子吼道，起身将枪一指，魔法轰然射出。

 

绿眼睛瞬间绷大。

 

索尔没有躲！

 

他该死的……他没有躲开！

 

“不！”洛基喊道，看着兄长被法术击中，吓得面色惨白，赶紧扑了上去，一把抓住索尔，颤抖着看雷神胸前的可怖伤口，那身漂亮的神明华服已经被打出一个大洞，鲜血从里面汩汩冒出。

 

“洛基……”大个子抓住他的手，眼神哀伤，“你真的想杀了我吗？”

 

“我当然……”银舌头的逞强被咽回嘴里，他头晕目眩，“快来人！母亲！海姆达尔！快救救索尔，他快要——”

 

他陡然想起奥丁在沉睡，海姆达尔被冰冻，其他人都被他事先打发走了，没有人会听到这里微弱的呼救。

 

“不！”洛基疯狂搜索着脑海，他不想这样的，索尔明明能闪开，他只是想激怒雷神，然后让自己的幻象在哥哥面前掉下彩虹桥，而自己从宇宙缝隙悄悄离开阿斯加德，不是这样，不是这样，不是让索尔死在他的眼前，死在他的手中！

 

他宁愿尝遍阿斯加德的所有酷刑，但不要是这个！

 

索尔看着他，伸手揽上他的后颈：“洛基，你明白我的绝望了吗？”

 

“你……什么？”

 

奥丁之子抽了口冷气，看着绿眼睛的魔法师为他的伤口施了一个治疗术，抬起澄蓝的眸子：“你知道我有多绝望吗，弟弟，当我看见你死在我的面前？”

 

洛基停住了手，几句话在嘴边一转，最终发问：“我能复活回来……是你做的？”

 

“是的。”索尔笑了笑，“没想到我可以骗过你。”

 

在确定这位早就神力觉醒的雷霆之神死不了之后，洛基赏了他一记阴森注视：“一项好谈资，嗯？你骗过了诡计之神，真不愧是奥丁之子——时间倒转要了你什么代价？”

 

“你在担心我吗？”躺在地上的雷神笑道。

 

不，六年后的索尔依旧有让小王子捅他一刀的欲望。

 

“我已经付出了——嘶……代价，”雷神说道，洛基关切地盯住他，他努力笑了笑，示意自己真的没事，“我尝到了这世上最深的痛苦，自你离开之后，我变得一无所有，那就是我付出的代价，洛基。但是我没有能力抹除……抹除你记忆中的阴影，是的，地球上的巫师说，他可以消除那些，前提是你放过自己，弟弟，否则他无法对抗你。”

 

“胡说八道，我又没有折磨自己的欲望，我——”

 

“放过你自己吧。”索尔说着，缓缓撑起身体，他胸前的伤口还狰狞可怖，这让小王子不得不扶抱住这个愚蠢的大块头，“一切可以重来一回，你不必为了任何事，再惩罚你自己。你看见了，父亲爱你，母亲爱你，我也爱你，洛基，只是我的感情和别人的不同……呃啊，有点疼……没有简的事，我这次告诉她，我已经有爱的人了。”

 

银舌头突然哽住了，他一时之间手足无措。

 

“现在，我要吻你了。”温柔的蓝眼睛如同阳光下的星海，如同海上的漩涡，他又怎么可能逃离？

 

他曾经因为执念无法放开怀抱，他曾经以酷刑惩罚自己，可最终，索尔释放了他。


	15. 老国王为大儿子娶媳妇操碎了心，原来早在千年之前就有所安排！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和朋友扯淡扯出来的
> 
> 随便写写，私设堆积成山

*

很难说众神之父在约顿海姆的废墟之中捡到洛基时，心情有多么的激动。

 

这得从一百多年前，他的大儿子索尔降生那天说起了。

 

众所周知，阿斯加德是一个维持着封建制度，君权即神权的国家，阿萨的王族在某些意义上即是九界的王族。因此面对摇篮里的儿子，作为一个封建老古板的，又是君神合一的奥丁·珀尔森，众神之父第一时间意识到了摆在他儿子面前的严峻形势：

 

索尔很难娶到媳妇！！

 

——当然，如果此时他把正咬着奶嘴的索尔从摇篮里举起来，就像老狒狒举起狮子王辛巴那样，站到阳台上朝外面大吼一句想嫁给我儿子的人都来吧，那排在仙宫门外的队伍大概能一路排去中庭再折返三个来回。然而王族并不轻易与人通婚，何况是阿斯加德的继承人。

 

一般的贵族直接就可以出局了，比如索列姆海姆的小领主，那是什么犄角旮旯的地方，也敢在九界之主面前出现名字？这里没有他的戏份，王族自然应该首选与王族通婚。

 

在实力上颇能与阿斯加德匹敌的是约顿海姆，无奈冰霜巨人一个个都长得人高高高马大大大，奥丁每次和劳菲交流还得骑着八足马才能显得个儿不那么矮，尚未独眼的神王自忖和亲生儿子没仇，也不想因为王储妃去改造仙宫的门框。

 

以同样理由被排除的是穆斯贝尔海姆，火焰巨人苏尔特尔倒是有几个女儿，但个头比冰霜巨人只高不低，破坏力比约顿海姆人只大不小，众神之父可不希望后日史书公笔，阿斯加德毁于诸神黄昏，诸神黄昏源自奥丁给索尔娶了个火焰巨人，失火引发大规模火灾。

 

海姆冥界的王族……奥丁心虚地摸摸鼻子，大女儿海拉自从父母要了二胎就离家出走，至今未归，她大概很有兴趣把弟弟拌果酱喂给芬里尔。

 

瓦特海姆是矮人居住的国度，九界再没有比他们更好的能工巧匠，然而这些“矮人”们个个比阿萨神还高一倍，身高的差距现在快成为众神之父心中永恒的痛了。

 

中庭凡人倒是和阿萨神身高差不离，至少比那些巨人矮人们都更合适，然而凡人朝生暮死，他们的王权易逝如白驹过隙。就算不在乎这些，阿萨人与中庭人之间也存在着显而易见的密度重量差距——仁慈的奥丁实在不想看见未来的王储妃因为试图和索尔上床被压断七八根肋骨，在新婚夜被紧急送医抢救。

 

华纳海姆本是很好很好的，如果不是芙丽嘉就是华纳的王族的话，不像华纳的弗雷兄妹，阿斯加德可不赞成血亲通婚。

 

泰坦……听说泰坦星的国王最近生了个紫薯儿子，这基因怕不是有什么问题吧。奥丁想着，将列表的最后一项也划掉了，深深叹了口气，看着摇篮里呼呼大睡的傻儿子，心里那个愁啊。

 

堂堂奥丁之子，将来怕不是要当单身狗。

 

……

 

就这样，在愁了一百多年以后，奥丁捡到了因为孱弱，因为个头太小被劳菲遗弃的洛基，简直喜极而泣。

 

简直是送上门来的王储妃！

 

他喜滋滋把这个孩子抱回了家，放进了索尔曾经躺过的摇篮里，告诉他好奇巴在摇篮边张望的儿子：

 

“这是你媳……你弟弟。”

 

笑意简直藏都藏不住。

 

……

 

“报！小王子变成蛇把大王子给捅了！”

 

“没关系，叫医官把医药费记下来。”

 

“遵……啊？遵命……”

 

……

 

“报！小王子把大王子变成青蛙了！”

 

“没关系，变回来要多少魔药，费用全记下来。”

 

“……遵命……”

 

……

 

“报！两位王子把仙宫屋顶给掀了！”

 

“什么？！太好了！快把维修费记下来！”

 

“是……”太好了？？

 

……

 

如此这般，一千多年从未因为恶作剧受罚的小王子洛基，在哥哥登基大典的前夕，突然被一脸严肃的父亲叫到了眼前。诡计之神和雷霆之神交换了一个不解的眼神，微觉忐忑：“父亲？”

 

“这是你从小到大花费的账单！”奥丁板着脸甩出了“记账本”，“你看看，你现在能立即还清吗！”

 

“不行……”洛基的头埋了下去，父亲是如此偏爱吗？养大他的一饮一食都要记账，“给我三天时间，我……”

 

“不用了！”奥丁武断地一挥手，“还不起就以身偿债吧！”

 

“父亲！”索尔伸手拦在弟弟面前，“我不能允许您以这种名义把我的兄弟卖出去！”

 

洛基颤抖着，这就是父亲的算盘？将他娇惯长大，只是为了有朝一日可以将他和亲出门，给索尔铺路吗？

 

奥丁一瞪眼：“怎么可能卖出去？！”卖出去就亏大了好吗！

 

“那您的意思是？”

 

第二天，作为约顿海姆“寄养”在阿斯加德的童养基，二王子与新王成婚，成为众神之王的伴侣。

 

众神之父对此洋洋得意，多亏了他千年之前的苦心筹谋、费心安排！

 

至于婚后洛基提着永恒之枪杀奔约顿海姆，然后夺得王位还打包了一大包珠宝回来扔在父亲眼前，冷笑表示自己还清了债务要求赎身离婚，导致阿斯加德上下一片鸡飞狗跳，那就是另一个故事了。


	16. 洛基•奥丁森的个人简历

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢某位“咦”君的脑洞支援！

姓名：洛基•奥丁森

 

年龄：1008岁

 

性别：流动性别

 

出生地：约顿海姆

 

户籍所在地：阿斯加德火焰宫

 

属种： 阿斯加德人 冰霜巨人

 

受教育程度：九界第一魔法师

 

受教育机构：阿斯加德王宫

 

个人特长：刀具格斗、幻术魔法、火焰魔法、龙语、格鲁特语（为了避免损害蝼蚁的自尊心，就不多写了）

 

个人履历：

 

2011年1000岁时成功流放了阿斯加德的王储索尔，在派出毁灭者杀他之前出于对这个愚蠢王子的怜悯而住手，之后杀了约顿海姆国王劳菲，炸了半个约顿。

 

2012年1001岁时入侵中庭，砸了半个纽约，经手宇宙魔方与心灵权杖，几乎统治中庭。

 

2013年1002岁时出于对索尔智商上的担忧，和他合作解决了要吞噬九界的黑暗精灵，经手以太粒子，之后成功流放阿斯加德国王奥丁，将他安置于地球养老院。

 

2013年-2017年期间以奥丁的身份担任阿斯加德的国王，期间创作了著名戏剧《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》，获得广大阿萨民众热烈好评，极大的丰富了他们匮乏的精神文化生活。

 

2017年1006岁时出任阿斯加德的救世主，在死亡女神海拉的魔爪下拯救了广大阿萨民众，证明了阿斯加德的现任国王索尔如果没有我，根本什么事也办不成。

 

2018年1007岁时阿斯加德逃难飞船遇到灭霸，机智如我，选择假死。

 

2019年1008岁，回顾我的青年时代，共计经手无限宝石三颗，杀死国王一名，流放国王一名，担任国王一名。骑过国王一名

 

【最后一句字体忽变，与前文似非出自同一人手笔，且简历上还有各种乱七八糟的痕迹，疑似折痕、泪痕和某些不明液体痕迹，因此，阿斯加德亲王的地球求职计划原地夭折。】


	17. 假的退圈声明

*

鉴于有人开始怀疑本果是阿斯加德的王室成员了，我想我不得不来辟个谣，顺便在瞒着陛下的情况下再偷偷透露一些王室秘闻。

 

你们可以称呼本果为果子，或者用中庭英语的习惯，称呼我为芙露特（也许我和华纳的芙蕾雅女神有什么亲戚关系呢，毕竟我们都姓芙）。我是一个普通的阿斯加德人，在文法学校因为毕业成绩还算不错，更可能是因为长相十分安全，被我的主保护神选拔推荐为索尔王的文书侍从。

 

是的，和不少文书侍从一样，我奉故事之神洛基亲王为我的主保护神，至于索尔王陛下，他是我的主保护神的兄长和神伴。在一开始我并未见到过洛基亲王，只是听长辈们说起，他是阿斯加德的救世主，曾经于整个神国面临诸神黄昏的危难之际开着飞船毅然赴难来拯救民众，后来在面对灭霸时捐躯，是一位十分值得崇敬的神祇。索尔王没有忘记他的名字，并在新建的阿斯加德为他树立了巨大的金色雕像（这一雕像现在还矗立在王家广场的正中心），还依旧照拂着这位救世主的信众。

 

所以在得知洛基亲王没有死的消息时，全国都沸腾了，当时举行的欢庆活动是那么多，里三十层外三十层的人群害得我连亲王的衣角都没看见，只看见那对标志性的大金角的角尖尖了。不过没关系，我知道我们的救世主回来了。

 

几年之后，我在没见到过亲王殿下的情况下，被他推荐到了王宫充当文书侍从，近距离见到了索尔王。

 

索尔陛下真的超级帅！！

 

据说之前被炒鱿鱼的十七任文书侍从都是因为犯花痴耽误了本职工作，每年仙宫的公文里有三成文书都是九界各国向陛下提出联姻的申请，在一开始我还想，至于吗。

 

……

 

真的至于啊！！

 

陛下的两只眼睛都很美，一只是深海蓝色的，一只是金色的，如果在别人脸上会显得非常奇怪，但是在他的脸上就显得深邃威严又有魅力。他以前似乎剃过头，原先他的头发是黑色的，可自从亲王回来以后，陛下的新发茬就是熔金色的了，我觉得这个颜色更好看。然而也不知道是不是陛下舍不得自己过去的黑头发，在他耳边有一小挂金色和黑色交织的细辫，理发师告诉我，每次剪到那里他都要小心小心再小心，那一撮发辫好像比陛下的满头金发都重要。

 

看来陛下真的是一个很怀旧的人呢。

 

第一次见面的时候，陛下的神颜就把我给晃到了，好在雷霆之神心胸宽广，他问了我三遍我怀里抱着的文书内容，我也总算及时回神，才避免了变成第十八任因为犯花痴而失业的文书。我告诉他这是来自亚尔夫海姆的联姻请求以后，陛下笑了一下，然后就吩咐我将这些文书全部烧掉了。

 

对，全部烧掉了，就是这么任性。

 

原来仙宫的文书侍从还兼职烧壁炉的呢（手动狗头）。

 

那段时间刚刚回来的洛基亲王似乎很需要休养，我有好几年没见到他，不过我的主保护神还是刷足了存在感，在陛下这里——

 

“这个甜品洛基喜欢，我一会儿带回去给他。

 

“公文写完了？嗯，不错，差不多有洛基十分之一的水平了（我发誓，这是我在索尔王这里听到的最高评价，还是因为他那天心情特别好，好到胡言乱语了）。

 

“芙露特，你有兄弟吗？你有一个？那你一定能理解有一个好弟弟是什么感受。洛基是整个九界你能见到的最好的兄弟，对，那些传说都是真的，但是传说里的洛基还没有他本人那么好。

 

“你说恶作剧之神的头衔？哈哈，他的恶作剧都很棒，尤其是变成小蛇的那个玩笑，他带给我的欢乐无人能及。

 

“他当然上过战场，他是九界第一的魔法师，他也擅长兵器格斗。在他外出打猎的第一天，他就逮到了一只兔子！我在他同样的年纪猎……呃，没什么，我没什么收获。他非常勇敢，曾经和我一起上过战场无数次，我们是最佳拍档。

 

“他忠诚、勇敢、正直、善良、富有才华，把任何赞美词放在他身上都不过分，孩子，怎么赞美你的主保护神都不过分。

 

“你知道吗，我是后来才听范达尔他们提及的，洛基说，他比这个世界上的任何一个人都爱我。当然，我也爱他。”

 

以上全是我在索尔王处进行文书服务时听到的，可能具体用词上会有出入，但意思绝对没有任何篡改。我至今还记得伟大的雷神在对着空气表白时那温柔的眼神，简直是对当时办公间里大家伙儿的无差别电流扫射，我差点被他酥到直接跪地上去。

 

因此，在当时的我心目中，我的主保护神绝对是九界最伟大的神明了。毕竟据说是这个宇宙最正直诚实的雷神陛下都说了，洛基亲王他忠诚、勇敢、正直、善良、富有才华，从少年时期就有无比英勇的表现，他以恶作剧之神的神格为阿斯加德带来欢乐，他文武双全又精通魔法，是罕见的天才，任何溢美之词在他身上都算不得溢美。

 

我的脑海中勾勒出的是一个酷似索尔王的神，作为陛下的兄弟，他肯定也有一头帅气的金色短发，戴着金色的大角盔，有着深海蓝色的一看就正直坦率的眼睛，像每个阿斯加德的英勇战士一样会拿着长剑长刀作战，也会拿起金色的永恒之枪消灭敌人，他一定沉静睿智，尊敬地对待他的父亲和兄长，慈爱地对待他的人民。他在“牺牲”于无限战争之前就是九界争相传颂的伟大神明，如索尔王一般以广阔的胸怀和宽厚仁爱守护着整个宇宙，最终为了亿万生灵而甘愿奉献自身，在和泰坦恶棍大战三百回合以后不支倒地，又奇迹般地回归。

 

……

 

毕竟那尊巨大的金色雕像是全金色的，所以不能怪我的想象出现了偏差。

 

在索尔王一再描述他的弟弟有多么优秀多么出色，并且在期间对着空气温柔表白以后，我实在不能不浮想联翩。于是在索尔王二十五年七月五号，也就是雷神日的那天，我请假和亲爱的克劳德（他是洛基殿下的一名魔药助手）碰了个面，打听我的主保护神和他哥哥的二三事。

 

“他俩当然是一对啦，其实他们不是亲兄弟，亲王是奥丁王从约顿海姆带回来的，你没看《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》吗？他是冰霜巨人，不折不扣的蓝孩子。”

 

“哈？！”

 

我震惊了，于是我在两天后的农神日去剧院恶补了一下那出著名戏剧。顿时，洛基亲王在我心目中金发蓝眼、正直诚挚、忠诚慈爱的形象彻底崩碎了，我想象中的主保护神变成了一个有陛下三倍高度，皮肤深蓝粗糙，穿着围兜布裙在阿斯加德奔跑的狂放不羁的模样。至于那对金色的曲角，那当然他头顶蓝色双角的装饰，而不是什么头盔！

 

……

 

毕竟我见过的冰霜巨人全长那个样子，所以还是不能怪我的想象出现了偏差。

 

这样的cp臣妾吃不动啊！

 

好在我亲爱的克劳德很快给我辟谣了，洛基殿下是一位非常优雅的神祇，身材个头比索尔王要小一圈，黑发绿眼，喜欢一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。

 

以及，他的头上真的不长角。

 

不过据说在无限战争之前我的主保护神声名并不太好，尤其是曾经对中庭做过什么事情。关于这一部分我们了解的都不多，阿斯加德年长的长辈们也都语焉不详。然而当时的我对此并没有放在心上，只要知道洛基亲王并不是一个粗鲁的冰霜巨人，一个近乎裸奔的大块头，我就已经很满足了。何况从小我们就听说他是阿斯加德的救世主，也许他长得不像索尔陛下那么英俊，但他肯定也有陛下那样金子般博爱高贵的心灵，以守护九界的芸芸众生为毕生的使命。

 

……

 

毕竟陛下吹他弟弟的彩虹屁吹得那么过分，怎么能怪我的想象出现了偏差！

 

在一个月后的战神日，我见到了我的主保护神，他的外表优雅得体，但是我并不是很想多说他。

 

那天我见到了整整一打蛇！整整一打！从蟒蛇到银环蛇什么都有！出现在索尔王的餐盘里，文件里，酒杯里，披风里，最后还缠在了他的战斧上！而作为陛下的文书侍从，我全程目击了这些蛇的出没！

 

我也全程都是被吓傻的状态，索尔王甚至称赞我居然没有尖叫，后来他才发现我是被吓到连叫都不会叫了。

 

“哈哈，这些蛇很可爱对吧？洛基特别喜欢这样和我开玩笑，他能变出那么多蛇，说明他的身体已经完全康复了。你没有那么容易被吓到吧？孩子，要知道我今天早上早起的时候在床上还发现了七八条盘成一团的眼镜蛇，洛基他多可爱呐。”

 

……

 

要么是我疯了，要么是我的陛下疯了。而且我见到的蛇比勇敢的雷神见到的少那么几条一点都没有安慰作用好吗！七八条眼镜蛇出现在床上，还会咝咝作响带着粘液翻滚一团的场面和可爱这个词哪里有半毛钱关系了！

 

“索尔，你的欣赏能力还是这么奇怪。”这是我听见我主保护神说的第一句话。

 

然后兄弟俩就拥抱在了一起，而我眼观鼻鼻观心，尽量争取悄无声息地挪移出了陛下的办公间。当晚我被浩瀚如海的文书海洋给淹没了，那是我的陛下和我的主保护神要结婚的相关准备事项。我一边措辞邀请九界的君主贵族们来阿斯加德观礼，一边心想这次不知道有多少姑娘要哭晕在闺房。

 

之后就是那场九界皆知的盛大婚礼了，看在我累趴在办公桌上的份上，我的主保护神甚至给了我一个赐福，祝我文思永不枯竭，嘻嘻。

 

婚礼是在雷神日举办的，不知道是不是为了彰显自己终于不是单身汪了，陛下在仙宫外面打了足足七天的雷，一直打到下一周的雷神日——然后我就没看见我的主保护神。当我纳闷地问起时，索尔王目光飘移，最后吞吞吐吐说他的弟弟需要休息。

 

刚恢复健康就要休息？

 

不过想想也正常，那一个礼拜我都被隆隆雷声搅得不安生，当时全阿斯加德的人都是挂着两个黑眼圈出现的，白天偷懒补觉也怎么都补不够。洛基亲王既然是大病初愈，当然更需要休息了。

 

其实如果我当时更留神一些的话，就该抓住这不同寻常的一点再多想想的，事情没那么简单。可是我实在头脑简单，并没有多想，还连声祝贺陛下新婚快乐。众神之王喜悦地接受了我的祝贺，当日全天他都干劲满满，很快就提前完成工作回寝宫去了。

 

接下来一个月我都没见到我的主保护神，期间阿斯加德的街头巷尾流传着各种风言风语，说是有人看见一个酷似陛下的家伙用一块粗布包着头蒙着脸，扭扭捏捏走进一家情趣玩具店，采购了一大堆特殊玩具。再后来是看管牢房的乌勒尔校尉说，牢房里有一个晚上绿光一闪，然后新铸造的还没用过的刑具就全部消失了。再再后来，最恐怖的事情是我查陈年老账的时候发现，死亡女神博物馆里的奴隶烙铁仿制品都不翼而飞了。

 

索尔王在听见我的汇报时都手一哆嗦，把酒杯给摔了，然后一边擦一边嘱咐我不要对外提及此事——我很能理解，毕竟这一系列事件说明最近的阿斯加德肯定有个变态在密谋绑架折磨别人，说出去会造成人心惶惶的。

 

直到一个月以后，洛基亲王才出现在奥丁日晚间的晚宴上，和索尔陛下一起接见来自九界的使者们。本来这只是一次亲王身体康复后的外交聚会，但惊悚的是，我听见亲王对陛下说：“哦，主人，我当然会服从您的命令。”

 

啥啥啥啥玩意？！

 

厅里顿时一片寂静无声，所有人都和我一样目瞪口呆地望向陛下和殿下。

 

……

 

这事不能多提，多提要出事。

 

我所能透露的，就是后来约顿海姆的使者声称有要事和索尔陛下交涉，我是当时在场的记录人员，我听到那个蓝皮大块头说：“约顿现在的赫尔布林迪王说，希望阿斯加德能交出杀害劳菲王的真凶，不过最近听闻他在这里是索尔王的奴隶，这倒是一个不错的消息。如果索尔王愿意把这个奴隶借到约顿海姆展示一周，约顿海姆愿意献上七车珠宝。”

 

哈？奴隶？说的是谁？这么值钱？？

 

我懵然抬头，左看看右瞧瞧，当时索尔陛下坐在王座里，洛基亲王坐在他右首边的座位上，陛下向他的弟弟开口：“洛基，你觉得怎么样？”

 

我的主保护神没吭声。

 

约顿的使者又说：“陛下，只要您首肯了，一个奴隶而已，我们大可以——”

 

“洛基，你觉得怎么样？”陛下看都没看那个使者一眼。

 

“听起来很不错，毕竟带着这个标志的只能是奴隶，可以换珠宝很值得不是吗？”我的主保护神似笑非笑地站了起来，然后慢慢伸手扯开了他自己的衣领，露出了他胸口锁骨那里的一个火焰烙印……是的……烙印……我当时已经被又一次吓傻了。然后我就看见索尔王把永恒之枪递给了洛基亲王，再然后……

 

不说了，太惨了，那个约顿海姆的使者是被抬着出去的，而且后来约顿海姆那边就传说，阿斯加德人的传统美食是炭烤冰霜巨人，还说得有板有眼的。

 

再后来有一回，索尔王像是跟我说的，又更像是自言自语的发泄，总之雷霆之神看上去可委屈了：“他怎么敢给别人看胸口！他怎么敢！”

 

我：不敢说话.jpg

 

毕竟我也看见了亲王殿下的胸口！

 

而且陛下你们是不是应该解释一下那个烙印是怎么回事？

 

再再之后，就是那场震惊世界的“阿斯加德亲王政变”事件了，总之在一个雷暴密集的夜晚之后，第二天清早我在办公间没见到索尔陛下，取而代之的是亲王殿下。他吩咐处理了各种国家事务，对外声称陛下身体不适，由他摄政。

 

身体不适？身体不适他还打一晚上雷？喵喵喵？

 

后来乌勒尔掌管的地牢又是绿光一闪，一批新铸造的刑具不翼而飞。可怜的校尉已经疯了，他根本想不通什么人才会来偷刑具，不过这件事报到亲王这里以后也没有任何批复，可能亲王也是和陛下有同样的顾虑，怕阿斯加德人心惶惶吧。

 

我打了个报告上去，说由于死亡女神博物馆里的刑具仿制品一再失窃，这博物馆怕是办不成了，于是经过亲王同意，海拉的博物馆关张大吉。

 

还有一回我听见范达尔说，阿斯加德最畅销的那家成人玩具店又被大买家“洗劫”一空，导致他都没买到要买的物件。我知道，那个绑架折磨别人的变态肯定又出没了。

 

再后来，阿斯加德的街头巷尾传出了新的风言风语——洛基亲王已经成功政变囚禁了索尔陛下，现在陛下就在亲王的寝宫密牢里，大家开始开盘口下注，雷神到底是被作为了按摩棒还是被反攻成功了……这都什么画风？没人关心一下治安问题的吗？！

 

……

 

确实没人关心。

 

大半年以后，晴空一声霹雳，陛下闪亮登场。我们被通知的官方口径是这样的，洛基亲王背叛阿斯加德，背叛了索尔王陛下，阴谋政变将之囚禁，意图篡位攫取神域。幸亏雷霆之神神勇无比，最终成功脱逃，重归王座。而洛基亲王眼见无可遁逃，已经连夜出走约顿海姆，甚至在那里帮助赫尔布林迪王对阿斯加德宣战了。

 

嗯，我是真的第一次见到叛徒还没被剥夺亲王头衔的骚操作，请问我们阿斯加德的军队在战场遇到了亲王殿下时是不是还要鞠躬行礼？

 

“芙露特，你的主保护神还是洛基吗？”撰写宣战书的当天，陛下突然这么问我。

 

我心里打了个突，不过还是实话实说：“是的，我没有放弃信仰……因为我……”

 

还没等我措辞解释，索尔王就打断了我：“那很好，继续信仰吧。”

 

诸神在上，我当时简直快被陛下的表情揉碎了心脏。他被他的弟弟囚禁了大半年，差点被篡夺王位，还可能差点被杀害了，却还是不忍心对他的兄弟下死手，甚至让亲王的信众们继续信仰洛基。我一时之间什么话也说不出来，只能点点头，继续埋头做我能做的，写好手头的文书。

 

不过我的脑海里都是一出出痴心哥哥负心弟的悲惨虐心苦情故事，看起来索尔陛下对洛基殿下真的是痴情一片，我见过他吩咐烧掉所有的九界求婚文书，我见过资料室里堆积如山的寻找洛基的悬赏告示，我为他们的婚礼安排累得趴在桌面上爬不起来，还听见陛下温柔地答应着：“好的，如果你喜欢绿色，我们可以在婚礼上安排这个颜色，对我而言，只要同我结婚的人是你就行，洛基，是你就行。”

 

甚至我奉命记录了陛下口授的遗书：

 

洛基是奥丁之子，是我的弟弟，他拥有对阿斯加德王位的最优先继承权。

 

我希望洛基能够看见陛下对他的深爱，能够及早回头回应这份感情，我明白无论他做了什么，他的兄长都将原谅他。无论这世间有多少人对洛基崇敬恋慕，在雷霆之神跨越千年的深沉感情面前，都不过是大海里的一滴水。

 

我抽抽鼻子找到我的克劳德：“希望索尔陛下和洛基殿下能永远幸福的在一起。”

 

“那当然啦，我们都这么希望的。”

 

……

 

然后第二天，在我又一次对诸神祈祷洛基亲王能够幡然醒悟的时候，阿斯加德收到了捷报，洛基亲王把约顿海姆的军队带进了死胡同，然后逼赫尔布林迪王跪在索尔王的脚前，尊奉索尔王为九界之主。

 

“我这出大戏演得怎么样？”走进办公间，我听见我的主保护神得意地问道。

 

“棒极了。”索尔王如是回答，然后他俩视我如空气地啃一起去了，就这么啃一起去了！

 

“战俘是要受到惩罚的，俘虏，叫我主人！”

 

“我是不会承认的！你休想！”

 

“呵，俘虏，你缺乏必要的调教，我要让你认清现实。”

 

“你、你要干什么……不要过来啊！”

 

……

 

去他的希望他们永远幸福的在一起！

 

本果在此郑重宣布，我，芙露特，索尔王的文书侍从，洛基亲王的信徒，在我希望他们在一起一天以后，我要退圈，我要……

 

 

中庭的蝼蚁们，我知道你们的双眼渴望见所未见的故事，你们的双耳希冀闻所未闻的传奇。作为神明，我的故事无限，我的传奇亦属无穷，不过这个故事的记录人已经说得够多了，我会让她闭关一段时间。

 

祝福你们的每一个故事。

 

洛基·奥丁森


	18. 有关奥丁恋子的耸人听闻的秘闻真相

火锅论坛-八卦板块

 

主题帖：听说奥丁恋子，这是真的吗？有木有知道内幕的人来八一八？

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【一楼】楼主：芙露特

来自：阿斯加德

职业：文书侍从

 

内容：事情是这样的，楼主我是阿斯加德索尔王身边的文书侍从，职业需要，要忠实记录考证各种阿斯加德的事情。然后我今天整理资料的时候翻到了一个不得了的东西！吓得我立刻跑到洛基大剧团去求证了……然后然后……我觉得我可能找到了不得了的真相了。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【二楼】抢沙发专业户

来自：中庭

职业：保密

 

内容：

抢沙发！

 

——————编辑更新——————

 

我去，楼主你连这种标题都敢取？！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【三楼】斯麦尔

来自：中庭

职业：前赌场老板

签名：自从一个叫洛德的女人来我的赌场转了一圈，我就穷到蹲街边要饭了。

 

内容：这事儿我有点印象，我爷爷的爷爷说，有些神别看表面光鲜，实际上是个恋子癖。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【四楼】阿什米

来自：华纳海姆

职业：历史记录员

签名：记录历史真相，阿斯加德的索尔王是个爱好血鹰弟弟的变态。

 

内容：对，这件事我也知道。

别看现在九界对奥丁王评价那么高，实际上还不是因为现任阿斯加德的国王是他亲儿子索尔么，我早就看出这对父子的关系不一般了！当初阿斯加德刚成立洛基大剧团的时候，为了招募索尔的演员，奥丁找了足足六个人去，全是金发大胸蓝眼睛的那种，而且半夜三更还把演员叫到王宫里去，差一点就可以一天一个，轮上一个礼拜了，真是丧心病狂！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【五楼】迪尔雷特

来自：约顿海姆

职业：宫廷医师

签名：我是一朵禁欲系的美男子。

 

内容：呵，阿斯加德人，还有什么好货了？奥丁不光和他的大儿子有一腿，还对我们约顿海姆的洛基王也有非分之想，不然怎么会给他们的白痴剧团取名洛基大剧团，给洛基王树立那么高的金身雕像。还好洛基王宁可跳彩虹桥都不会从了他的。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【六楼】骨科甚是好嗑

来自：中庭

职业：学生兼职画手

签名：阿斯加德肾科了解一下？

 

内容：……拒绝！

洛基是索尔的！索尔是洛基的！O(￣ヘ￣o＃)坚决拒绝这些妖魔鬼怪猜测！

楼主你快点出来把话说清楚！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【七楼】楼主：芙露特

来自：阿斯加德

职业：文书侍从

 

内容：楼上上的三位也从侧面印证了我的话啊！

 

至于我得到的信息是这样的，自从神后芙丽嘉在黑暗精灵一役中不幸牺牲（默哀），当时的神王奥丁便一直不娶。一开始大家都认为是神王在怀念逝去的妻子，况且阿斯加德已经有继承人了，所以也没对这件事特别在意。

 

后来洛基被传也“牺牲”于黑暗精灵一役之后，当时的大王子索尔就离开阿斯加德出门游历了（更可能是排遣悲伤），然后空巢老神奥丁王就不大对头了。他先是组织了洛基大剧团，然后又盖了阿斯加德大剧院，在大剧院前面树了那个几十米高的大角金盔诡计之神雕像。然后他还亲自写了剧本《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》，叫剧团排练，还亲自筛选里面的主要演员。

 

引起我注意的是，有记录的索尔演员后来有一百多个……而且这些帅气的金发大胸里一大半的人都在深夜被召见过，思细恐极啊。

 

我再解释一下，按例国王的深夜召见名单都是有备案记录的，比如我现在手头的索尔王近十年来夜晚召见记录，虽然我不能拍照发上来（涉嫌泄露王室机密），但是我可以说，除了个别时候有战争或者紧急情况，索尔王召见的都是洛基殿下，夜夜不空。

 

奥丁王在神后过世以后召见索尔演员的记录也是……夜夜不空……

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【八楼】抢沙发专业户

来自：中庭

职业：保密

 

内容：

抢沙发！

 

——————编辑更新——————

 

……

 

我了个去去去去去！

楼主你保证你的每句话都真实可信吗？

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【九楼】阿卡特姆

来自：阿斯加德

职业：宫廷御厨

签名：出售阿斯加德宫廷美食香辣鱼汤姆豆腐、鸭脖咸汤姆鱼干、爆炒小龙汤姆虾。

 

内容：我知道一点点。

 

那段时间我是负责给奥丁王送夜宵的，奥丁王悲伤到连口味都改了，天天要求吃甜品，而且都是洛基殿下喜欢吃的那些。

 

有一回我去送甜品的时候，还听见寝宫里面奥丁王的声音：“轻一点……对对，就是这样……再轻一点，这里……用力……”吓得我在寝宫门口呆若姆猫，直到奥丁王叫我我才敢进去，进去就看见有一个扮演索尔的演员也在里面，而且脸通红，呼哧呼哧喘大气，我没敢多看就出来了。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十楼】利特舍林

来自：中庭

职业：神秘学博士

签名：神秘学是一门严肃的科学，你们在这门科学上都好菜啊。

 

内容：我们中庭神秘学有相关记录。奥丁王先是在阿斯加德选拔了六名扮演索尔的演员，都是万里挑一的美男子，但是这些人仍然无法满足众神之父的需求。于是他第二次扩大选拔，将阿斯加德边疆地区的人也囊括在内，这一次人数扩大到了三十六名，并且他们每一个，据说都进过阿斯加德之王的寝宫。

 

第三次选拔是面向阿斯加德、华纳海姆、中庭的大规模选人。最后准确的人数应该是一百零八名，其中阿斯加德人七十一名，华纳海姆人一十六名，中庭人二十一名。

 

我是进行神秘学神话分支研究的，欢迎前来学习我们的神秘学书籍。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十一楼】看我的雷神锤

来自：保密

职业：保密

签名：今生今世，我无法想象没有你的日子。

 

内容：

………………

…………

……

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十二楼】不愿透露姓名的蒂花之秀

来自：阿斯加德

职业：侍卫

签名：我不要出现在这里x

 

内容：说起这个，我想起一件事。

 

我主业是在阿斯加德王宫当侍卫的，副业在城外开了一家小酒馆。

 

那天来了个背着大角骨的蒙着脸的客人，长得又高又大金发蓝眼，贼像我们的大王子，就是现在的索尔王。但是他动作鬼鬼祟祟的，要了一杯啤酒就缩在酒馆角落里。

 

后来来了几个人，喝高了，喝高了嘛，嘴上没把门的，就咧咧起来奥丁王那段时间不断在深夜召见很像大王子的演员，而且一见就见到后半夜的事情。

 

还有人说，芙丽嘉神后去世了，索尔王子是她唯一的血脉，也难怪奥丁王会……那啥了。

 

然后我就看见那个蒙脸大个子慌里慌张出门去了，为了一杯啤酒他丢了一磅黄金给我，连找钱都没要！

 

P.S.楼主你是怎么保住饭碗的？有什么特别的诀窍吗？

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十三楼】看我的雷神锤

来自：保密

职业：保密

签名：今生今世，我无法想象没有你的日子。

 

内容：

回复 十二楼：不是很像，那就是……算了，我还是闭嘴吧。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十四楼】骨科甚是好嗑

来自：中庭

职业：学生兼职画手

签名：阿斯加德肾科了解一下？

 

内容：……我要是索尔，我绝对吓得不敢回家！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十五楼】莫伊安

来自：阿斯加德

职业：藏书管理员

签名：华纳的历史教学什么的，最讨厌了！

 

内容：奥丁王来查资料写剧本的时候跟我解释过，那些都是他在教学演员们的演技啦。那些演员怕把国王嫌弃他们演技的事情说出去会砸饭碗，所以才什么都不肯解释的，你们不要瞎猜了！

 

还有，索尔王从来没有血鹰他弟弟过！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十六楼】阿什米

来自：华纳海姆

职业：历史记录员

签名：记录历史真相，阿斯加德的索尔王是个爱好血鹰弟弟的变态。

 

内容：好好好，不瞎猜不瞎猜。我的莫伊安说什么都是对的！

“轻一点……那里……用力……”也是在教学演技，我们绝对没有瞎猜！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十七楼】克劳德

来自：华纳海姆

职业：阿斯加德亲王的魔药助手

签名：优秀如我，才能得到芙露特。

 

内容：亲爱的，你怎么到这里八卦来啦？

要知道这些事情直接问我就好了，我可是在洛基殿下身边工作的，他有什么事情是我不知道的？

其实那个奥丁不是真的奥丁，是洛基殿下假扮的，剩下的你们自己想去，芙露特想知道的话就来找我，我都告诉你。

 

来，亲一口~

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十八楼】楼主：芙露特

来自：阿斯加德

职业：文书侍从

 

内容：哎，克劳德你知道啊？！

等着啊，我这就抱着我的小本本和羽毛笔来找你！

 

大力亲回去！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【十九楼】抢沙发专业户

来自：中庭

职业：保密

 

内容：

抢沙发！

 

——————编辑更新——————

 

哇！过分！把话说完再走啊！

等等，那个时期的奥丁是洛基假扮的？

我了个大去啊！我好像知道了更加不得了的真相啊！也就是说洛基那段时间找了一百零八个他哥的替身在晚上夜夜笙歌？！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【二十楼】迪尔雷特

来自：约顿海姆

职业：宫廷医师

签名：我是一朵禁欲系的美男子。

 

内容：呵，洛基王在奥丁之子的脑袋上种了一片大草原。

干得漂亮！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

【二十一楼】诡计之神

来自：约顿海姆

职业：约顿海姆正统国王，阿斯加德亲王，诡计之神

签名：跪下！

 

内容：这个愚蠢的楼该结束了。

 

完整的说法是：“索尔揽洛基后颈的动作轻一点！”“对对，就是这样表现你看见兄弟牺牲的悲伤。”“说了揽后颈的动作要再轻一点！”“这里，索尔看洛基的眼神要充满感情，要用力表现！”

 

因为这些演员实在蠢得要命，连索尔这个傻瓜都演不好，我才会教学得那么辛苦！

 

本楼出现的所有阿斯加德人，限你们今天到火焰宫来，有好事。

本楼出现的所有华纳海姆人和约顿海姆人，注意你们的言行。

本楼出现的所有中庭蝼蚁，记得训练标准的跪姿。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

本楼被封禁，不得回复


	19. 北欧神真相：洛基和马不得不说的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.23藕丁生日礼物

*

虽然阿斯加德的人们经历了一些波折，不过在两位国王的庇护下，他们还是安全抵达了地球，并且开始逐步融入这里的生活。

 

更加值得高兴的是，洛基王的肚子渐渐鼓了起来。

 

王室即将迎来第一位在中庭降生的成员！

 

这个消息把地球上的人们都惊得目瞪口呆，不过见多识广的阿萨人可不觉得有什么问题。来自地球上多个国家政府要求索尔王监禁洛基的声音也都哑火了，很快换成了对男性怀孕的质疑声，索尔不得不挠了挠头，站出来表示，他的兄弟确实可以怀孕，洛基肚子里的孩子是他的。

 

这一下杂音更多了，包括有大量质疑乱伦违背人类道德的声音。

 

还有小部分言论则坚持认为这是洛基的一场阴谋，他们认为肚子鼓起纯粹是幻术，或者胎儿不是索尔的，正直的雷神只是被入侵纽约的狡诈战犯给利用了。

 

总而言之，大量人类团体表态，绝不接受洛基的孩子。

 

“但是，我们不是人类啊，”雷神委屈地抱怨着，“孩子也不是他们的，为什么他们说不接受？”

 

斯塔克大厦里，复仇者们面面相觑，斯塔克端起咖啡喝了一口：“惊爆点，你们现在生活在地球，大部分地球人类的国家认为手足相那啥不道德的。不过……好吧，我觉得你们的事也轮不到别人说三道四。”

 

美国队长微微皱了皱眉，娜塔莎选择不发表意见，班纳博士显然对洛基的生理构造更有兴趣，鹰眼则假装自己什么也没听见。

 

“谢谢你，斯塔克，那么理解我。”

 

“不不不，我不是理解你。”亿万富翁赶紧挥挥手，“我只是保留意见。”

 

冰霜巨人的怀孕周期不定，在温暖的环境下胎儿的成长速度会大大加快，结果就是阿斯加德的王嗣并没有在肚子里一住三年，洛基像地球人一样很快就临近了预产期。可是地球上的反派们就没有消停的时候，他们不放产假，还又把纽约给砸了。

 

“抱歉，索尔，你应该陪伴洛基的，但是这次我们真的非常需要你。”

 

“对不起，弟弟，我会尽早回来的。”

 

邪神翻了个白眼。

 

索尔出门一个小时后，洛基顺产。

 

两个小时后，雷神风尘仆仆地回来了，他听到星期五汇报说他的弟弟已经生育，急忙冲进他们的房间：“洛基！你没事吧！”

 

绿眼睛的那位阿斯加德国王不愧是九界第一的魔法师，已经能够坐起来看书了。见他回来，邪神露出一个局促的微笑，然后竟然将摇篮往房间里面推了点。

 

“我没事。”

 

索尔立刻走到他的兄弟身边，俯身搂住洛基的后颈，将他上下打量一番，确定他确实没事以后，异色瞳眸里闪放出夺目的神采：“你该好好休息的。我们的孩子怎么样，是个男孩还是女孩？”

 

“呃……”银舌头竟然吞吞吐吐起来，绿眼睛也躲躲闪闪。

 

“洛基？”

 

“嗯……”

 

“洛基！”

 

“你……”洛基咬了咬唇，眼睛红了一圈，“你自己看吧。”

 

顺着他的手，索尔看清了摇篮的里面，顿时，大块头神明整个儿僵住了。

 

在摇篮里的，分明是一头小马驹，神王的目光落在上面时，这匹小马驹还打了一个响鼻。

 

“这、这是怎么回事？！”

 

“哥哥，”曾经的小王子低下眉眼，弱声弱气，这是他求饶的语气，“对不起……在萨卡的时候我参加了一些娱乐活动，我没想到高天尊会在我变成一匹马的时候牵来另一匹马。”

 

索尔眼前一黑，急忙扶住书桌，才勉强没有摔倒。然而他的声音都颤了：“你……你是说……”

 

“如果我说的是真的呢？”绿眼睛的魔法师突然扬起脸来，声调陡然变得流畅自如，嘴角弯起恶作剧得逞的弧度。

 

雷神呆呆地看着弟弟，指间开始爆起噼里啪啦的电弧：“洛基！”

 

“哥哥，只是开玩笑！”洛基立刻认怂，“我向你保证我和那匹马没有发生任何事，这是你的孩子！”

 

“所以他为什么会是一匹小马驹？”

 

“哦，因为我并不是劳菲之子，其实我是劳菲的坐骑的儿子，一匹冰霜巨马。”邪神淡定地回答道，偷偷观察哥哥的神色，“对不起，我以为来得及在你赶回来之前用幻术把他变成阿萨人的样子的……”

 

“这是我们的孩子？”索尔强调问道。

 

“是的。”洛基连连点头，这位黑头发的国王一脸忧虑，暗暗预测他的兄长将会如何面对自己的头生子是一匹马的问题。

 

“呼，那就好，别吓唬我了。”雷神松了口气，走到摇篮面前，低下头去，给了他的小马驹一个吻，“诞生日快乐！我的儿子，祝你力大无穷，健步如飞，永远一马当先。”

 

洛基的额头暴起一根青筋：“你无所谓？”

 

索尔泰然自若：“是我们的孩子就行，我无所谓他是什么。”

 

……

 

邪神恨恨提起魔杖，将儿子变回阿萨人的样貌，然后瞪了地上无辜的红斗篷青蛙一眼。

 

“……呱！”


	20. 你有本事抢小基，你有本事开门啊！

本文由萨卡星球主人高天尊口述，阿斯加德仙宫的文书侍从芙露特执笔记录并润色：

 

我是萨卡的高天尊，在萨卡我还是很年轻的，你问我的实际年龄？小姑娘，你这个思想很危险啊，你怎么能这么直接地问一个美丽的男人他的年纪呢？难道你们的珀尔王没有教导过你们……什么，你说众神之祖珀尔王已经过世很久了？他儿子奥丁也过世了？哎呀怎么年纪轻轻的就……我是不是暴露我的年龄了？

 

别在意这种事情了，我要说的是我家小雪花！小雪花！

 

谁说小雪花不是我亲生的孩子，谁！

 

他是我在约顿海姆亲生的，哼。劳菲那个家伙根本没有资格当小雪花的亲爹，所以我就把他抱回了萨卡。我喜欢萨卡，这里混乱、无序、充满纷争——还有生机！每次回到萨卡我都年轻了几万岁，能让我思路通畅！然后我就给我家小雪花想到了一个非常好听的名字，洛基！他应该叫洛基！

 

你说平行宇宙的他“们”全都叫这个名字？切，我肯定是那个首创的人，什么奥丁什么劳菲什么芙丽嘉什么索尔都是抄袭我的！迟早我去向他们要取名费去！

 

这个绿眼睛的宝宝是宇宙间最美丽的生物了，对吧？一开始我还以为他是一个美丽的雌性呢，所以我的小雪花穿了八年的小裙子，直到后来他自己告诉我他应该是雄性。啊，他真是一个聪明的孩子，能搞清楚他自己的性别，对吧？我只能遗憾地把那些小裙子都藏起来了，我希望有一天能说服他他还是一个美丽的雌性，我真怀念他穿着小裙子的样子！如果你想看照片的话——（此处因特殊缘故，记录丢失）

 

我的小洛基是个很活泼的孩子，他会好多好棒的恶作剧！看他戏弄别人是一桩赏心悦事，后来他三百岁那年到你们阿斯加德来参加舞会，甚至没有得到我的允许，但是他给我留下一卧室的蛇就逃之夭夭了！真是个讨厌的孩子！他自己跑到了舞会里，回来以后告诉我说，你们阿斯加德的国王有一个小公主，非常美丽。

 

我又不是没见过世面的人！一看我的小雪花那个样子，绿眼睛闪闪发光的样子，我就知道他是恋爱了！可我敢打赌，那个公主再美丽，也不会有我的洛基美丽的。可是那有什么办法呢，洛基没有意识到他的美丽，一心说别家的小公主长得漂亮。

 

可怜我做老父亲的这颗心——不不不，不是老父亲——可怜我做年轻的、俊美的、风度翩翩的父亲的这颗心啊，我的洛基谈恋爱了！于是我去打听阿斯加德的公主叫什么名字，哎哟真是吓死宝宝了！你们的大公主海拉，突然发动了战争，把约顿海姆的地都给犁了一遍，她还路过了萨卡一回，正巧洛基没见到她，其实我倒是希望他能看见的，因为海拉说我的萨卡是个一个垃圾星球，她都不稀罕征服，然后就走了。我的洛基的眼光可真是够糟糕的！对吧？他要是看见了海拉多么嫌弃他的出生地，就不会喜欢这个公主了。

 

你说萨卡不是小雪花的出生地？不，他就是我在萨卡生的！我刚才明明是这么告诉你的，他是——（高天尊瞥了一眼我的记事本）咳，你不要为难一个长辈的记忆力。我可是和珀尔王同一辈分的，不，这不是说我是一个老东西，我完全可以年轻，辈分又高……好了，别再追究这件事了，言归正传，我的小洛基要是看见了海拉多么嫌弃他的成长之地，就不会喜欢这个公主了。

 

然而他还是千方百计往阿斯加德跑，我也千方百计围追堵截，他的魔法就这样修炼的越来越好啦，不过我多半是能够成功拦住他的。

 

萨卡究竟有什么不好？对，没错，你们的阿斯加德金碧辉煌，金光闪闪，严肃得要命！连点儿有趣的消遣都没有！我宁愿生活在萨卡的垃圾堆里，都不要到你们这个死气沉沉的大宫殿里来住，不不不，我绝对不要来住。我不明白这里到底是什么吸引着我的小雪花，海拉又不是那种善解人意的温柔的美丽小公主。

 

我也不是那种陈腐的、专制的、老古板的家长——九界之中这样的家长可多了，明明自己的年纪还没多大，就严格管教起他们的孩子来啦。对，我说的就是你们阿斯加德的那个国王，是哪个国王来着……我算算……（高天尊扳了半天手指，但显然没算清楚）就是你们的海拉公主他爹！我听说因为父女意见不合，他就把女儿扔到海姆冥界去了！哎哟哟，好在海拉是个不温柔的公主，我可没法想象我的小雪花去那种只有黑暗和雾气的地方。你问我怎么知道海姆冥界全是黑暗和雾气？嘿嘿，孩子，不要随便打听一个美丽男人的秘密，秘密让男人更有魅力哦~

 

我是一个开明的家长，我不反对自由恋爱的，虽然洛基宝贝有了心上人这件事让我有点伤心（说着，他拿出一块粉色的手帕，假装擦了擦眼角），我还是给他好多恋爱建议，也告诉了他他的小公主对萨卡是个什么想法。

 

后来我的小雪花消停了很长时间，但是他对一切都不感兴趣了，无论是我的生日趴体，还是惊险刺激的决斗比赛，以前他可喜欢在决斗比赛上下注了，这个狡猾的小东西！他也总是能赢。现在他连这个都不玩了，我的收入就这么活活少了一半。就这样他一点儿也不体谅他的父亲，就这么到了他一千岁的时候，我听说约顿海姆爆发了战乱，再后来有个金发大块头——就是你们现在的雷人索尔！这个可恶的家伙，我迟早找他算账——被一道彩虹咣当砸到了我的萨卡！说真的，我要向你们投诉，萨卡不是一个垃圾回收场，你们怎么能把这种家伙往我的萨卡扔呢！是我的洛基发现他的，然后给他植入了臣服磁片，把他送去决斗场。

 

要是我早就知道未来会发生什么，我一定会把这个大块头当场化成水的！可是那时我被他的强壮迷惑了，我以为他会是一个好角斗士，就允许他参赛了，结果他也确实得了冠军，成了我的招财树。我甚至允许洛基去亲自照顾他，切，我怎么没有发现他看我的小雪花的眼神都不对呢！终于有一天，他拐骗了我天真、善良、无辜、不谙世事、单纯洁白的小洛基，为了成功从萨卡逃走，还煽动那些角斗工作者们暴动，把我从萨卡轰了出来！

 

呜呜呜呜呜……（他哭了很久，我的记录不得不暂停，等他终于哭够了，已经是三个小时又五十九秒之后的事了）

 

现在看看我拿到的是什么东西！哈，结婚观礼请柬？！还有一封信！信上告诉我我的小雪花已经被他搞大了肚子！我的小洛基宝宝，被这个野蛮的维京海盗角斗士！搞大了肚子！不，我拒绝接受这一点，我来就是要带我的小洛基回家！索尔，你有本事抢小基，你有本事开门啊！开门啊！我知道你在布置婚礼现场！

 

还有，你砸了我的萨卡，你得赔钱给我！

 

 

以上是我所记录的萨卡星前主人高天尊在仙宫广场上所说的全部内容，敬呈吾王索尔陛下及吾神洛基殿下。

 

 

我消停的那些年并不是因为听到海拉嫌弃萨卡或我的消息，而是我实在想不通，为什么我当我走到阿斯加德我曾经见过的金发蓝眼小公主的阳台下（高天尊不知道我的出行，事实上，我让他抓到的那些都只是因为我想让他抓到而已），向她倾诉我的满腔思念之时，从阳台上会扑下来的会是一只大型的金毛狮子，他全身肌肉，就连脑子里都是肌肉，还拿我当作肉垫，直到第二天我的全身骨头都在酸痛。

 

宇宙万千，我要获得一个好结局总是不太容易。你得为我的意中人，我的金发蓝眼的小公主的消失负责，索尔•奥丁森。

 

——生于萨卡，阿斯加德的故事之神洛基•加斯特

 

 

此记录转交国王陛下

 

 

阳台的会面那次我很抱歉，洛基，当时我太激动了，毕竟在看见挚爱在阳台下表白的时候，你不能希望我还能克制得住。我想在萨卡的时候，你也已经尽情地报复过我了，除了我，这世上有多少人知道被自己的意中人亲手贬为角斗士的绝望，和被他亲手拯救，并且他还答应与你共度一生的欢欣？

 

也许你见过那些不太好的我们的故事情节，但是如你所言，宇宙万千，相信那些不幸都是暂时的，也许我会暂时失去你，也许你会暂时别离我，但那都不是终点。宇宙万千，无论你是远在冥界海姆，还是近在阿斯加德我的身畔，我们如兄弟一般成长，抑或是约顿海姆，是中庭，是这里或那里，我总会找到你的。

 

——愿为你的心永远负责的，属于你的索尔•奥丁森

 

 

END.

于是，没人想起给高天尊赔偿金ε=(´ο｀*)))


End file.
